HP und der Kern der Magie
by grey-wings
Summary: OnHold post OotP Harrys Sommer – ohnehin von Trauer und Schuldgefühlen geprägt – wird abrupt unterbrochen, die Schutzzauber im Ligusterweg werden durchbrochen. Die folgenden schmerzvollen Erfahrungen haben nur ein Gutes: ein guter Freund hilft ihm auf etw
1. Der graue Vorhang

**Disclaimer:** Sämtliche in dieser Story agierenden Charaktere sind Eigentum J.K. Rowlings. Mir gehört nix davon. (Leider!) Diese Geschichte dient allein der Unterhaltung der Leser, Profit aus ihr zu schlagen, widerspricht meinen ausdrücklichen Wünschen.

**Kurzinfo**

Titel: Der Kern der Magie

Autor: grey-wings

Rating: PG-13 (Änderungen vorbehalten; Warnungen werden an entsprechender Stelle gegeben)

Kontakt: grey-wingsweb.de

Kurze Inhaltsangabe: Post OotP; Harrys Sommer – ohnehin von Trauer und Schuldgefühlen geprägt – wird abrupt unterbrochen, die Schutzzauber im Ligusterweg werden durchbrochen. Die folgenden schmerzvollen Erfahrungen haben nur ein Gutes: ein guter Freund hilft ihm auf etwas unorthodoxe Weise. Aber wann hat sich SB auch jemals an die Regeln gehalten? Bleibt noch die Frage: Was ist dieses seltsame, weiß-leuchtende Zeug tief in Harry drin? Und wieso zur Hölle bekommt er ausgerechnet von seinem verhassten Zaubertränkelehrer Hilfe?

Pairing: schau mer mal

Angefangen Nov. 2004 - ? (Daher warne ich gleich vor: Neue Chaps gibt's immer erst, wenn ich meine Arbeiten fürs Studium beendet habe. Von wegen: Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen. Habe aber einige Chaps vorgearbeitet, brauche nur noch einen vernünftig ausformulierten Schluss. Ach ja, das ist meine erste HP-FF, nur so als weitere Vorwarnung.)

„…" Gespräch

‚…' Gedanken bzw. … (na, das verrate ich später noch)

_kursiv_ Träume, Briefe oder Zitate aus OotP

**1. Der graue Vorhang**

_Der graue Vorhang flüsterte verführerische Worte. Stimmen. So viele Stimmen riefen ihn, lockten ihn, säuselten Unverständliches. Was wollten sie von ihm? Nur noch ein paar Schritte und er wäre durch den Torbogen. Nur einige wenige Schritte und er könnte sie deutlich verstehen, würde sich in die Sicherheit ihrer Farblosen Umarmung fallen lassen können. Nur einige wenige Schritte! Einige wenige Schritte und er würde Sirius wieder sehen._

_Sirius._

_Sein Gesicht, erst lachend, dann verblüfft. Seine Gestalt, erst voller Energie, dann erstarrt. _

_Sirius._

_Der hinter den Vorhang fiel. _

_Harry streckte den Arm nach ihm aus, rannte zu ihm, wollte ihn halten, seinen Fehler wieder gutmachen. Er konnte es noch schaffen, nur einige wenige Schritte. Er müsste einfach nur schnell genug sein. _

_Doch kaum setzte er sich in Bewegung, erschien die Entfernung unüberbrückbar, wurde weiter und weiter. Mit grauenvollem Entsetzen sah er das unklare Wehen des Vorhangs. Nur die erstarrte Gestalt, das verblüffte Gesicht blieben deutlich. Schweiß rann ihm eiskalt am Körper entlang, während er rannte und rannte. Seine Brust schmerzte, als würden sich ihm tonnenschwere Lasten entgegenstemmten, seine Beine brannten vor Anstrengung und seine Kehle fühlte sich an, als würde er Eis atmen. Schneller, er musste schneller werden, immer schneller. Doch die Entfernung wurde umso größer, je mehr er sich anstrengte._

_Eine Warnung! Er musste Sirius nur warnen, dann würde er sich vorsehen. Dann würde nichts geschehen. Er würde den Torbogen sehen, sich in Acht nehmen, ihn nicht verlassen. Doch alle Mühe war vergebens, sein Hals wie abgeschnürt._

_Jemand hielt ihn fest! Wer wagte es, ihn festzuhalten, wo er doch Sirius warnen musste! Er quetschte alle Luft, die ihm noch zur Verfügung stand, durch seine Lungen nach oben und …_

„Sirius!", schreiend fuhr Harry Potter aus dem Schlaf, den Arm noch immer sinnlos vor sich ausgestreckt. Da war nichts als Luft. Leere.

Wimmernd sackte der Junge in sich zusammen, verschloss die Augen vor der Realität und riss sie doch sofort wieder auf. Jede Nacht dieselbe Szene, derselbe Ort. Nie. Nie im Leben hätte er derart leichtsinnig und unverantwortlich in die Ministeriumsabteilung einbrechen dürfen. Hereingelegt von Voldemort, der ihm eine falsche Vision gesandt hatte. Beinahe sehnte sich Harry nach diesen Visionen, die seine Narbe, seinen gesamten Körper schmerzen ließen. Er hatte den Schmerz verdient und musste für seine Schuld an Sirius' Tod, den Verletzungen seiner Freunde, seine eigene Dummheit sühnen.

Erst seine Eltern, die für ihn starben, dann Cedric, der sein Leben lassen musste, weil Voldemort ihn, Harry, für seine Auferstehung auserkoren hatte und jetzt Sirius. Sein Patenonkel, seine einzige Verbindung zu seiner Familie, der einzige Mensch, der Harry liebte, eben weil er Harry war. Nicht wegen irgendeiner Prophezeiung, die er ohnehin nie würde erfüllen können. Er fühlte sich derzeit ja nicht einmal in der Lage, sich gegen seinen Cousin Dudley zu wehren.

Kraftlos starrte er durch das vergitterte Fenster in die leere Nacht, die Einsamkeit der Schuldigen schlug über ihm zusammen wie ein Meer aus Verwünschungen, die alle ihm galten. Er konnte es nur zu gut verstehen. „Sirius, es tut mir leid.", flüsterte er dem hellsten aller Fixsterne entgegen, wartete und wusste doch nicht worauf. „Ich brauche dich. Ich schaffe das nicht. Alles ist so leer." Und kalt, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Seit über einer Woche war er bereits wieder im Ligusterweg, umgeben von seinen Verwandten, die ihn gewissenhaft ignorierten, es sei denn, sie trugen ihm irgendeine sinnlose Arbeit im Garten auf. Da hockte er dann in den Beeten, zupfte Unkraut, versuchte an nichts zu denken, nichts zu fühlen und fröstelte trotz der schwülen Hitze des Sommers. Alles war kalt und er hatte die dunkle Ahnung, ihm würde es im Leben nicht mehr warm werden. Denn worauf sollte er hoffen? Die anderen hofften auf ihn. Und er? Er fühlte sich zerrissener denn je in seinem gesamten Leben. Würde er Täter oder Opfer sein? Und als er an Sirius dachte, wurde ihm das erste Mal in voller Deutlichkeit bewusst, dass er bereits indirekt zum Täter geworden war.

Als die ersten goldenen Schimmer als Vorankündigung der Sonne am Horizont erschienen, wandte Harry sich angewidert ab. Wie konnte sie noch strahlen? Wie konnte sie den Anblick dieser sinnlosen Welt ertragen? Er konnte es nicht.

Wie ein Schatten seiner selbst schlich er unhörbar ins Bad durch einen Flur, der unnormal sauber war. Er sah die dunklen Augenringe, die fahle Haut, die eingefallenen Wangenknochen seines Spiegelbildes – Resultat dessen, dass er seit Tagen kaum noch etwas aß, weder hatte er Lust darauf, noch konnte sein Magen es lange bei sich behalten. Es war offensichtlich, dass inzwischen die größte Angst der Dursleys darin bestand, Harry könnte auf den Gedanken kommen und alle Leute immer wieder darauf hinweisen, er wäre mit ihnen verwandt. Denn im Gegensatz zu diesem respektablen Rest seiner Familie konnte man ihn ohne Bedenken zur Kategorie Freak oder noch schlimmer Psycho zählen. Sein Äußeres passte sich diesem Ruf bestens an. Seine Haut war so blass, als wäre sein gesamter Körper blutleer, zudem ein Körper, der viel zu schmal und knochig war, nur seine Haare sprossen wild umher und bildeten durch ihr Schwarz einen strengen Kontrast zu seiner Blässe. Allein seine Augen behielten ihr tiefes Grün, obwohl das Strahlen lange verschwunden war. Sie zeugten von einer Zerrissenheit, die ihn als einen Menschen kennzeichneten, der zu früh mit der Realität einer schicksalhaften Existenz konfrontiert worden war.

Harry ging zurück ins Bett. Dort schlug er sich die Decke über den Kopf, rollte sich zusammen und fragte sich, wie lang das noch so weitergehen würde. Wie lange würde er es aushalten können? Die Trauer erstickte ihn, schnürte ihm die Kehle ab, heftiger Druck hinter seinen Augen ballte sich zusammen. Doch er konnte nicht weinen. Seitdem er aus Dumbledores Büro gekommen war, hatte er keine Tränen mehr.

Der Gedanke an Dumbledore ließ ihn zusammenfahren. ‚… _und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt _…'1, erklang es rau und heiser in seinem Kopf. Er oder Voldemort. Entweder er mordete oder wurde ermordet. In einem Anflug von bitterem Zynismus dachte er, letzteres sei wohl wahrscheinlicher.

Wahrscheinlicher? Es war verdammt noch mal Gewissheit! Fünf Mal war er Voldemort entkommen, dafür waren seine Eltern, Cedric und zuletzt Sirius draufgegangen. Nicht zu vergessen die Verletzungen, die sich seine Freunde bei seinem kindischen, dummen Heldeneinsatz zugezogen hatten. Konnte er nicht ein Mal, ein einziges Mal nur auf Hermine hören? Konnte er nicht ein Mal sein ‚Menschen-Rettungs-Ding' sein lassen? Aber nein! Er war sich ja soooo sicher gewesen! Hätte er doch nur Okklumentik gelernt, hätte er seine Übungen gemacht, hätte er seinen Groll Snape gegenüber überwinden können, dann … Wie oft hatte er diese Liste im Kopf inzwischen schon aufgestellt. Titel: Welche Fehler ich gemacht habe oder warum es meine Schuld ist, dass Sirius starb und meine Freunde verletzt wurden …

Seufzend stand er beim Gedanken an seine Freunde auf und ließ sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch fallen. Er musste ihnen endlich antworten. Bislang hatte er es lediglich geschafft, alle zwei Tage eine beruhigende Nachricht (_Bin okay. Nichts Ungewöhnliches. Harry_) an Remus Lupin zu schicken, und das auch nur, weil ansonsten der halbe Orden hier aufgetaucht wäre, um zu sehen, ob es Harry auch gut ging.

‚Ja, natürlich würden sie auf ihn Acht geben!', meldete sich erneut die bittere Stimme in seinem Inneren. ‚Schließlich mussten sie auf ihre Chance gegen Voldemort aufpassen.' Er sollte laut Prophezeiung derjenige sein, der den Dunklen Lord, den mächtigsten Zauberer ihrer Zeit, würde ausschalten können? Wenn sie sich da mal nicht irrten! Den einzigen, denen er bislang gefährlich geworden war, waren die Menschen, die ihm nahe standen, und das Gartenunkraut. Nachdenklich nahm er Hermines Brief ein weiteres Mal in Augenschein. Eigentlich hörte es sich nicht so an, als würde sie ihm Vorwürfe machen, aber etwas war seltsam an dem Geschriebenen …

_Harry!_

_Warum meldest du dich nicht? Behandeln dich die Dursleys schlecht? Professor Lupin sagt, dem wäre nicht so, aber mehr Auskünfte konnte oder wollte er uns auch nicht geben. …_

Uns? Wer war ‚uns'? Waren Hermine und Ron wieder im Grimmauldplatz? In Sirius' Haus …

Harry brauchte eine Weile, um sich auf die Worte zu konzentrieren, ehe er es aufgab, den Brief weiter zu lesen. Hermine versicherte ihm, er könne immer mit ihr reden („_den Ballast von der Seele_" oder irgendeinen ähnlichen Mist). Verdammt noch mal! Er wollte nicht reden, sondern einfach Augen und Ohren vor allem verschließen, um sich selbst aus dem Geschehen ausklinken zu können. Manchmal fragte er sich, was passieren würde, wenn er einfach verschwand. Er könnte in der Muggelwelt untertauchen, da wo niemand ihn finden würde … irgendeine Möglichkeit musste es doch geben, diesem ganzen Prophezeiungskram zu entkommen. Wenn er nicht im dritten Schuljahr selbst eine dieser wahren Voraussagen von seiner Wahrsagelehrerin Professor Trelawney erhalten hätte, würde er auch diese neue Prophezeiung schlicht und einfach als Unsinn abtun. Leider war das nicht so einfach, selbst Dumbledore zweifelte nicht an der Echtheit dieser sehr speziellen Prophezeiung.

Ein lautes Rumpeln erklang im Flur, Dudley donnerte mit der Faust gegen Harrys Tür und brüllte, er solle seinen faulen Arsch aus dem Bett heben. Harry verdrehte nur genervt die Augen. Sein bisherigen Erfahrungen mit der Muggelwelt sollten als Gegenargument für seinen vagen Plan schon ausreichen, wenn ihn nicht sogar völlig zum Einsturz bringen.

Allerdings kam Harry allmählich zu der Überzeugung, dass die Zaubererwelt auch nicht mehr das Zuhause war, das er in den vergangenen fünf Jahren darin gesehen hatte. In den letzten Wochen hatte sich seine Perspektive unangenehm schnell verschoben. Natürlich war er ein Zauberer, doch was hatte er davon, ein Zauberer ohne Aussicht auf ein normales Leben zu sein? Die Narbe auf seiner Stirn war lediglich das äußere Merkmal dafür, dass er bereits seit seinem ersten Lebensjahr gezeichnet war. Wahrscheinlich hatte es jemandem Spaß gemacht, mit seinem Schicksal zu spielen. Schicksal, ein reichlich großes Wort für einen durchschnittlichen 15-Jährigen, entschied Harry. Vielleicht würde er in weiteren 15 Jahren etwa halb so viel wissen wie Albus Dumbledore, der einzige Zauberer, den Voldemort je gefürchtet hat. Allerdings bezweifelte Harry, die Chance zu erhalten, so alt zu werden. Voldemort hatte bereits bewiesen, dass ihm keine Anstrengung zu groß war, um ihn in seine Hände zu bekommen.

Eine Viertelstunde später kaute er missmutig an einem trockenen Toast und rupfte mit der freien Hand Unkraut aus dem Boden. Der Retter der Zaubererwelt! Beim Unkrautjäten! Hah! Darin würde er Voldemort um Längen schlagen, sie sollten es wie einen sportlichen Wettkampf austragen. Wer zuletzt mit seinem Beet fertig war, durfte sich selbst umbringen.

Ein Hund bellte in der Nachbarschaft und Harry spürte erneut den Kloß in seinem Hals. „Sirius…"

Erneut legte sich der graue Vorhang um seinen Geist, seine Seele. Selbst gewobene Netze aus Schuldgefühlen, erstickender Trauer und Angst vor der Zukunft spannen ein weiteres Band zu ihrer Undurchdringlichkeit. „Kannst du mir jemals verzeihen?"

Fußnoten:

1 Rowling, JK: Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix; Carlsen Verlag; Hamburg 2003; S. 987

… wird fortgesetzt …

Please R&R


	2. Dunkle Nacht

**Disclaimer:** Sämtliche in dieser Story agierenden Charaktere sind Eigentum J.K. Rowlings. Mir gehört nix davon. (Leider!) Diese Geschichte dient allein der Unterhaltung der Leser, Profit aus ihr zu schlagen, widerspricht meinen ausdrücklichen Wünschen.

**Kurzinfo**

Titel: Der Kern der Magie

Autor: grey-wings

Rating: PG-13 (Änderungen vorbehalten; Warnungen werden an entsprechender Stelle gegeben)

Kontakt: grey-wingsweb.de

Kurze Inhaltsangabe: Post OotP; Harrys Sommer – ohnehin von Trauer und Schuldgefühlen geprägt – wird abrupt unterbrochen, die Schutzzauber im Ligusterweg werden durchbrochen. Die folgenden schmerzvollen Erfahrungen haben nur ein Gutes: ein guter Freund hilft ihm auf etwas unorthodoxe Weise. Aber wann hat sich Sirius Black auch jemals an die Regeln gehalten? Bleibt noch die Frage: Was ist dieses seltsame, weiß-leuchtende Zeug tief in Harry drin? Und wieso zur Hölle bekommt er ausgerechnet von seinem Zaubertränkelehrer Hilfe?

Pairing: schau mer mal

Angefangen Nov. 2004 - ??? (Daher warne ich gleich vor: Neue Chaps gibt's immer erst, wenn ich meine Arbeiten fürs Studium beendet habe. Von wegen: Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen. Habe aber einige Chaps vorgearbeitet, brauche nur noch einen vernünftig ausformulierten Schluss. Ach ja, das ist meine erste HP-FF, nur so als weitere Vorwarnung.)

„…" Gespräch

‚…' Gedanken bzw. … (na, das verrate ich später noch)

_kursiv_ Träume, Briefe oder Zitate aus OotP

**2. Dunkle Nacht**

„Ihr wisst, wen ich lebend haben will!" 

Erwacht man panikartig aus einem Alptraum, ist man meistens einfach nur froh, dem eigenen verworrenen Geist entkommen zu sein. Hieß man jedoch Harry Potter und hatte eine blitzförmige Narbe an der Stirn, sahen die Dinge ganz anders aus, vor allem wenn diese Narbe beim Erwachen mörderisch Schmerzen durch seinen gesamten Körper sandte. „Ihr wisst, wen ich lebend haben will!", dröhnte es wieder und wieder in seinem Kopf, während Harry mühsam versuchte, einen klaren Blick auf seine Umgebung zu werfen.

Benommen griff er gleichzeitig nach seiner Brille und dem bereitliegenden Zauberstab. Erst nachdem er diese Schutzmaßnahmen vorgenommen hatte, atmete er tief durch. Es war Unsinn! Hatte er im ersten Moment doch tatsächlich gedacht, dieser letzte Satz Voldemorts gälte ihm.

„Unsinn!", schalt er sich erneut. Dumbledore hatte Harry schließlich nur in den Ligusterweg geschickt, weil der für ihn sogar noch sicherer als Hogwarts war. Nur hier konnte er den Blutschutz seiner Mutter auffrischen. „Trotzdem … die Vision …", murmelte er leise, ehe er wieder den Kopf schüttelte. Garantiert war das mal wieder nur ein Trick, um Harry aus dem Versteck zu locken. So wie Voldemort Harry Ende des vergangenen Schuljahres hereingelegt hatte. Ende letzten Schuljahres, als Sirius …

„Stop!", rief er sich selbst zur Besinnung. „Bleib bei Verstand und denk nach, Potter!" Er durfte jetzt nicht an Sirius denken, nicht bevor er sich über die Natur dieses Traumes nicht eindeutig Klarheit verschafft hatte. In einem Punkt war er sicher: Die Verbindung zu Voldemort war echt gewesen. Sonst würde seine Narbe nicht derart penetrant schmerzen. Aber war es echt oder eine Illusion? Wurde ihm etwas vorgegaukelt?

Allmählich bekam er sich wieder in den Griff und betrachtete forschend die Narbe auf seiner Stirn im Spiegel. Sie war leicht gerötet, aber das kam wahrscheinlich eher daher, dass er seine Finger dagegen gepresst hatte, um die Schmerzen zu lindern. Vielleicht sollte er sich dennoch an Dumbledore wenden?

„Nein!", entschieden schüttelte er erneut den Kopf. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und dem Schulleiter derzeit zu gespannt war, um ohne jede Verifizierung Alarm zu schlagen. Nachdenklich lehnte er die Stirn gegen die angenehme Kühle des Spiegels. Hedwig flatterte leicht mit den Flügeln und beobachtete ihn gespannt, als würde sie seiner inneren Debatte bestens folgen können. Ihr leises Gurren gab den Ausschlag. „Also gut. Aber nicht Dumbledore! Vielleicht … Lupin? Was meinst du?" Sie knabberte an seinem Finger und starrte ihn triumphierend an. „Du bist die Schlauste." Und die einzige, die er nicht enttäuschen würde. Mit fahriger Hand kritzelte er ein paar Zeilen und versiegelte das Pergament.

Eine halbe Minute später half er Hedwig durch die Gitterstäbe vor dem Fenster und blickte ihr nachdenklich hinterher. Im selben Moment brannte seine Narbe erneut auf, keuchend ging er in die Knie, was ihm wahrscheinlich rettete. Eine roter Fluch schlug gegen die Glasscheibe und sie zerbarst. Reflexartig rollte Harry zur Seite, schnappte sich den Zauberstab vom Schreibtisch und schoss blindlings Flüche Richtung Tür. Er vernahm einen dumpfen Aufprall, sah ein grünes Leuchten den Flur erleuchten, wodurch er einen dunklen Gegenstand auf dem Boden liegend und einen zweiten Schemen im Türrahmen stehend erkannte. Todesser! Er wusste nicht, wie viele es waren, doch die Geräusche, die nun die Treppe hinauf kamen, ließen nichts Gutes vermuten.

Ein vertrauter Gedanke durchfuhr ihn: ‚Ist doch eh alles egal!' und er stürzte sich auf den Schatten. Durch seinen unerwarteten Muggelangriff schwankte der Mann – denn das war dieser Schemen – und prallte an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Damit stürzte Harry in den Flur, den Zauberstab in der Hand, jeden ihm einfallenden Fluch Richtung Treppe schleudernd. „Stupor! Expelliarmus! REDUCTIO!"

Er kam nicht einmal auf die Idee, einen Schildzauber anzuwenden, sondern zielte einfach weiter und weiter Flüche auf die Angreifer. „Stupor! Impedimenta! Diffindo! Stupor!" Einen Moment sah er sich von außen, als beobachte er einen Fremden, der das alles tat, die Lautstärke nahm ab und er wunderte sich, wie albern das aussah. Ein gerade mal 15-jähriger Junge sandte diese durchweg harmlosen Sprüche gegen eine Gruppe Todesser! Dabei sah er aus, als wünschte er sich verzweifelt endlich von diesem sinnlosen Unterfangen befreit und selbst geschockt zu werden. Überrascht von dieser Erkenntnis kehrte er in sich selbst zurück und hoffte, die Prophezeiung würde sich diese Nacht endlich erfüllen.

Mehrere Schockzauber trafen ihn gleichzeitig in die Brust. ‚Na endlich!', seufzte er sich im Geiste zu. Einen Augenblick sah er sich selbst rot aufleuchten, dann kippte er in die schwarze Bewusstlosigkeit.

-----

Nymphadora Tonks versuchte die Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren, was angesichts einer zähneklappernden Arabella Figg zur linken und einem stöhnenden Mundungus Fletcher zur rechten schon schwierig genug war, doch ihre eigene Panik schlingerte so wild in ihr umher, dass sie es kaum schaffte, die Worte in einen halbwegs verständlichen Satz zu bringen. „Wir sind nicht hineingekommen. Die Tür war … jemand hatte sie blockiert, alle Eingänge blockiert. Aber überall das Aufblitzen der Flüche und der Lärm! … Dung hat schließlich das zerstörte Fenster von Harrys Zimmer gesehen … das Gitter … aus den Angeln gefetzt. Wir sind oben hinein und sahen nur noch wie Harry geschockt wurde und sie alle mit einem Portschlüssel verschwanden. Dann sind wir selbst ausgeschalten worden … Wo ist Dumbledore?", kreischte sie beinahe außer sich. „Jemand muss doch etwas tun! Wir können doch nicht …"

Mr. Weasley strich der jungen Aurorin beruhigend über den Arm. „Kingsley ist mit seinen Auroren bereits dort. Sie werden den Portschlüssel lokalisieren, die Spur ist noch frisch, also wird es nicht mehr lange dauern und … Ah, da kommt er doch schon." Doch das Zutrauen verschwand aus seiner Stimme als er das Gesicht des Neuankömmlings sah. „Was?"

„Die Spur ist verwischt, von etwas Dunklem überlagert.", knurrte Shacklebolt.

„Wie?"

„Voldemort."

Stille trat ein. Alle hatten es gewusst, aber keiner hatte es auszusprechen gewagt. Es nicht auszusprechen, hatte vor der Realität geschützt. Jetzt war es wahr.

Remus räusperte sich. „Wo ist Dumbledore?"

„Er verhört die gefangenen Todesser gemeinsam mit Moody. Der Junge hat fünf ausgeschaltet, ehe sie ihn schocken konnten." Ein nicht unbeträchtlicher beinahe ungläubiger Stolz schwang in seiner Stimme mit, doch schon im nächsten Moment realisierte er, wie Fehl am Platze dieses Gefühl angesichts der gegenwärtigen Situation war. Müde setzte er sich an den Küchentisch am Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12, dem Hauptquartier des Phönixordens. „Wo ist Severus?"

„Im … Dienst.", antwortete Remus mit angespannter Stimme. Verstehen leuchtete in den Gesichtern der anwesenden Mitglieder auf. Ein Spion auf der eigenen Seite musste doch zu etwas nutze sein! Der Werwolf hing jedoch ganz anderen, düsteren Gedanken nach. Seine legendäre Ruhe und Gelassenheit war seit dem Tod seines letzten Gefährten der Marauders schwer in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden und jetzt auch noch Harry. Einst hatte er James versprechen müssen, Sirius' Aufgabe zu übernehmen, falls diesem etwas geschah, und dieses Versprechen war durch Sirius' eigenen Wunsch noch verstärkt worden. Wie sollte er hier ruhig sitzen bleiben, da alles, worauf er vertraut hatte, zerstört worden war. „Warum haben die Schutzzauber versagt?", fragte er in die Stille hinein. „Soviel Macht kann Voldemort nicht besitzen."

Wie immer ging ein Schaudern durch die Anwesenden, Remus ignorierte es und stand auf. Nervös lief er auf und ab, auf und ab, in Gedanken versunken, eine Lösung suchend. Etwas zerrte an seinem Bewusstsein, wollte sich jedoch nicht fassen lassen. Irgendwo in seinem Kopf versteckten sich Antworten, die er nicht erreichen konnte. Zuviel Trauer und Angst verhinderten das logische Denken. Ein Flattern vor dem Küchenfenster ließ ihn aufsehen.

Mit einem leisen Aufschrei erkannte er Hedwig, Harrys Schneeeule, und ließ sie herein. Hastig ergriff er das Pergament, löste das Siegel und stöhnte beim Lesen der Nachricht auf.

_Professor Lupin,_

_hatte soeben einen seltsamen Traum (oder Vision?). Weiß nicht, ob echt oder unecht. Will niemanden unnötig aufschrecken, wollte Sie nur informieren, dass Voldemort womöglich weiß, wo ich mich aufhalte. Da ich davon ausgehe, wie im vergangenen Sommer bewacht zu werden, ist es wohl ohnehin unnötig. Ich will nicht, dass noch jemand wegen mir verletzt wird oder gar stirbt. Außerdem kann er unmöglich die Schutzzauber durchbrechen, oder doch?_

Harry 

Der letzte Satz der Nachricht war unterstrichen. Ungläubig zerknüllte er die Nachricht in seiner Faust. „Er hatte eine Verbindung zu Voldemort – kurz zuvor, im Traum?" Hedwig ließ sich auf seiner Schulter nieder und drückte mit ihren Krallen zur Bestätigung. „Bei Merlin!"

Bei seinem lautstarken Fluch ließ Mrs Weasley vor Schreck die Schüssel mit Kartoffeln fallen, die sie für das Mittagessen vorbereiten wollte. Es wurde Zeit dafür und das war ihre Weise, mit der Katastrophe umzugehen, den Ordensmitgliedern beizustehen. „Remus!", fuhr sie ihn an, um wenigstens einen Teil ihrer angestauten Hilflosigkeit hinaus zu lassen. „Dumbledore wird bereits das Richtige unternehmen!"

„Es ist über 12 Stunden her!", gab er ihr an Lautstärke nichts nachstehend zurück. „Was nützt es, hier zu warten und nichts zu tun? Wir sollten…"

Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall wie von einer Explosion erschütterte das Haus bis in die Grundfesten.

… wird fortgesetzt …

Please R&R


	3. Gefangen

**Disclaimer:** Sämtliche in dieser Story agierenden Charaktere sind Eigentum J.K. Rowlings. Mir gehört nix davon. (Leider!) Diese Geschichte dient allein der Unterhaltung der Leser, Profit aus ihr zu schlagen, widerspricht meinen ausdrücklichen Wünschen.

**Kurzinfo**

Titel: Der Kern der Magie

Autor: grey-wings

Rating: PG-13 (Änderungen vorbehalten; Warnungen werden an entsprechender Stelle gegeben)

Kontakt: grey-wingsweb.de

Kurze Inhaltsangabe: Post OotP; Harrys Sommer – ohnehin von Trauer und Schuldgefühlen geprägt – wird abrupt unterbrochen, die Schutzzauber im Ligusterweg werden durchbrochen. Die folgenden schmerzvollen Erfahrungen haben nur ein Gutes: ein guter Freund hilft ihm auf etwas unorthodoxe Weise. Aber wann hat sich Sirius Black auch jemals an die Regeln gehalten? Bleibt noch die Frage: Was ist dieses seltsame, weiß-leuchtende Zeug tief in Harry drin? Und wieso zur Hölle bekommt er ausgerechnet von seinem Zaubertränkelehrer Hilfe?

Pairing: schau mer mal

Angefangen Nov. 2004 - ??? (Daher warne ich gleich vor: Neue Chaps gibt's immer erst, wenn ich meine Arbeiten fürs Studium beendet habe. Von wegen: Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen. Habe aber einige Chaps vorgearbeitet, brauche nur noch einen vernünftig ausformulierten Schluss. Ach ja, das ist meine erste HP-FF, nur so als weitere Vorwarnung.)

„…" Gespräch

‚…' Gedanken bzw. … (na, das verrate ich später noch)

_kursiv_ Träume, Briefe oder Zitate aus OotP

**Warnung: **Bei diesem Chap hat eindeutig meine sadistische Ader (Folter, Blut, …) die Führung übernommen. Wer's lesen will, liest halt. Ansonsten: Kiddies raus.

**3. Gefangen**

Eisige Kälte kroch unaufhaltsam in sein Bewusstsein, hatte bereits seinen Körper in eine lähmende Starre versetzt, der sich Harry nicht entziehen konnte. Wie lang war er bereits hier? Wo auch immer ‚Hier' war? Undeutlich erkannte er drei dunkle Wände, an denen stellenweise grüner Schimmel wucherte, die vierte bestand aus einem schwarzen Gitter. Dicke, metallene Stäbe. Nun deutlicher hätte es nicht sein können, dass er in einem Gefängnis saß – oder besser gesagt: lag. Ein Stöhnen unterdrückend – er wollte niemandes Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen – blinzelte er, um seine Umgebung schärfer wahrnehmen zu können. Ein ergebnisloses Unterfangen. Seine Brille war ihm genommen worden.

Langsam nahmen seine Gehirnwindungen die Arbeit wieder auf, zeigten ihm die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht. War sie denn schon vergangen? Er hatte kein Zeitgefühl mehr und fand nirgendwo Anhaltspunkte für eine ungefähre Schätzung.

Ligusterweg. Das Wort flammte in seinem Schädel auf, ebenso wie die grünen Blitze, die er vor seinem eigenen Angriff gesehen hatte. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten: Die Dursleys waren dem Avada Kedavra zum Opfer gefallen. Der Rest seiner Familie – geliebt oder nicht – ausgelöscht, drei weitere Opfer von Harrys Schicksal. Er schloss die Augen, um erneut in die angenehme Umarmung der Bewusstlosigkeit zu sinken. Im selben Moment flammte seine Narbe schmerzhaft auf. Voldemort näherte sich!

Harry hielt die Augen geschlossen, wandte sich vom Gitter ab und gab vor, weiterhin ohnmächtig zu sein. Die einzige Taktik, die ihm in seiner derzeitigen Situation halbwegs sinnvoll vorkam. Doch so sehr er sich danach sehnte, der rasend wachsende Schmerz in seinem Kopf verhinderte die Erfüllung seines Wunsches. Es war ihm unmöglich in Voldemorts Nähe auch nur ansatzweise Besinnungslosigkeit vorzutäuschen. Ein Fluch traf ihn schmerzhaft in die Brust und er wurde über den Boden gegen die Wand geschleudert. Stöhnend kippte er zur Seite.

„Keine Lust zu kämpfen, Potter?", fragte jene hohe, grauenerregend kalte Stimme, die Harry nur zu gut kannte. Der Junge blieb einfach liegen. ‚Ist doch eh alles egal. So wird es schneller gehen.', flüsterte es tröstlich in seinem Kopf. Die Erfüllung der Prophezeiung würde so einfach ein Stück vorgezogen.

„Nein, Potter. Es wird nicht schnell gehen. Wir haben Zeit und ich brauche noch etwas von dir."

Unbeeindruckt sah Harry auf in jene unnatürlich, bedrohlich rot leuchtenden Augen in einem unmenschlichen Gesicht und hob eine Augenbraue als wolle er fragen: ‚Ach ja?' Als ginge es ihn nichts an, als handle es sich nicht einmal um ihn. Er kam nicht einmal auf die Idee, zu spekulieren, was Voldemort wohl von ihm würde haben wollen. Es interessierte ihn einfach nicht mehr, so simpel war das. Ob es nun sofort, in einigen Stunden oder erst in einem Jahr geschah, es gab nichts, wofür es sich für ihn zu kämpfen lohnte. Sein eigener Tod würde Sühne für die Menschen sein, an deren Tod er Schuld trug.

Nur die Gestalt hinter Voldemort ließ ihn kurz aus seiner seelischen Benommenheit erwachen. Diese kriecherische, nervöse Person mit einer silbernen Hand an seinem Armstumpf kannte er. „Wurmschwanz!", knurrte er unbewusst auflebend.

Ein höhnisches, hohles Lachen durchdrang sowohl den Raum als auch Harrys Knochen. „Peter ist meine kleine Ratte, gelegentlich von nutzen, ansonsten unfähig. Aber ihr kennt euch ja schon."

Gebannt starrte Harry den ehemaligen Freund seines Vaters, Sirius' und Remus' an, den Verräter. Innerlich tobend vor Hass und Verachtung spuckte er ihm vor die Füße. „Auch du wirst noch bezahlen, für das, was du getan hast!", wütete er ungeachtet seiner eigenen Lage.

Voldemort lachte wieder jenes höhnische Lachen, dass so gar nicht nach Lachen klang. „Du stößt Drohungen aus, Potter?" Mit einem Wink brachte er Pettigrew dazu, zu verschwinden und mit dessen Verlassen des Raumes kehrte Harrys Teilnahmslosigkeit zurück. Andere, die die Wahrheit kannten, würden sich um diese Ratte kümmern müssen. Das war nicht sein Schicksal, denn seines wartete direkt vor ihm. Kalt, erbarmungslos und ausweglos. Warum musste ihn diese verfluchte Prophezeiung treffen?

„Hoffst du, deine Beschützer kämen, dich zu befreien? Wir sind in einem unortbaren Gebäude, kein Apparieren, keine Überraschungsbesuche."

Harry sah ihn einfach weiterhin desinteressiert an. Glaubte Voldemort tatsächlich, das würde irgendeine Bedeutung für ihn haben? Alles worauf er hoffte, war eine Existenz nach dem Tod. Der Kopflose Nick hatte es gesagt, nach dem Sterben würde man ‚weitergehen'. Er wusste nicht wohin, doch er, Harry, würde weitergehen und all jenen folgen, die durch sein Schicksal bereits voraus gegangen waren.

„Wo ist das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens, Potter?"

Diese Frage riss Harry aus seinen Betrachtungen. Der Phönixorden! Sirius' Haus, dort wo seine Freunde waren, die Weasleys, Remus Lupin, Mad Eye Moody und all die anderen. Nein! Er würde sie nicht verraten. Er durfte nicht noch mehr Schuld auf sich laden. Ein neuer Funken Widerstand flammte unerwartet ihn ihm auf: „Vergiss es, Tom!"

Er wusste nicht, woher diese Worte so plötzlich kamen, doch sie hatten eine intensive Wirkung auf die erschreckende Missbildung eines Menschen vor ihm. Voldemort trat näher an ihn heran, den Zauberstab direkt auf Harrys Herz gerichtet.

„Der edle Gryffindor will also doch spielen.", zischte er einer Schlange nicht unähnlich. „Das gibt diesem Zeitvertreib mehr Würze, nicht wahr. IMPERIO."

Ein Gefühl der Leichtigkeit durchflutete seinen Körper und Kopf, ließ ihn Schmerz, Schuld und Trauer vergessen, während eine befehlende Stimme ihn aufforderte, zu antworten. ‚Wo ist das Hauptquartier?'

‚Warum sollte ich das sagen?', stellte er sich die Gegenfrage.

‚ANTWORTE!', befahl jene erste Stimme drängender.

‚Aber warum? Wenn ich es täte, würden viele andere sterben. Sterben. Sie dürfen nicht sterben.' Der Widerstand wuchs, bis er sich wieder in jener düsteren Zelle befand, die nun um so kälter und bedrohlicher wirkte, da der kurze Moment der Leichtigkeit schwand. „Ich wiederhole: Vergiss es, Tom!", lehnte er voller Missachtung ab. Was auch immer mit ihm geschehen würde, keiner der anderen durfte darunter leiden.

„Legilimens."

Es war wie ein Aufprall eines Klatschers gegen seinen Kopf, der Harry mit aller Wucht gegen die Wand hinter sich presste. Doch dies realisierte er gar nicht mehr, sondern spürte nur, wie etwas Kaltes in seinem Hirn herumtastete, suchte und suchte. Bilder, Erinnerungen, Gefühle heraufbeschwörend, die Harry um nichts in der Welt jemals hatte freilassen wollen. Cedric auf dem Friedhof, seine Mutter schützend vor ihm, Cho unter dem Mistelzweig im Raum der Wünsche, Dudley, der ihn versuchte kopfüber ins Schulklo zu tauchen, auf Ron zu schwebende Gehirne, Sirius, der in den Torbogen stürzte … Hitze der Empörung schoss in ihm auf, bildete selbstständig und unvorhersehbar eine glühende Mauer um seinen verwundeten Geist. Noch einmal spürte er den tastenden Angriff der Kälte, die vor Überraschung an diesem Schutz scheiterte, regelrecht verbrannt und zurückgeschleudert wurde.

Als Harry seine Umgebung augenblicklich wieder bewusst aufnahm, hörte er das fassungslose Zischen Voldemorts, der ihn nun mit einem weitaus durchdringenderen Blick anstarrte. Tja, das Spiel schien in die zweite Runde zu gehen, dachte Harry mit jenem Zynismus, der ihn in letzter Zeit immer gleichgültiger hatte werden lassen. Wer hätte das gedacht?

„Du hast also Unterricht in Okklumentik gehabt, aber das wird dir nichts nützen, Potter. Niemand widersteht dem Dunklen Lord!" Unwiderstehlich, was?, fragte Harry sich bissig und kicherte beinahe vor rasender Hysterie, ehe er leicht konsterniert wahrnahm, dass es sich bei dieser glühenden, mentalen Wand tatsächlich um so etwas wie Okklumentik handelte. Diese Information hätte ihm vor einigen Monaten mehr bedeutet, als es momentan der Fall war, hätte ihn womöglich zufrieden mit seiner Leistung gemacht. Allein der Wunsch seine Freunde zu schützen, ließ ihn jetzt absichtlich erneut jenes Gebilde um seinen Geist errichten, als er die Wiederholung des „Legilimens" hörte.

Dieses Mal erschütterte der Aufprall die Wand, sie kam ins Schwanken, doch er stemmte sich mit aller Macht seines Geistes dagegen und stärkte die wankenden Begrenzungen. Als er sicher war, dass sie stehen bleiben würden, entspannte er sich in deren Sicherheit, um in aller Ruhe neue Kraft zu tanken und einen zweiten, kleineren – nichts desto trotz ebenso starken – Ring dahinter zu errichten. Wenn er etwas aus seinen vergangenen Taten gelernt hatte, dann dass er wesentlich mehr Vorsicht walten lassen musste und die Sicherheit seiner Freunde war ihm selbst den kleinsten Rest seiner Widerstandskraft wert.

Der nächste Angriff erfolgte bald und der Kampf war erschöpfend, ließ ihm jedoch genug Zeit, seine Technik zu verbessern. Wenn er achtsam genug war, brauchte er sich lediglich auf den jeweiligen Angriffspunkt zu konzentrieren, dort alle notwendige Kraft einsetzen und den Rest in guten Dosen einsparen.

Aufprall folgte auf Aufprall, wieder und wieder, die Fragen wechselten zur Prophezeiung und wieder zurück, schneller und schneller, doch die Intensität nahm seit der zweiten Attacke nicht mehr zu, das konnte er unbewusst spüren. Ebenso wie er wahrnahm, dass seine Reserven nach und nach aufgebraucht wurden. Irgendwo in ihm existierte etwas, von dem er nicht wusste, was es war, lediglich, dass es da war. Dass er daraus seine Widerstandskraft zog. Eine Kraft, die nachzulassen drohte. Er konnte die ersten kalten Schwingungen wahrnehmen, die durch die erste Mauer drangen. Noch einmal lehnte er sich dagegen auf, als eine weitere Kollision erfolgte und die Wand zerbarst. Doch der Stoß prallte nun in ihrem Irrglauben des Erfolges gegen die zweite und wurde zurückgeworfen.

Sobald Harry sicher war, dass der Legilimens-Fluch von ihm genommen war, wagte er sich aus seiner Deckung hervor. Erst jetzt spürte er das unaufhörliche Zittern, das seinen gesamten Körper durchschüttelte. Ein Schweißfilm der Anstrengung lag über seinem Gesicht und als er einatmete, sackte er vor Erschöpfung zur Seite und blieb kraftlos liegen, wo und wie er war. Was auch immer um ihn herum geschah, er nahm lediglich einige Schemen wahr, die er mit dem Rest seines arbeitenden Gehirns als Todesser einordnete.

Dann spürte er nur noch, wie sein Körper durch die Luft bewegt wurde. Sollte er einen Fluchtversuch unternehmen? In seinem Zustand? Irrsinn war schon gar kein Ausdruck mehr für eine solche Idee.

Man brachte ihn in einen anderen Raum, größer, doch ebenso düster wie seine Zelle. Irgendwo waren mehrere Stimmen, die er geflissentlich ignorierte. Er spürte die Anwesenheit anderer Personen mehr, als dass er sie tatsächlich sehen konnte.

Das Übelkeit erregende Brennen seiner Narbe verblasste, eine beruhigende Lethargie legte sich über ihn. Er musste sich soweit möglich regenerieren, um seinen angegriffenen Geist vor weiteren Attacken zu schützen, um seine Freunde zu schützen. Doch während sein Körper abschaltete, reagierte sein Körper noch immer. Ein Cruciatus traf ihn. Vor Überraschung stieß er einen markerschütternden Schrei aus. Die Schmerzen ließen alle Sicherheit der Wände zerschmelzen, er krümmte sich vor Qual, als sämtliche Muskeln sich in ihm verspannten, seine Nerven vor Pein schrieen.

Als er gegen seinen Willen zu sich kam, wurde er von einer erschreckend bekannten Stimme begrüßt: „Das kleine Baby-Potter ist aufgewacht. Jetzt können wir weiterspielen."

Harry erkannte den wahnsinnigen Blick der Frau. Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius' Mörderin. Siedend heißer Hass – noch gepaart mit dem kaum vergangenen Anblick Pettigrews – wallte sintflutartig in ihm auf und ehe er es sich versah, ehe er wusste, woher er die Kraft dafür nahm, sprang er wie von Sinnen auf sie zu und gemeinsam krachten sie gegen die Wand. Er hörte ein seltsam splitterndes Geräusch, dann traf ihn ein weiterer Cruciatus-Fluch, der ihn rückwärts zu Boden gehen ließ.

Nur der verzweifelte Wunsch, nichts zu verraten, hielt ihn davon ab, zu schreien. Ein zweiter Cruciatus legte sich über den anderen und er scharrte verzweifelt mit den Händen nach Halt auf dem steinernen Boden. Ein sinnloses Unterfangen, das ihm lediglich blutende Fingerkuppen eintrug.

„Bella, hör auf, wir müssen ihn am Leben lassen!", befahl eine kalte Stimme. Die Folter wurde abgebrochen, doch die Schmerzen hallten fortdauernd in ihm nach. Kannte er diese Stimme nicht? Woher?

„Am Leben lassen? Er hat mir die Nase gebrochen!", schrie Bellatrix Lestrange hysterisch.

Die zweite Stimme besänftigte sie. „Aber so macht es doch mehr Spaß, nicht wahr?"

„Ja.", stimmte die Todesserin zu und ein intensives, wahnsinniges Funkeln trat in ihre Augen, das nichts Gutes verhieß. „FRACTURA!"1

Geradeso vernahm Harry noch ein unerträgliches Knirschen, als er sich auch schon instinktiv an den linken Oberschenkel griff. Der Schmerz war mörderisch und er konnte ihn genau zuordnen. Das letzte Mal hatte er es in seinem Arm gespürt, nachdem ein Klatscher ihn getroffen und gebrochen hatte. Kaum hatte er seinen Körper leicht aufgerichtet, hörte er einen weiteren Fluch. „FLAGELLATE!"2

Ein peitschendes Geräusch erschall hinter ihm, dann schlug etwas zischend gegen seinen Rücken und hinterließ brennende Striemen auf seiner Haut. Kaum verstand er, dass das Geräusch beste Rückschlüsse auf den Gegenstand, der dies anrichtete, gewährte, wurde er erneut getroffen. Stöhnend versuchte er auszuweichen, zur Seite zu rollen, doch sein gebrochenes Bein sandte qualvolle Stiche an den Rest seines Körpers.

Jemand lachte und weitere fielen hämisch ein. Und ihn nannte man einen Psycho! Irgendwen animierte das Gelächter wohl zu weiteren Taten, denn schon wieder wurde Harry mit einem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt, der kein Ende nehmen wollte. Er kam gerade weit genug zu Bewusstsein, um wahrzunehmen, wie ein anderer Todesser übernahm und später … Später? Gab es überhaupt noch ein Später? … eine neue Art Schmerz, als kratze jemand mit einem spitzen Messer über seine Brust … einen irren Moment hatte er das Gefühl, er sei ein Stück Pergament, das mit seltsamen Runen verziert wurde … dann krümmte er sich auch schon wieder zusammen, ein letzter Versuch, die Angriffsfläche zu verringern … wurde jedoch von der Folter halb aufgerichtet … bog seinen Rücken durch, als wolle er aus seinem eigenen Körper fliehen … krallte sich doch wieder in einem sinnlosen Kampf am Boden fest … irgendwo, am Rande seines Bewusstseins wieder Stimmen … kalt, heiß, wahnsinnig … alles Psychos! … gab es einen einzigen sicheren Ort für ihn, irgendwo in diesem Universum? … Krämpfe warfen ihn hin und her … warum musste es andauern? … Andauern? Unendlichkeit, ewige Schmerzen … etwas riss ihn zurück ins Hier und Jetzt … dieses etwas waren neuerliche peitschende Geräusche, brennende Striemen auf seinem Rücken … wenn es enden würde, wäre er bei Sirius … seine Eltern … Sirius …

Seine Sinne spielten verrückt. Er roch Blut, schmeckte Blut und sah rote Punkte vor seinen Augen tanzen, ehe er dachte, hätte Schmerz eine Farbe, wäre es Schwarz. Ein derart tiefes Schwarz, dass es den Augen wehtat, weil es unendlich war und alles in sich aufsog. Alle Hoffnung, Glaube und Zuversicht aufgesogen von diesem farblosen Schwarz, nachgiebig wie eine feste Mauer aus Stahl und dann leuchtete da etwas auf. Weiß. Gleißendes, blendendes Weiß. Es kam auf ihn zu und darauf zu rennend, floh er die Schwärze. Kaum erreichte er es, tat es etwas seltsames. Unter seiner geistigen Berührung dehnte es sich aus, bis es in einer schlagartigen Explosion barst.

„Sirius…", seufzte er ein letztes Mal, ehe ihn ein ungewohntes Gefühl des Zergehens erreichte und kein düsteres, von Todessern gefülltes Gefängnis mehr umgab.

Erläuterungen:

1 von mir kreierter Fluch: fractura (lat. das Zerbrechen; _med. _Knochenbruch, Fraktur)

2 ebenfalls von mir: flagellate von flagellare (lat. peitschen, schlagen); habe aus rein lautmalerischen Gründen den Imperativ Plural eingesetzt (flagelle klingt irgendwie nicht so)

… wird fortgesetzt …

Please R&R


	4. Sehnsucht

Folgende zwei Kapitel etwas weniger Action (irgendwie muss der Gute ja erst mal auf die Beine kommen) und etwas weniger düster (wuahahaha kommt später wieder)

**Disclaimer:** siehe vorige Kapitel (abgesehen von der Story nix von mir oder so ähnlich)

Hat mit dem Upload etwas länger gedauert, obwohl ich den Server wirklich mit Keksen nur so gefüttert und ihm geschmeichelt habe. Menno! Dieses blöde Ding hat Ewigkeiten rumgezickt, ehe er mein Log-In angenommen hat.

Dafür jetzt auch gleich zwei Chaps auf einmal (siehe carika-Bonus) (vielleicht noch ein drittes, wenn ich es zeitmäßig und Mithilfe des Servers schaffe grins)

**carika:** schlauuuu! Yep, wie du unten gleich sehen wirst, lagst du genau richtig. bonus-kapitel verdient hast

**alex black5: **Gitterstäbe mussten sein (sonst hätte er ja aus'm Fenster abhauen können … obwohl vielleicht auch wieder nicht, ich meine, fliegen kann er ja wohl kaum) andererseits dacht ich mir, wenn sie ihn im 5. Band bei ihrem Ausflug zum schönsten-Garten-oder-so-ähnlich-Wettbewerb einsperren, sind die Fenster nur die Krönung des Ganzen … okay, sie hätten nicht sein müssen, geb's ja zu, wollt einfach das Gefängnis, das Harry sich im Inneren aufgebaut hat, äußerlich verdeutlichen. wuahahaha gut rauslaviert, wa?

**hermine potter:** Hey, danke für den Hinweis und natürlich die Review einmal grinsend anstrahl

** schoggi:** klar, Rettung schon erledigt! Dicker, fetter Schmatz! Meine erste Review!!!!!!!! Deswegen geht's auch gleich weiter (insofern Server mitspielt, bettle ihn jetzt schon das halbe Wochenende an, mich reinzulassen) ach ja, Folterszene – hab zwei Seiten, eine absolut romantische, die sich hier offensichtlich nicht durchsetzen konnte, und eine krass sadistische, die hier eindeutig die Führung übernommen hat (Grusel mich vor mir selbst), Good, old Goethe hatte schon Recht mit seinem Faust und ‚Hach, zwei Seelen wohnen in meiner Brust' (oder so ähnlich)

**4. Sehnsucht**

_Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall wie von einer Explosion erschütterte das Haus bis in die Grundfesten._

„Bei Merlins Bart …", fluchte im selben Moment die grollende Stimme Mad Eye Moodys aus der Eingangshalle. Als wäre dies ein Kommando stürmten alle aus der Küche in seine Richtung. Ob es schon Neuigkeiten gab? Hatten er und Dumbledore etwas über Harrys Entführung erfahren? Der alte Auror beugte sich bei ihrer Ankunft über eine kaum kenntliche Gestalt, die dort am Boden lag, und knurrte: „Er lebt. Noch."

Damit übertönte er kaum das zeternde Geschrei der alten Mrs. Black, die von ihrem Bild aus das Geschehen kommentierte. „_Abschaum! Dreckige Halbblüter! Blutsverräter, die mein_ …"

„Stupor!", brüllte Lupin und zerrte den Vorhang wieder vor ihr Bild, drehte sich sofort zu der halbtoten Gestalt am Boden zu und vernahm ein kaum noch gehauchtes „Sirius…". Dann schien alles Leben aus Harry zu weichen.

„Ist das …", flüsterte Tonks zittrig. Panikartiger Schrecken malte sich auf ihrem jungen Gesicht ab.

Erst jetzt begriffen die Ordensmitglieder, wer diese bewusstlose Person war, die ihre peinlich sauber gehaltene Eingangshalle vollblutete. Remus stürzte vor: „Harry!" Mrs. Weasley stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus, Tonks hatte damit zu kämpfen, die vor Entsetzen umstürzende Arabella Figg aufzufangen, Mundungus Fletcher genehmigte sich auf den Schrecken erst einmal einen tiefen Schluck aus dem Flachmann … Als Dumbledore eintrat, glitt ein Schatten tiefer Besorgnis über sein Gesicht. „Kingsley, hol Madame Pomfrey, sofort! Arthur, bring den Jungen hoch ins Gästezimmer; Molly informiere seine Freunde doch bitte, dass er vorerst in Sicherheit ist. Tonks, kümmere dich um Arabella und begleite sie zurück in den Ligusterweg. Remus …" Alle befolgten seine Anweisungen, froh endlich zu wissen, was sie tun mussten, doch Lupin warf Dumbledore lediglich einen scharfen Blick zu, der klar machte, er würde keine Sekunde von Harrys Seite weichen.

„St. Mungo.", war Madame Pomfreys erster Kommentar beim Anblick ihres Patienten, doch ein fragender Blick auf Dumbledores Gesicht sagte ihr, dass das keine mögliche Option war. „Nun gut. Alle vom Bett weg!", befahl sie resolut und machte sich an die Arbeit. Mit dem Zauberstab fuhr sie Harrys Körper entlang, um eine genaue Analyse des Gesundheitszustandes zu erhalten und ihre Lippen wurden immer schmaler. Als sie zu seinem Kopf kam, endete sie abrupt.

„Was ist?", forderte Lupin.

„Starke Okklumentikschilde, ich kann seinen Kopf nicht untersuchen." Sie öffnete ihre Tasche und förderte etliche Tränke und Geräte zutage. Eilends schloss sie die äußeren Verletzungen, heilte Schnitte und Blessuren, um einem weiteren Blutverlust vorzubeugen, erst danach entfernte sie den gebrochenen Knochen, konzentrierte sich auf die schweren Wunden seines Oberkörpers und flößte ihm einen Heiltrank nach dem anderen ein. „Armer Junge, dass er das überhaupt ausgehalten hat. Er muss stundenlang dem Cruciatus ausgesetzt worden sein. Falls er aufwacht, kann ich für nichts garantieren."

Sie drehte ihn sanft zur Seite, um seinen Rücken mit einer schmerzstillenden und heilenden Salbe zu verarzten, als Harry sich aus Schmerz vor der Berührung auch schon wegrollte. „Der Cruciatus wirkt noch nach.", informierte die Heilerin leise.

Die Tür wurde mit einem dramatischen Krachen aufgestoßen, Severus Snape erschien und streckte der Heilerin sofort einen Trank entgegen. „Gegen die Nachwirkungen."

Madame Pomfrey stellte keine weiteren Fragen, sondern tat wortlos, was er gesagt hatte. Keine Minute später entspannte sich ihr Patient merklich und fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf. Erleichtert gab die Heilerin Anweisungen. „Severus, Sie sollten Ihre Platzwunde ebenfalls behandeln lassen."

Unwirsch knurrte er etwas von wegen, das könne er selbst wohl besser beurteilen. Erst auf diesen kurzen Schlagabtausch hin bemerkten die anderen, dass auch der Zaubertrankmeister leicht mitgenommen wirkte und außerordentlich blass war. Mit leicht zitternder Hand zog er Harrys Zauberstab aus seinem Todesserumhang und legte ihn auf den Nachttisch, als handle es sich um ein äußerst explosives und gefährliches Etwas. Dumbledore warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, doch Snape sank, in einem mehr als ungewohnten Anfall von Schwäche, in einen Stuhl. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sah er sich nicht in der Lage, Erklärungen abzugeben, ebenso zweifelhaft war, ob irgendjemand diese aufnehmen konnte.

Entscheidender war die Frage, ob Harry Potter völlig genesen würde. Wer dem Cruciatus zu lang ausgesetzt wurde, hatte mit Folgeschäden zu rechnen. Die Longbottoms, Nevilles Eltern waren das beste Beispiel dafür. Sie lagen seit mittlerweile über 15 Jahren im St. Mungo, geschlossene Abteilung, Fluchschäden.

Harry schwebte in einer Nicht-Welt umher und fühlte sich angenehm leicht, beinahe befreit. Um ihn herum existierte nichts und dennoch sah er in einem wohltuenden Dämmerlicht undeutliche Schemen. Gelegentlich wurde er von einigen aus unerklärlichen Gründen angezogen, doch erreichte ihn niemanden – denn er war sich sicher, dass diese Schemen Personen waren. Irgendwann kam ihm in den Sinn, dass diese Personen gar keine feste Form mehr hatten und er sie deswegen nicht deutlicher erkennen konnte. Ob er wohl auch nur noch ein solcher Schatten war? Mit Bestimmtheit konnte er diese Frage nicht beantworten und seltsamerweise störte ihn das auch nicht länger.

Stattdessen schwebte er umher, kollerte mal da hin, mal dorthin und hatte das erste Mal seit sehr, sehr langer Zeit keinen Druck mehr auf sich lasten. Beinahe übermütig ob dieser grenzenlosen Freiheit durchstreifte er seine Umgebung, rastete, wenn er Lust dazu hatte, oder erhob sich so rasend schnell in die Luft, als ritte er auf seinem Feuerblitz. So musste es sich anfühlen, wenn man nicht der Junge, der lebt, war.

Es war … nun irgendwann, denn Zeit spielte in dieser Nicht-Welt einfach keine Rolle … also, es passierte einfach. Er kollidierte mit einem anderen Schemen. „Bitte, entschuldigen Sie.", meinte er höflich und nahm etwas Abstand, ehe er mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte. Dieser Schatten nahm Gestalt an, eine allzu bekannte Form. „Sirius!", schrie er beinahe und wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte er wohl vor Erleichterung und Glück geweint. Sein Pate sah so verändert, so viel jünger aus, als bei ihrer letzten Begegnung. Als wäre die Last von zwölf Jahren Askaban ausgelöscht worden und gleichzeitig strahlten seine Augen eine ungewohnte Weisheit aus.

Sirius sah ihn, erkannte ihn und blaffte ihn plötzlich wütend an. „Was machst du hier, Harry?"

Erschrocken wich Harry etwas zurück. „Ich weiß nicht. Wo sind wir denn?"

„In der Zwischenwelt.", erklärte sein Pate nun etwas ruhiger und lächelte überraschend. „Es ist schön, dich zu sehen. Trotz der Umstände."

„Dann … dann bist du nicht böse auf mich? Es war meine Schuld. Ich war so dumm und unvorsichtig und hätte niemals …", stotterte er erstickt und Sirius nahm ihn einfach in die Arme, strich ihm tröstend über den Rücken.

„Harry, es war nicht deine Schuld. Ich hätte dir erst gar keinen Anlass geben dürfen, dass du glauben könntest, ich wäre des Eingesperrtseins im Haus dermaßen überdrüssig, dass ich einfach losmarschiere und mich von Old Voldie einfangen lasse. Ich wiederhole: Es war nicht deine Schuld." Er redete noch weiter, doch das einzige, das in Harrys Bewusstsein drang, waren die immer wiederkehrenden Worte: „Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

Erleichterung, abgrundtiefe Erleichterung durchflutete Harry und gegen seinen Willen kicherte er. „Old Voldie?"

„Warum nicht? Hier wechselt die Perspektive doch beträchtlich."

Das erinnerte Harry an etwas. „Hier? Was genau ist diese Zwischenwelt?"

„Der Übergang zur anderen Seite. Ich weiß noch nicht genau, was da auf mich zukommt, aber ich bin echt gespannt. Hier an diesem, nun ja, Ort sortierst du dein Leben, was du an Erinnerungen mitnehmen und was du zurücklassen willst. Danach geht's dann weiter."

„NEIN!", rief Harry entsetzt und völlig außer sich. „Nein, du darfst nicht weitergehen. Ich brauche dich, ich kann dich nicht noch einmal gehen lassen. Du…"

„Hey, schon gut. Schon gut. Alles in Ordnung.", beruhigte ihn sein Pate. „Erklär mir erst einmal was passiert ist. Weshalb bist du hier?"

Gegen den Wunsch ankämpfend, sich in die sichere Geborgenheit einer Umarmung seines Paten zu werfen, setzte er sich und begann zu erzählen. Von seiner Trauer und den Schuldgefühlen nach Sirius' Tod, dem trostlosen Ferienbeginn, der nächtliche Überfall und der Gefangennahme sowie der kaum zu beschreibenden Folter, bis er sich für einen Moment in Sirius' Haus wieder zu finden glaubte. „Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr, was das Ganze soll. Was von mir erwartet ist, weiß ich, aber … es ist so sinnlos."

„Es tut mir so leid, Harry." Sirius seufzte schwer. „Hör mir jetzt genau zu. Nach dem, was du mir berichtet hast, bist du appariert. Ich weiß nicht wie oder woher du die außergewöhnliche Kraft dazu genommen hast, aber deine Beschreibung passt genau und du hast dich damit selbst gerettet. Du musst zu deinen Freunden zurückkehren, du darfst nicht in dieser Zwischenwelt bleiben oder noch schlimmer weitergehen. Du musst umkehren…"

„Aber ich … Bitte, ich will bei dir bleiben. Diese Prophezeiung …"

„Du wirst lernen, Harry. Du wirst an dir selbst und deinen Erfahrungen wachsen. Du hast ein unglaubliches Potential in dir, du musst herausfinden, wie viel du damit schaffen kannst und eines Tages wirst du auch gegen Old Voldie bestehen, ihn besiegen können." Seine Weisheit trat nun noch offensichtlicher zutage. „Denk an deine Freunde, an die Weasleys, an dein Leben, nicht an diese vermaledeite Prophezeiung … Ich weiß, es ist schwer und so schnell wird es auch nicht leichter werden, aber nimm es Stück für Stück. Hey, du hast bald Geburtstag, du wirst sechzehn! Wenn ich das James erzähle …"

„Geh nicht!" Er konnte allein den Gedanken daran nicht ertragen und wenn erst das Gefühl wieder dazu kommen würde. Es schüttelte ihn vor Widerwillen.

Sirius strich ihm durch das wirre Haar und hielt schließlich seine offene Handfläche über seine Stirn: „Denk an deine Freunde, an Ron und Hermine, Ginny, Neville…"

Harry blinzelte, doch Sirius' Form verschwamm vor ihm, die Zwischenwelt entglitt ihm mehr und mehr, trotz seines Widerstrebens.

„Kämpfe mit allen Mitteln, Harry. Versprich es mir."

„Ich verspreche es …", flüsterte er matt.

„Gut, dann verspreche ich dir, dich zu unterstützen." Ein bellendes Lachen erschall noch in Harrys Ohren, ehe er einen letzten ominösen Satz seines Paten vernahm: „Du hörst noch von mir."

Stöhnend schlug Harry die Augen auf, nicht sicher ob er wirklich sehen wollte, wo er sich befand. Eine piepsige Stimme riss ihn aus dem Rest seiner Benommenheit. „Harry Potter Sir ist endlich wach. Was kann Dobby für Harry Potter Sir tun?"

Dobby? Was tat Dobby hier? „Brille.", gurgelte Harry heiser und spürte, wie seine Sicht sofort besser wurde. Dann erkannte er das Zimmer als jenes wieder, in dem Ron und er sich während des letzten Sommers im Grimmauldplatz aufgehalten hatte, und sah auch das Portrait, aus dem er gerade noch Phineas Nigellus verschwinden sah. Vorsichtig drehte er seinen Kopf, um einen kompletten Umblick zu erhalten. Direkt neben ihm strahlten zwei riesige, leuchtende Augen in seine. „'lo Dobby. Du hier?"

„Harry Potter Sir darf sich nicht anstrengen. Professor Dumbledore hat Dobby gebeten, hier auf großen Harry Potter aufzupassen."

„War ich denn lange weg?"

„Zwei Wochen fast, Harry Potter Sir. Alle haben sich große Sorgen gemacht. Dobby muss Bescheid sagen, dass Harry Potter Sir wieder aufgewacht und gesund ist."

Der Hauself wollte bereits verschwinden, als Harry ihn aufhielt. „Warte noch Dobby. Wer ist denn alles hier?"

„Harry Potters Wheezy und seine Freundin mit den Hüten und all die anderen Wheezys und Professor Lupin und…"

„Schon gut.", winkte Harry lächelnd ab. „Dobby, hilfst du mir, mich anzuziehen?"

Der Hauself warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu, so dass Harry selbst einen Moment überlegte, ob Aufstehen eine sonderlich gute Idee war, entschied jedoch, dass zwei Wochen Schlaf wohl genug Ruhe waren. Vorsichtig tastete er seinen Oberkörper durch das T-Shirt ab. Keine Schmerzen, Brüche oder sonstige Verletzungen mehr erkennbar. Beinahe schien alles wie ein schlechter Alptraum.

Seine Bewegungen waren noch etwas ungelenk, als hätte er seine Gliedmaßen seit Wochen nicht mehr bewegt – was schließlich auch den Tatsachen entsprach. Etwa eine Viertelstunde später stieg er vorsichtig die Treppe hinunter, sein Oberschenkel war steifer als seine anderen Körperteile, doch es klappte ganz gut und er verheimlichte dem besorgten Hauselfen an seiner Seite, dass jedes Mal wenn er mit dem Bein auftrat, kleine, schmerzhafte Stiche seine gesamte linke Seite durchfuhren. Er hatte Sirius ein Versprechen gegeben.

Dennoch kam er an der letzten Stufe zur Eingangshalle leicht ins Stolpern und Dobby stützte ihn besorgt. „Harry Potter Sir besser hier warten sollte, muss erst untersucht werden."

Die piepsige Stimme hatte eine fürchterliche Wirkung, denn kaum erklang sie, flog schon der Vorhang vor dem gefürchteten Bildnis von Mrs. Black auf und mit einem Blick, bei dem ihr geradezu die Augen aus dem Gesicht fallen wollten, erkannte sie Harry. Schleunigst holte sie einmal tief Luft, dann zeterte sie los: „_Duuuu! Halbblut, der mein Haus verunziert. Abschaum, der sich bei meinem Blutsverräter von einem Sohn eingenistet hat. Du…_"

Harry hielt es nicht mehr aus. Dass diese Frau, die sich selbst Mutter schimpfte, derart über Sirius sprach, brach in ihm einen Damm. Mit glühenden Augen hob er den Zauberstab und zielte direkt auf ihr Gesicht: „RUMPETE!"

Dieser Spruch hatte eine gar außergewöhnliche Wirkung, in mehrfacher Hinsicht.

Erstens zerbarst das gesamte Bildnis inklusive ein Stück der dahinter liegenden Wand. Das Geschrei endete sofort.

Zweitens lachte eine Stimme in seinem Schädel bellend: ‚Das hat die alte Sabberhexe verdient!' Was wiederum Harry dazu brachte, einerseits an seinem Geisteszustand zu zweifeln und andererseits beinahe einen Luftsprung vor Schreck zu machen.

Drittens wurde die Tür zur Küche mit einem Knall geöffnet, einige Leute rannten auf ihn zu und ehe er es sich versah, umarmte ihn jemand mit extrem buschigen Haar – das konnte nur Hermine sein! – und presste ihm fast alle Luft aus dem Leib. Als nächstes trat ein vor Erleichterung leuchtender Ron in sein Gesichtsfeld, der ob Hermines Verhalten verdächtig belustigt die Augen verdrehte. „Jetzt lass ihn halt erstmal wieder zu Atem kommen, Hermine."

Als drittes mischte sich nun eine bestimmende, wenn auch nicht weniger erleichtert wirkende Mrs. Weasley ein. „Kinder, lasst den Armen doch ein wenig Luft zum Atmen." Doch kaum hatte sich Hermine von ihm gelöst, fiel er ihn die herzhafte Umarmung von Rons Mutter. „Komm, du hast sicher Hunger. Natürlich hast du. Ab in die Küche. Dort kannst du dich erst mal in Ruhe hinsetzen."

Harry grinste seine Freunde kurz an und murmelte etwas von wegen, er hätte zwei Wochen lang genug Ruhe abbekommen.

Wird fortgesetzt …

Please R&R


	5. Erwachen

**Disclaimer: **siehe Kapitel (1-3)

Wie angekündigt etwas weniger Action, nur ein paar Entschlüsse und winzige Informationsfitzelchen, die für den Rest der Geschichte wichtig sein werden. (Wer denkt, eine Ahnung zu haben, wohin es geht, kriegt 'nen Riesenschokokeks und ein schnelleres Upload!!!)

**5. Erwachen**

Es war schwerer, als er gedacht hatte, den Weg bis in die Küche zurückzulegen. Bei jedem Schritt stach seine linke Seite mehr und so seufzte er erleichtert auf, als er endlich auf einem Stuhl an dem großen, runden und unglaublich schwarzen Küchentisch Platz nehmen konnte. Hermine kämpfte noch immer um ihre Selbstbeherrschung, während Ron ihn keinen Moment aus den Augen ließ und Mrs. Weasley bereits hastig alles nur irgendwie Essbare – zumindest kam es Harry so vor – auf den Tisch zauberte. Eine seltsame Stille war inzwischen eingetreten, in der niemand etwas sagen zu wollen schien.

Nur langsam begriff Harry, dass sie auf ein Zeichen von ihm warteten. Dachten sie, er würde sofort bewusstlos zusammenklappen, wenn sie ihn auch nur mit einem einzigen Wort zu sehr anstrengten? Was erwarteten sie von ihm? Eine feierliche Ansprache? Ungeduldig griff er nach einem Becher Kürbissaft, nippte vorsichtig daran und versuchte in den Gesichtern seiner Freunde eine Antwort auf seine eigenen Fragen zu finden. Allerdings sah es nicht so aus, als würden sie den ersten Schritt machen. Nun gut … „Ähm … Dobby meinte, ich wäre fast zwei Wochen bewusstlos gewesen? Was für ein Tag ist heute?"

„Der 31. Juli."

Harry prustete und verteilte den Kürbissaft wie einen feinen Regen über den halben Tisch. „Der …? Ach du Scheiße!" Sein Geburtstag! Plötzlich musste er grinsen. „Okay, wo sind meine Geschenke?"

Ehe noch jemand antworten konnte, flammte der Kamin grün auf und Professor Dumbledore kurz darauf gefolgt von Madame Pomfrey erschienen. Der Schuldirektor lächelte ihn fröhlich an, doch konnte Harry den Ausdruck der Erleichterung in seinen Augen trotzdem erkennen. „Offensichtlich hast du dir den richtigen Tag zum Erwachen ausgesucht, Harry. Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut."

„Das sollte doch wohl lieber ich entscheiden, Mr. Potter!", mischte sich Madame Pomfrey energisch ein und marschierte auf ihn zu. „Sie müssen noch untersucht werden."

„Aber Poppy!" Harry bedachte sie mit einem hinreißenden Lächeln. „Jetzt flicken Sie mich seit über fünf Jahren zusammen, da können Sie doch endlich Harry sagen."

Die Heilerin schien einen Moment sprachlos, ehe sie mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln meinte: „Um die Untersuchung kommen Sie trotzdem nicht herum, … Harry."

Im Salon untersuchte sie ihn gründlich und seufzte als sie ihre Analyse bei seinem Kopf mal wieder abbrechen musste. „Mr. Potter … ähm … Harry, würden Sie endlich diese Okklumentikschilde abbauen, damit ich die Diagnose abschließen kann!"

„Oh …" Harry war etwas verwirrt, er hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass die geistigen Wände noch immer standen. Wie war das denn passiert? Er war doch völlig am Ende gewesen, nachdem Voldemort ihn ewig lang traktiert hatte. Hmm, wie bekam man diese Dinger jetzt wieder weg? Nachdenklich konzentrierte er sich darauf, sah sie vor seinem inneren Auge und stellte sich vor, wie sie langsam zerschmolzen.

Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, lächelte ihn die Heilerin an und nickte. „Gut, ich kann keine bleibenden Schäden feststellen. Zumindest nicht in Ihrem Kopf. Die Wunden sind alle gut verheilt, allerdings was die Narben betrifft …"

„Narben?" Harry folgte ihrem Blick und sah das erste Mal an seinem nun nackten Oberkörper hinab. Er hatte das Gefühl, jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen zu müssen. Quer über seine Brust bis hin zum Hosenbund zog sich ein silbrig glänzendes Narbengeflecht. Ungläubig betastete er einige der Linien. Sie waren echt! „Aber … aber sonst hat es doch nie … ich meine, es sind nie …"

„Nun, normalerweise ist es auch kein Problem, Wunden magisch zu verschließen, ohne dass Spuren bleiben. Allerdings musste ich alles aufwenden, um Ihren Körper zusammen und am Funktionieren zu halten. Noch mehr Magie und ich hätte Sie überladen. Aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Es gibt einige Methoden, die Narben auf Brust und Rücken verschwinden …"

„Auf dem Rücken auch?", fragte Harry, ehe ihm einfiel, welchen Fluch Bellatrix Lestrange angewandt hatte. „Oh ja." Er riss sich zusammen und hielt seine Stimme neutral, leicht interessiert. „Also, kann man die Narben entfernen?"

„Ja, allerdings ist die Prozedur etwas … schmerzhaft und …."

Harry wollte gerade zynisch bemerken, dass er darin ja wohl ausreichend Erfahrung hatte, als er den besorgten Blick von Madame Pomfrey sah. „Und?", fragte er daher nur.

„Zuerst müssen Sie körperlich wieder in Form kommen. Ich gebe Ihnen Nährtränke, die Sie zusätzlich zu den normalen Mahlzeiten einnehmen sowie diese Pillen, die Ihren natürlichen Appetit anregen als auch dafür sorgen, dass die Gewichtszunahme an den richtigen Stellen einsetzt." Sie händigte ihm eine Flasche mit dem Trank und eine Dose mit Pillen aus und wandte sich zur Tür. „Gut, der Direktor möchte noch mit Ihnen sprechen. Und überanstrengen Sie sich die nächsten zwei Wochen nicht. Verstanden!"

Harry nickte kurz, zog sich das T-Shirt wieder an und starrte nachdenklich vor sich hin. Bislang hatte er noch nie äußerliche Zeichen seiner … nun ja … Auseinandersetzungen mit Voldemort bekommen, abgesehen von seiner Stirnnarbe. Er verdammte sie, weil sie ihn als den Jungen, der lebt, auswies und jeder ihn sofort erkannte, er mochte sie, weil sie seine Verbindung zu seinen Eltern und ihrem Tod war. Sie erinnerte ihn stetig an das, was er war: ein Gezeichneter. Nicht im Sinne von etwas Besonderem oder eines Helden – Wie er diesen Gedanken hasste! – sondern als jemand, der seinem Schicksal nicht entgehen konnte. Seit dem Ende des vergangenen Schuljahres, als Professor Dumbledore ihm den Inhalt der Prophezeiung mitgeteilt hatte, fragte er sich immer wieder, woher er die Kraft dafür nehmen sollte. Bei Merlin, er sollte eines Tages Voldemort, den mächtigsten Schwarzmagier der Gegenwart, gegenübertreten! Womöglich brauchte er mehr Mahnungen, disziplinierter und geduldiger zu sein, als eine einzelne Narbe an seiner Stirn. Er hatte Sirius versprochen, mit allen Mitteln zu kämpfen. Noch hatte er keine Ahnung wie, doch die Narben auf seinem Oberkörper würden ihn stets Ansporn und Erinnerung sein. Vielleicht …

Dumbledore trat ein und Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Einem Wink des alten Mannes folgend ließ er sich ihm gegenüber in einem Sessel nieder. Eine Weile trat vollkommene Stille ein, als erwarte Dumbledore, dass Harry zu reden anfangen würde. Doch der wusste einfach nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Leise stellte der Professor schließlich die eine Frage, die Harry momentan am wenigsten beantworten konnte. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Ich…" Sein Magen knurrte merklich und Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe, ehe er kleinlaut meinte: „Sieht aus, als hätte ich Hunger."

Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, wuselte Dobby eifrig mit einem Tablett Essen herein und stellte es vor ihnen auf einen Tisch. Harry lächelte ihn dankbar an und schon verschwand der Hauself wieder. Der Junge griff nach einem Sandwich und kaute versonnen. Es schmeckte besser als alles, was er je zu sich genommen hatte. Zufrieden entspannte er sich ein wenig.

Erneut war es Dumbledore, der die Stille durchbrach. „Ich bedaure, dass ich dich das fragen muss, aber an was kannst du dich erinnern, Harry?"

Das hatte er sich selbst noch nicht einmal gefragt. Wann auch? Vorsichtig nippte Harry an einer Tasse Tee und antwortete schließlich wahrheitsgemäß: „Ich denke, an fast alles. Zum Ende hin wird es etwas … verschwommen."

„Was wollte Voldemort von dir?"

„Abgesehen davon den Jungen, der lebt, zu dem Jungen, der endlich stirbt und seine Pläne nicht mehr durchkreuzt, zu machen?", entgegnete Harry mit einem ihm inzwischen wohlbekannten Anflug von Zynismus. Gleichzeitig wusste er jedoch, wie wichtig es für den Orden war, alles zu erfahren. „Er will noch immer den gesamten Inhalt der Prophezeiung wissen und wo das Hauptquartier des Ordens ist. Ich denke nicht, dass ich ihm irgendetwas verraten oder einen Anhaltspunkt gegeben habe. Er war am Ende etwas frustriert und … ungehalten deswegen." Wenn man es so bezeichnen wollte, wenn man als Spielzeug an seine verfluchten Todesser weitergereicht wurde. Harry räusperte sich. „Ich weiß nicht genau, was geschehen ist, aber bei seinem Legilimens-Angriff konnte ich ihn plötzlich abblocken. Es war, als würde sich eine Wand um meinen Verstand, meine Erinnerungen legen. Madame Pomfrey meinte vorhin, dass es sich dabei um Okklumentikschilde handelt. Aber wie? Ich meine, vergangenes Schuljahr habe ich es nicht einmal geschafft Sna… ähm … Professor Snape von meinen Erinnerungen fernzuhalten."

„An was hast du bei den Angriffen gedacht?"

„Daran, dass ich meine Freunde nicht verraten darf, weil sie sonst alle sterben würden. An Lupin, Tonks, Mad Eye und all die anderen." Und an Sirius, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Doch das wollte er nicht erwähnen, denn dann würde Dumbledore wahrscheinlich auch sehen können, wie gleichgültig ihm sein eigenes Leben gewesen war. … Oder noch immer war?

Der Schulleiter antwortete ihm bedächtig, ohne etwas von Harrys trüben Gedanken zu bemerken. „Nun, obwohl es allem, was man allgemein über Okklumentik weiß, denn normalerweise beruhen starke, geistige Abwehrschilde auf der völligen Abwesenheit von Emotionen, so haben dich auch hier deine Gefühle gerettet. Ebenso wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als du von dort disappariert bist. Dieses Phänomen, das natürliche Disapparieren in großer Notlage eines Zauberers, ist bereits mehrfach in der Geschichte aufgetreten."

„Hmm. Aber wie bin ich durch den Bann gekommen? Voldemort selbst hat darauf hingewiesen, dass man an jenem Ort nicht apparieren kann. In Hogwarts geht es ja auch nicht, also …"

„Ich kann nur auf meine vorige Antwort verweisen. Die Intensität deiner Gefühle hatte wohl auch darauf Einfluss."

Prüfend musterte Harry das Gesicht Dumbledores, denn irgendwo aus seinem Inneren kam der vage Verdacht, dass dies nicht alles war. Inzwischen kannte er das Gefühl, wenn ihm etwas vorenthalten wurde, bestens und dementsprechend sensibel waren seine Sinne darauf ausgerichtet. Tja, da waren sie wohl mal wieder dort angelangt, wo sie bereits vor einem Jahr gestanden hatten. Er wurde weiterhin als kleiner Junge behandelt, dem man nicht zuviel mitteilen durfte. Ausnahmsweise ließ er sich ob dieser Sachlage nichts anmerken, doch insgeheim fragte er sich, wie weit sie gehen würden, um sein Leben zu bestimmen. Was heißt ‚sie'? Es war ein Mann, der bestimmte. Ein einzelner Mann, der sagte, wo es lang ging. Ein alter Mann, der bereits einmal gravierende Fehler eingestanden hatte. Harry stritt mit sich selbst, schließlich war ihm nur zu bewusst, dass kein Mensch allwissend, allmächtig oder einfach nur fehlerfrei war und dennoch … Würde dieser Mann den gleichen Fehler noch einmal machen? Würde Dumbledore sich dazu entschließen, ihm, Harry, wichtige Informationen vorzuenthalten, um ihn zu beschützen, obwohl er das nicht konnte. Das hatten die Ereignisse bei den Dursleys nur zu deutlich gezeigt.

Harry schrak bei dem Gedanken an seine Verwandten aus seinen Grübeleien. „Die Dursleys …"

„Es tut mir leid. Sie sind alle drei tot.", ergänzte Dumbledore mit trauriger Stimme Harrys Satz.

Der fragte sich allerdings, ob er das gleiche Bedauern empfand. Ja, sie waren seine letzten Blutsverwandten und trotzdem konnte er für sie nicht die Trauer aufbringen, die der Verlust Sirius' oder gar Cedrics in ihm ausgelöst hatte. „Was war mit den Schutzbannen im Ligusterweg?"

„Darauf haben wir leider keine Antworten. Wir suchen noch nach einer Erklärung, aber bislang sind wir auf nichts gestoßen."

Hmm, das hörte sich tatsächlich ehrlich an, befand Harry und beließ es dabei. Er würde sich wohl selbst in die Materie einlesen müssen. Ohnehin würde er viel lesen müssen. Wenn man ihm keine Fragen beantwortete geschweige denn von selbst Informationen, die ihn ganz direkt betrafen, lieferte, würde er selbst sich auf die Suche machen. Schweigend griff er nach einem weiteren Sandwich und in seinem Kopf begann ein Plan zu reifen.

Ja, es wurde Zeit, dass er die Sache selbst in die Hand nahm.

Wird fortgesetzt …

Please R&R


	6. Neuerungen oder Weshalb nichts bleibt, w

**Disclaimer: **dito Kap.1-3

Hah! Es klappt! Hab den Server klein gekriegt, frisst mir momentan aus der Hand!!! Tralalalala

Angebot von Kap.5 steht. (Wer mir eine Review schickt, in der eine Vermutung geäußert wird, wohin es geht, die zudem mit meiner Storyplanung überein stimmt, kriegt schnelleren Upload … ähm, solange ich den Server irgendwie unter Kontrolle halten kann. Sagt mal, habt ihr auch ständig diese Schwierigkeiten auf die FF-Seite zu gelangen?)

**6. Neuerungen oder Weshalb nichts bleibt, wie es war**

Harry vermutete, dass das Gespräch zwischen ihm und dem Schulleiter für beide Seiten wenig zufrieden stellend gewesen war. Er selbst leerte den Teller mit Sandwichs, ehe er sich verabschiedete und in die Küche ging, um weitere Nahrung aufzunehmen. Vorsichtshalber nahm er vorher eine der Pillen von Madame Pomfrey, nicht dass er irgendwann eine riesige Fettwampe als Bauch vor sich her trug.

Hermine strahlte inzwischen übers gesamte Gesicht, als sie ihn sah, Ron war noch immer sprachlos und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, während Mrs. Weasley mit Hingabe kochte. Harry konnte sich ein weiteres herausforderndes Grinsen nicht verkneifen: „Also, was ist nun mit Geschenken?"

Erneut bekam er keine Antwort, denn in diesem Moment stürzten Ginny und Tonks durch die Tür, direkt auf ihn zu. Harry bemerkte gerade noch, dass sich Tonks – Dank ihrer Fähigkeiten als Metamorphmagus – in eine ältere Kopie von Ginny verwandelt hatte, ehe sie ihn beide stürmisch umarmten. Gleichzeitig! Und sie kieksten vor Freude, wie nur Mädchen es konnten. Stereo, in beide Ohren. Gleichzeitig! „Oh Harry! Endlich … Solche Sorgen … wann bist du aufgewacht? … Hast du schon … ALLES GUTE ZUM GEBURTSTAG!", schrie Tonks letztlich so laut, dass Harry glaubte, auf seinem rechten Ohr taub zu werden.

Er hielt vorsorglich eine Hand über besagtes Ohr, falls es zu einem weiteren solchen Ausbruch Tonks' kommen würde und funkelte sie wütend an. „Sag mal, willst du mich gleich wieder betäuben?"

„Nee, aber ich hab hier ein kleines Geschenk für dich." Grinsend reichte sie ihm ein Päckchen.

„Dann sei dir verziehen.", gab Harry noch leicht taub nach, setzte sich und riss das Geschenk auf. Zum Vorschein kam eine kleine, goldene Kugel, die sich plötzlich bewegte und in die Luft surrte. Augenblicklich fing Harry sie ein und warf Tonks einen verblüfften Blick zu. „Ein Schatz! Oh, wow! Das ist … Danke, Tonks."

„HAH! Wusst ich's doch. Das bringt dich gleich wieder auf Vordermann!" Sie strahlte ihn so fröhlich an, dass er einfach nicht anders konnte, als von einem Ohr zum anderen grinsend, zu erwidern.

Endlich kam auch Bewegung in seine Freunde, die ihm ihre Päckchen überreichten, als hätten sie die gesamte Zeit über gewusst, dass er rechtzeitig aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwachen würde. Doch ehe er eines davon öffnen konnte, reichte ihm Hermine mit zitternder Hand einen Brief. „Den musst du zuerst aufmachen. Bitte! Ich will es endlich wissen!"

Ron verdrehte hinter ihr die Augen und formte nur ein Wort mit den Lippen: ‚ZAG's'

Harry schluckte mehrmals, drehte den Brief des Ministeriums zwischen seinen Fingern, atmete tief durch und löste das Siegel.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_Sie haben in Ihren ZAG-Prüfungen folgende Zitate erreicht:_

Zauberkunst Theorie: EPraxis: E bestanden mit: E VerwandlungenTheorie: EPraxis: O 

_ bestanden mit: O_

Vert. gegen die dunklen KünsteTheorie: OPraxis: O 

_ bestanden mit: O_

_KräuterkundeTheorie: APraxis: E_

_ bestanden mit: E_

_Astronomie Theorie: EPraxis: E_

_ bestanden mit: E_

_ZaubertränkeTheorie: EPraxis: O_

_ bestanden mit: O_

_Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Theorie: OPraxis: O_

_ bestanden mit: O_

_ZaubereigeschichteTheorie: APraxis: -_

_ bestanden mit: A_

_Wahrsagen Theorie: APraxis: S_

_ nicht bestanden: M_

Aus Ihren bestandenen ZAG-Fächern müssen Sie mindestens 5 auswählen, um die entsprechenden UTZ-Prüfungen im 7. Schuljahr ablegen zu dürfen. Für weitere Informationen wenden Sie sich an Ihren Hausvorstand in Hogwarts.

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Leiterin der Zaubererprüfungsbehörde Griselda Marchbanks_

Harry blickte auf, ein schiefes Grinsen im Gesicht: „Tja, das M in Wahrsagen hätte ich vorhersagen können, aber Zaubertränke?"

Hermine riss ihm entsetzt das Blatt aus der Hand – sie sah aus, als hätte sie es so oder so nicht mehr abwarten können – und rief: „Du bist doch nicht etwa durchgefallen? Ich meine, du hast doch gelernt und …" Sie stockte, als sie die Ergebnisse durchlas und schnappte hörbar nach Luft. „Acht! Acht ZAG's und vier mit Ohnegleichen! Harry, ich fass es nicht!" Matt ließ sie das Blatt sinken und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Ginny kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand und flüsterte an Harry gewandt: „Sie hat nur zwei mehr!"

„Hey, das heißt, du kannst jetzt auch in den Ferien zaubern!", mischte Ron sich ein und zerrte ein zweites Blatt aus dem Umschlag, das Harry übersehen hatte. „Neuer Erlass – aufgrund der derzeitigen Lage und so – darf jeder, der mindestens fünf ZAG's erreicht hat, auch in den Ferien zaubern."

Hermine schnaubte und warf Ron einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. „Man darf verantwortungsvoll Magie einsetzen und nicht wie du, aus Faulheit …"

„Ich bin nicht faul, nur effizient!"

„Ja klar! Du bist so effizient wie ein …"

„Ron, Hermine! Wie waren denn eure Ergebnisse?", unterbrach Harry die beiden und bekam sofort alle Details von Hermine mitgeteilt. Sie hatte tatsächlich alle Prüfungen bestanden – wie wäre es auch anders zu erwarten gewesen? – sieben Ohnegleichen, drei Erwartungen übertroffen. Ron war in Wahrsagen ebenso bravourös durchgerasselt wie Harry, allerdings ebenfalls in Zaubereigeschichte. „Naja, Zaubertränke habe ich gerade mal so mit Annehmbar geschafft, aber ich hatte ohnehin nicht vor, das weiter zu belegen. Du etwa?"

„Warum nicht? Das Ohnegleichen kann mir Snape ja wohl kaum streitig machen, oder?"

„Sicher, Potter?", schnarrte es hinter Harry unangenehm. „Glauben Sie wirklich, zwei weitere Jahre Zaubertränke zu überleben?"

Ihm rieselte etwas eiskalt den Rücken hinab, ehe es ihm dämmerte: Die Stimme. Das war die Stimme, die ihm bekannt vorgekommen war. DIE Stimme, die Bellatrix Lestrange davon abgehalten hatte, ihm den kurzen Prozess zu machen, nachdem er ihr die Nase gebrochen hatte. Einen Moment war er wie erstarrt, suchte nach einem Fluchtweg, wollte sich irgendwo im Dunkeln verstecken und nie wieder hervorkommen. ‚Kämpfe!', erklang es in seinem Kopf. Ja, er hatte es Sirius versprochen …

… und so drehte er sich zu dem Zaubertrankmeister um, warf ihm einen berechnend kalten Blick zu, damit der wusste, dass Harry sich an alles erinnerte: „Ich habe schon Schlimmeres überlebt, das müssten doch gerade Sie wissen, Professor." Er kannte seine eigene Stimme nicht mehr, emotionslos aber ohne jede Provokation. Als wäre all dies nur eine Feststellung innerhalb einer zivilisierten Debatte.

Snapes Augen verengten sich den winzigsten Bruchteil einer Sekunde und Verstehen blitzte darin auf. Dann war nur noch der übliche Spott in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. „Dann wird es mir ein Vergnügen sein, Ihnen Ihr Ohnegleichen streitig zu machen, wie Sie es so schön ausdrücken." Mit einem wahrhaft außergewöhnlichen Rauschen seines Umhangs – er hatte in den Ferien wohl geübt – kehrte er um und verschwand.

Harry überlegte, ob diese Begegnung nicht schon fast – aber nur FAST! – als zivilisiert einzuordnen war. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, drehte sich zu seinen Freunden um und grummelte: „Alte Fledermaus!"

Offenbar maß niemand diesem kurzen Dialog besondere Bedeutung zu, was auch besser so war. Wie sollte er seinen Freunden erklären, dass Snape an der Folter beteiligt gewesen war, Harry ihn dafür aber nicht hasste. Verdammt! Er konnte es sich ja nicht einmal selbst erklären. Aber irgendwo in ihm meinte eine Stimme, dass es mehr als schwarz gleich böse und damit falsch oder weiß gleich gut und damit richtig gab. Harry beschloss, endlich damit anzufangen, sich ein paar eigene Gedanken zu machen. Wenn er keine Informationen erhielt, musste er sie sich eben selbst beschaffen. Wenn er das Gefühl hatte, sein übliches Wertesystem wäre nicht ausgereift genug, musste er es eben hinterfragen und überarbeiten. Er seufzte leise. Das hieß dann wohl: Bibliothek. Lesen. ‚Tja, Hermine wird sich freuen.', dachte er und nahm sich eine doppelte Portion von Mrs. Weasleys Stew. Lecker.

Wird fortgesetzt …

Please R&R


	7. 06 und ein halb: Überraschungsbrief! ode

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter & Co. Gehört mir immer noch nich' … Mist!

Sieht sich vorsichtig, mit eingezogenem Kopf um … irgendwo wütende Leser? Legt Hündchenblick auf: Nich' schlagen! Bin total in Semesterarbeiten versackt, habe Computer von Virusbefall befreien und sämtliche gespeicherten Texte neu schreiben müssen.

Auf gut Deutsch: Die letzten drei Monate waren zum Kotzen.

Büdde, büüüdddeee! Entschuldigung annehmen! Garantiere hiermit, dass die Geschichte nicht ausgesetzt wird, höchstens, dass es zwischendurch mal ein bisschen länger dauern kann (hoffentlich nicht wieder so lange wie dieses Mal. Wenn's kommt, dann kommt's dicke!).

**Kap. 6 ½: Überraschung! oder: Was geht hier ab?**

Grübelnd starrte Harry durchs Fenster oder besser gesagt auf den Fensterrahmen, in dessen rechter Ecke sich eine Spinne ihr Netz wob. Eifrig, unermüdlich, systematisch. Ein Faden nach dem anderen, ohne Unterlass, fast mühelos. Und dann würde sie sich auf Lauer legen, ihre Beute erwarten, überraschend aus dem Hinterhalt betäuben, vernichten.

Die Natur war voller ausgeklügelter Vorgänge und alles lief auf eines heraus: Jäger oder Gejagter. Täter und Opfer.

Harry konnte sein bisheriges Dasein – trotz alles Entkommens – problemlos on letztere Gruppierung einordnen. Stets wurde ihm aufgelauert, wurde ein Netz gesponnen, um ihn gefangen zu nehmen und endgültig auszulöschen. Und was tat er? Er wartete bis zum nächsten Schlag. So konnte und durfte es nicht weitergehen!

Er war es müde, hilflos abwarten zu müssen, hin und her geschickt zu werden, sein gesamtes Leben bestimmen zu lassen. Wohin hatte das denn geführt?

Eindeutig nicht zum Besseren. Seit fünf Jahren kämpfte er an einem Ort, der gemeinhin als der sicherste in der gesamten Zaubererwelt bezeichnet wurde – Hogwarts –, um sein und das Leben seiner Freunde. Menschen um ihn herum starben. Nicht durch seine Hand oder sein Zutun, soviel hatte er endlich kapiert, aber durch seine Unfähigkeit, sein Schicksal – Nein! – sein Leben selbst bestimmen zu dürfen.

Entschlossen knallte er das Buch über Offensivflüche zu.

Es wurde Zeit für einen Befreiungsschlag.

Von allem und jedem.

Es war zeit für einen Plan.

„Nun gut, Potter. Was willst du erreichen?", murmelte er nachdenklich vor sich hin, schnappte sich Tinte, Feder und Pergament und machte sich ans Planen.

Erstens: Okklumentik

Wieso konnte er es plötzlich? Wie konnte er es bewusst beherrschen? Schließlich war es nicht sonderlich praktisch, nachts schreiend durch schmerzhafte, grauenhafte Visionen von Old Tommy-Boy geweckt zu werden. Schlecht für Konzentration und Reputation, weiterhin als durchgeknallter Psycho angesehen zu werden.

Zweitens: Apparieren

Er hatte es einmal geschafft – ohne sich dabei zu Zersplintern! –, er konnte es wieder schaffen.

Drittens: Training

Theorie, Praxis – das bedeutet Trainingsraum –, Sparringspartner. Magisch und Muggelart. Es nutzte nichts vor lauter Atemnot, den Gegner nicht mehr verfluchen zu können.

Viertens: Kontrolliere dein Temperament, Potter! (doppelt unterstrichen.)

Fünftens: Ausrüstung

(Adios, Brille, Zauberstabholster)

Sechstens: Zaubertränke

(Diesem schmierigen Bastard Snape werde ich es zeigen!)

Nächste Liste: Wie?

Er musste Dumbledore von sich fernhalten, ebenso wie seine Freunde (Wo waren die überhaupt? Seit er aus dem Koma erwacht war, hatte er sie lediglich zu den gemeinsamen Essen gesehen!). Außerdem musste er dringend einen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse, ohne Wachhunde, machen.

Nachdenklich kritzelte er den letzten Punkt aufs Pergament, als eine unbekannte an sein Fenster tappte. Überrascht und mit einem guten Maß an Vorsicht ließ er sie ein, löste den Brief von ihrem ausgestreckten Bein und musterte ihn gründlich. Das Siegel war von Gringotts.

Gringotts?

_Werter Herr Potter,_

_dem Letzten Willen Ihrer Eltern, Lily und James Potter, gemäß wurde bestimmt, dass Sie im Falle eines frühzeitigen Ablebens Ihres Vormundes zum Oberhaupt und Alleinerben des Ehrwürdigen Hauses der Potter eingesetzt werden. Zur Klärung der Formalitäten bitte ich Sie, morgen 10.00 Uhr in der Gringottsfiliale Winkelgasse erscheinen. Anbei ein Portschlüssel, der sich pünktlich aktivieren wird._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Griphook, Übergangsverwalter des Pottervermögens_

_PS: Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, informierte Gringotts vor drei Wochen, dass Sie aus persönlichen Gründen nicht an der Testamentseröffnung des Sirius Black teilnehmen wollten. Bitte überdenken Sie Ihre Position, Ihre Entscheidung über Annahme oder Ablehnung des Erbes drängt._

Harrys erste Reaktion auf diesen Brief war Trauer und Verzweiflung, dann folgte augenblicklich Ärger und Wut. Mit welchem Recht erlaubte sich Dumbledore, ihn, Harry, von Sirius' Testamentseröffnung fernzuhalten! Es ging nicht um das Erbe an sich – Harry wollte nichts von seinem verstorbenen Paten –, aber die Tatsache, dass er weder informiert noch die geringste Möglichkeit für seine eigene Entscheidung in dieser – und anderen – Angelegenheit erhalten hatte, ließ ihm die Galle hochkommen. Wer gab dem Alten Mann das Recht, über sein gesamtes Leben zu bestimmen? Er war weder Pate noch gesetzlicher Vormund … lediglich Direktor seiner Schule und Haupt des Ordens des verfluchten Phönix!

Was hatte der beschissene Orden denn bislang erreicht? Mal abgesehen davon wie blind Dumbledore zu folgen und auf dessen Anweisung Harry über für ihn relevante, ja sogar lebenswichtige Informationen im Dunkeln zu halten. Sie haben abgewartet, bis Old Tommy-Boy zuschlug!

„Mist! Verfluchte Scheiße! Bastard!", knurrte Harry vor sich hin, steigerte sich in seine Wut hinein und stürmte zur Tür. Er würde Antworten verlangen und endlich auch erhalten! Er würde den Alten Mann zur Rede stellen. Er würde …

… sich erst einmal beruhigen!

Tief durchatmend plumpste er auf sein Bett, schloss die Augen und zählte langsam bis zehn. ‚Kontrolliere dein Temperament, Potter!', munterte er sich gedanklich auf.

Wenn er sich jetzt wie ein pubertierender Teenager verhielt, herumschrie wie vergangenes Schuljahr, bewies er lediglich seine Unreife und würde garantiert den Kürzeren ziehen. Nein, Planung war das Schlagwort. Überdachtes Vorgehen. Kein unüberlegtes Losstürmen á la Gryffindor, das hatte Sirius das Leben gekostet.

Mit einem zufriedenen, selbstgefälligen Grinsen versteckte er Brief und Portschlüssel. Griphook würde morgen Besuch von Harry James Potter erhalten, komme was das wolle.


	8. Gringottsunterredungen

**Disclaimer:** Status unverändert

_kevi 17_: Danke, danke, danke für deinen Hinweis. Hab aus Versehen beim Chapter Manager auf den falschen Button geklickt und zwar das 6einhalbte Chap. Hochgeladen, dafür aber das erste gleichzeitig replaced. MIIIIST! Naja, Korrektur vorgenommen. Bitte, weiter auf derartige Fehler hinweisen, bin noch neu bei – grins- kriegst 'nen dicken, fetten Schokokeks oder einen willigen Sklaven?

_Carika_: Befehl vernommen und ausgeführt! EEENDLiCH! Entschuldigung siehe voriges Chap.

_nanami22_: EEEESSS GEEHT WEITER! Finger fliegen eifrig über die Tastatur und als Vorsichtsmaßnahme ist die Geschichte auch handschriftlich festgehalten (Falls mal wieder ein netter Virus vorbeischaut und meine schwer erarbeiteten geistigen Ergüsse frisst. So brauch ich nicht jedes Mal von vorn anfangen.)

_Harry Black Potter_: Dieses Kapitel ist für dich! –grins- Ach ja, erstklassig? Hmm? Echt? Ganz sicher? Reißt Augen weit auf, grinst manisch und giggelt vor sich hin. Endlich jemand, der mich als das Genie anerkennt, das ich bin! HAH! --- Scherz beiseite: Vielen Dank fürs reviewen. Abenteuer kommen in nett verpackten, gut dosierten Stückchen.

_Hermine Potter_: Hey, dich kenne ich doch irgendwoher! Ähm, falls du großer Hermine-Fan bist, warne ich dich hiermit vor, dass sie bei mir ein wenig OOC gerät, aber es renkt sich alles wieder ein. – senkt die Stimme, zwinkert einmal kurz und lächelt treuherzig: Alles wird gut! Versprochen!

**7. Gringottsunterredungen**

Punkt 10.00 Uhr tauchte ein vorsichtig seine Umgebung musternder Harry Potter in einem Konferenzzimmer der Zaubererbank Gringotts auf. Obwohl er den Kobold, der bereits hinter einem Stapel Formulare am Tisch saß, seit Jahren nicht gesehen hatte, erkannte Harry ihn sofort. „Guten Tag, Mr. Griphook. Vielen Dank für den Transport."

„Kein Problem, Mr. Potter, überhaupt kein Problem. Allerdings genügt einfach nur Griphook."

„Ist das nicht ein wenig … unhöflich?", erkundigte sich Harry, während er sich dem Kobold gegenüber setzte.

„Es war schon immer so."

„Hmm. Das macht es nicht weniger unhöflich." Verdammte, scheinheilige Zauberergemeinschaft, denken sie wären besser als alle anderen! Kein Wunder, dass Voldemort so leicht Anhänger findet, dachte er bei sich. „Stört es Sie, wenn ich bei der förmlichen und vor allem höflichen Anrede bleibe?"

Beinahe hätte Harry schwören können, dass er es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, einem Kobold ein Lächeln abzuringen!

„Nein, es stört mich nicht. Nun zum Geschäftlichen, Mr. Potter?"

„Ja, bitte, Mr. Griphook."

Hah! Tatsächlich ein Lächeln!

„In Ihrer Familie tritt normalerweise der direkte Nachkomme bei Tode des Familienoberhauptes an dessen Stelle, jedoch nicht vor dem 17. Geburtstag des Erben. Tritt jedoch – wie in Ihrer Situation, Mr. Potter – der Fall ein, dass zudem der legale Vormund des Nachkommen stirbt, gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten. Erstens: Sie wählen einen neuen vertrauenswürdigen Vormund. Oder zweitens: Indem Sie das Erbe annehmen – was nicht früher als zum 15. Geburtstag möglich ist – werden Sie automatisch emanzipiert, d.h. als volljährig im Auge des Gesetzes betrachtet und erlangen dadurch sämtlich damit verbundenen Rechte sowie Pflichten. Möchten Sie einen neuen Vormund?"

Harry überdachte diese Option. Der einzigen Person, der er die Vormundschaft übertragen würde wollen, wäre Remus Lupin und hier gab es ein Riesenproblem: Werwölfe und das Ministerium waren unverträglich. Tja, das hieße dann wohl eines … „Wenn ich Möglichkeit zwei beanspruche, was kommt da auf mich zu?"

„Formell zuerst das Erb-Übertragungsritual … Haben Sie bereits eine Entscheidung betreffs des Erbes der Blacks getroffen?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, war mir bis zu Ihrem Brief nicht einmal von einem Testament mitgeteilt worden, geschweige denn was es beinhaltet. Warum wurde ich nicht direkt benachrichtigt?"

„Das wurden Sie, Mr. Potter. Wir halten uns streng an die Vorschriften in derart wichtigen Angelegenheiten. Der Brief wurde direkt an Sie adressiert."

„Wie haben Sie überhaupt vom Tode meines Paten erfahren? Ich meine, die Öffentlichkeit denkt noch immer, Sirius sei ein psychopathischer Massenmörder auf der Flucht vor dem Gesetz." Woraufhin er eine ausgedehnte Erläuterung über magische Papiere im Allgemeinen und Testamente im Besonderen erhielt. Alles was er verstand, lief darauf hinaus, dass sich ein magisches Testament selbstständig bemerkbar macht, sobald der Verfasser das Zeitliche segnet.

Viel entscheidender war jedoch die Tatsache, dass der Brief niemals bei ihm angekommen war. Da er das Datum zurück gerechnet hatte, wusste er, dass besagte Benachrichtigung noch während der Schulzeit herausgegangen war. Demnach hatte also Dumbledore sich selbst dazu ermächtigt, diese Information von ihm fernzuhalten. Mal wieder. Langsam wurde das zur Gewohnheit. „Was beinhaltet das Testament?"

„Sirius Black, letztes Oberhaupt des Noblen Hauses der Blacks, setzt Sie, Harry James Potter, als seinen Alleinerben ein. Weitere Erben sind Remus J. Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks, die jeweils 500.000 Galleonen erhalten, sobald Sie selbst das Erbe angenommen oder definitiv ausgeschlagen haben."

„Oh!" Nun war Harry mehr als nur geplättet … aber warum? Warum wollte Dumbledore nicht, dass er das Erbe annahm? Denn eines hatte er inzwischen begriffen, der Professor tat nichts grundlos.

Griphook schien seine Gedanken lesen zu können, denn er nicht besonnen. „Dieses Erbe würde bedeuten, dass Sie Oberhaupt von zwei der einflussreichsten und bedeutendsten – wenn nicht sogar historisch betrachtet DEN bedeutendsten – alten Familien der Zaubererwelt würden. Ihr Vermögen würde das der Zabinis, Longbottoms und Malfoys zusammengenommen übertreffen … diese drei sind derzeit neben Potter und Black die reichsten britischen Zaubererfamilien."

Harrys Mund wurde trocken. Das bot völlig neue Aussichten. Gefährliche Aussichten. In der Zaubererwelt bedeutete Geld – nicht unähnlich der Muggelwelt – Macht. Macht, die von ihm ge- oder auch missbraucht werden konnte. Macht, die ihm helfen würde, seine Pläne problemlos durchzusetzen. ‚Sirius, ich danke dir!', schickte Harry an seinen Paten und fasste einen Entschluss.

Die Rituale für beide Häuser, Potter und Black, unterschieden sich nur minimal. Für beide musste Harry einige Tropfen seines Blutes in zwei silberne Kelche, die das jeweilige Wappen der Familie trugen, geben, woraufhin diese mit einem farblosen Trank aufgefüllt wurden. Darauf folgten einige lateinische Worte von Griphook, wodurch die Tränke sich verfärbten. Goldbraun für Potter, kristallblau für Black. Mit zwei langen Zügen leerte er beide Kelche, setzte seine Unterschrift unter bindende, magische Urkunden und fühlte anschließend ein sanftes Tingeln in seinen Fingerspitzen, das seiner Blutlaufbahn folgend die Arme hinaus wanderte und sich in seiner Brust zentrierte. Ein kurzes, schmerzhaftes Ziehen und es war vollbracht, zurück blieb ein leises Summen in seinem Kopf.

Griphook versorgte sie beide mit einer kleinen Erfrischung, ehe er sich zufrieden die Hände reibend in die Erläuterung finanzieller Details vertiefte.

Es dauerte nicht lang und Harry bekam Kopfschmerzen.

Nur mühsam brachte er genügend Konzentration auf, den Worten des Koboldes zu folgen, als ihm etwas einfiel. „Mr. Griphook, weshalb war es dringend, dass ich mich um Sirius' Testament kümmere?"

„Weil das Erbe und damit meine ich sowohl Titel als materieller Besitz automatisch innerhalb kürzester Zeit an den nächsten männlichen Blutsverwandten gefallen wären. Einen gewissen Draco Malfoy."

„Ach du heilige Kuh!" Tja, dann war seine Entscheidung diesbezüglich auf jeden Fall korrekt gewesen. Er beobachtete den eifrigen Kobold, der augenscheinlich eine Menge Spaß daran hatte, Zahlenkolonnen hin und her zu schieben, in rechtlichen Formalitäten Schlupflöcher zu finden und ganz allgemein ausgedrückt: Griphook legte ein begeistertes Vergnügen, ein derart enormes Vermögen zum Spielen zur Verfügung zu haben, an den Tag. „Könnten Sie sich vorstellen, auch zukünftig Verwalter meines Vermögens zu sein?"

Der Kopf des Kobolds schnellte überrascht auf.

„Die kommenden zwei Jahre bin ich in Hogwarts, habe also kaum genug Zeit, mich um … das alles zu kümmern. Außerdem verstehe kaum die Hälfte dessen, was Sie mir erklären. Natürlich werden Sie Ihre Mühen großzügig entlohnt bekommen und Ihre Ratschläge sind mir mehr als willkommen."

„Sie sind sich sicher?"

„Ja. Ich vertraue Ihnen, Mr. Griphook."

Der Kobold stand auf, umrundete den Tisch und verneigte sich tief vor Harry. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, Mr. Potter-Black." Harry ergriff die förmlich entgegen gestreckte Hand, erwiderte förmlich und besiegelte den Pakt damit.

Griphook ließ ein kurzes Lächeln aufblitzen, dann beäugte er Harry eingehend. „Dürfte ich Ihnen vorschlagen, etwas an Ihrer Garderobe zu ändern. Als Oberhaupt zweier einflussreicher Familien sollte Ihre Kleidung Ihren Stand veranschaulichen. Die Erscheinung bedeutet in der Zaubererwelt sehr viel."

Harry grinste. „Auf jeden Fall! Ich hatte ohnehin an einige Veränderungen gedacht. Es wird Zeit, mich meinem eigenen Leben zu stellen, eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen."

„In der Tat. Nun ein weiterer Punkt betrifft monatliche Abbuchungen vom Blackanteil Ihres Vermögens. 1.000 Galleonen werden regelmäßig an Bellatrix Lestrange, Narzissa Malfoy und Draco Malfoy überwiesen. Der lange verstorbene Regulus Black hatte dies vor etlichen Jahren veranlasst."

„Diese Zahlungen werden sofort eingestellt. Ich möchte, das sämtliche derartige Ausgänge unterbunden werden, sollten sie an bekannte Todesser oder Personen, die in Verdacht stehen Todesser zu sein, gehen. Jegliches Geld, das in diese Quellen floss, wird in einem Fond gesammelt, der …" Harry lächelte traurig. „… zum Bau und Betrieb eines Waisenhauses genutzt wird."

„Ein Waisenhaus?" An Griphooks Stimme war zu erkennen, dass er nicht wusste, was das war.

„Muggel haben sich das erdacht für Kinder, deren Eltern gestorben sind und es keine weiteren Familienangehörigen mehr gibt. Es gibt auch Fälle, in denen Kinder aufgenommen werden, wenn die tatsächliche Unterbringung … ähm … zu deren Nachteil ist. Gibt es so etwas in der Zaubererwelt nicht?"

„Nein, elternlose Kinder werden gewohnheitsmäßig durch Angehörige aufgenommen oder in Pflegefamilien gegeben. Allerdings …"

„Was?"

„Das System ist fehlerhaft. Nach dem Krieg gegen Grindelwald und später gegen Den-dessen-Name-nicht-genennt-werden-darf wurden die verwaisten Kinder ihrer Anhänger in fremde Familien gegeben, wo sie nicht immer … sagen wir … willkommen waren."

Harry schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Kinder, die für die Sünden ihrer Eltern sühnten! „Gibt es denn keine Kontrolle durch das Ministerium?"

„Nein. Ist das denn in der Muggelwelt üblich?"

„In den meisten Fällen, ja." Allerdings nicht in seinem Fall und so konnte er es nachvollziehen, aufzuwachsen wo man weder willkommen geschweige denn geliebt wurde. Eine Idee formte sich in seinem Kopf. „Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dahingehend etwas zu unternehmen. Es wird meines Erachtens nicht lange dauern, bis es wieder Unschuldige gibt, die keinen Ort haben, an den sie gehen können."

Es dauerte, ehe Harry Gringotts verließ. In seinen Taschen eine Kreditkarte für Zauberer- und Muggelgeld, eine geschrumpfte Kiste, in der sich sämtliche Eigentumsurkunden seiner privaten Anwesen befanden, sowie zwei Siegelringe, die ihn als Familienoberhaupt der Potter und Black auswiesen. Zufrieden flohte er vom Tropfenden Kessel zurück zum Grimmauldplatz. Die Zeit für Veränderungen war in greifbare Nähe gerückt.


	9. Es liegt was in der Luft

**Disclaimer: **Erstens gehört es weiterhin JKR. Zweitens bin ich immer noch ein armer Studi, der nichts hier dran verdient.

_Kissymouse_: Süßer Name! – sweetsweetsweet wäre was als Passwort für Dumbledore – nee, ist mein erster Versuch hier, aber hab drei Monate nicht geupdatet (Unistress, Chaos, nervliches Wrack), vielleicht hast du schon mal rein geguckt? Solltest du aber eine Story finden, die ähnlich ist, bitte informier mich, nicht dass mir jemand vorwirft, ich würde Ideen stehlen, (Naja, abgesehen von JKR – grins –) So kann ich die betreffenden Leute kontaktieren usw.

_Tolotos_: Hey, das war die längste Review bisher. –Hallelujah!- Das wegen der Überprüfung ist mir auch aufgefallen, aber erst nachdem ich gepostet hatte –so geht's Leben grummelgrummelgrummel- Malfoy und Co. Hah! Stier. Rotes Tuch. Kann sich jemand die Reaktion vorstellen? –reibt sich vergnügt die Hände und funkelt den Bildschirm diabolisch an- Dumbledore … Dumblebee … alte Hummel, das! Yep! Harry führt Befreiungsschlag (siehe unten), aber ich werde nicht die pure Wutschiene fahren, sonst wird nicht deutlich, dass er sich weiterentwickelt und nicht mehr unüberlegt losstürmt wie im 5. Schuljahr. Erst mal gibt's eine kleine Auszeit für Harry, Urlaub, das süße Leben … Oh, weiß nicht, ob dir das gefällt, aber auch Ron und Hermine verärgern den guten Harry etwas zu sehr. Hmm und Potter-Black. Ja, ich hab ein paar Kleinigkeiten drin, aber deine Review hat meine Phantasie angeregt. Mal sehen, wie ich es einbauen kann. Ist ja noch ein ganzes Schuljahr Zeit –hihihihihi- Ach und fieses Grinsen? Ich genieße gut dosierte Bösartigkeit. –die dunkle Seite ruft, Luke!-

_hbt3_: Die Shoppingtour kommt später. Genau genommen verschiedene. Bin noch nicht sicher, wie detailliert ich es beschreibe, weil ich ein paar gute gelesen habe und nichts – bewusst oder unbewusst – stehlen möchte bzw. mich nicht unbedingt mit denjenigen messen möchte. –bibbert, klappert mit den Zähnen, wag ich's, wag ich's nicht? – Und ja, die Kobolde tauchen wieder auf. Ich mag die kleinen Stinker.

_Harry Potter Black_: Bist nicht der einzige mit Computerproblemen –gefräßige, fiese, hinterhältige, niederträchtige Viren. KILLT SIE ALLE! GRRRGRRRGRRR- Ähm, ja alsoooo (sorry, drifte gelegentlich ab). Wo waren wir? Ah! Geld. Yep, hatte genug von schnarrenden Frettchen, die sich hinter Daddy und dessen Geldbeutel verstecken. Außerdem ist Daddy ja vorerst in Azkaban und da bleibt nur noch Geld. Naja, jetzt nicht mehr! –_Bin ich nicht genial? Bin ich nicht genial? Bin ich nicht genial?_ Schluss damit! Aus! Böses Grey-wings! Böses, böses …_Och, menno, Spielverderber._ Schön artig sein! Sitz! Platz! Weitertippen! _Sklaventreiber!_ Meckerfritze!**Haltet beide die Klappe!** – Schizophrenie lässt sich nicht immer unterdrücken. –seufz- Und die Todesser ohne Geld werden irgendwann in Lumpen herumrennen und keiner hat mehr Angst vor ihnen und Voldie tanzt im rosa Tutu. –würg oh Gott! Böses mentales Bild-

_kevi 17_: Schön wieder von dir zu hören. Und ‚tolles Kapitel'? Hmm? Hmm? -_Yep! Wieder jemand von meiner übermäßigen Genialität überzeugt!_ Böses Grey-wings hab dir befohlen, dich zu benehmen! Also! (funkelt bedrohlich) _Ja,ja,ja. Schon gut. –grummel- - _Malfoy noch mehr Geld bedeutet nur noch mehr unerträgliches Geblabbel seinerseits. –Erspar uns das, sei ein gutes Grey-wings! _Strahlt zufrieden mit eigener Leistung_ So ein liebes Grey-wings- Die Idee mit dem Waisenhaus kam mir, weil ich eine gute Verbindung zwischen Harrys neuem Reichtum und seiner Vergangenheit als ‚Haussklave' benötigte. Was wäre also besser, als wenigstens einen Teil des Geldes für etwas zu nutzen, mit dem er sich wirklich identifizieren kann? Zudem hat es den Vorteil, das Geld, das ehemals für Todesser wie Lestrange bestimmt war, genau für das zu nutzen, was sie anrichten. –genug geblabbelt, bis bald-

_Kardia_: Gebe mir Mühe von nun an schneller hochzuladen und grinse gerade wie ein Honigkuchenpferd über deine liebe Review. So, damit du mir vor Sehnsucht nicht vergehst, hier das neue Kapitel.

tatataTAAA:

**8. Es liegt was in der Luft**

Kaum kam er äußerst unelegant aus dem Kamin der Küche gepurzelt, war er auch schon von einem Haufen wütender Freunde und Ordensmitglieder umringt. Während diese alle gleichzeitig auf ihn einredeten – oder sollte man besser sagen, jeder seine eigene Standpauke hielt? –, stand er in aller Seelenruhe auf und klopfte sich den Staub aus der Kleidung. Ein lautes ‚Pop' stellte halbwegs wieder Ruhe her und am anderen Ende des Raumes erschein ein mitgenommen wirkender Dumbledore. „Harry, würdest du mir bitte folgen. Wir müssen reden."

„Oh?" Harry setzte sich an den Küchentisch, bat Dobby um eine Tasse Tee und starrte den verblüfften Schulleiter an. „Jetzt müssen wir reden?", erkundigte er sich unschuldig.

Eine wütende Hermine fand als Erste die Sprache wieder und schalt ihn: „Harry, du kannst nicht einfach so verschwinden! Du hättest uns sagen müssen, was du vor hast …"

„Hermine!", unterbrach er sie ernst. „Das hätte ich sicherlich getan, wenn ich meine beiden besten Freunde in den letzten Tagen überhaupt mal allein hätte antreffen können oder sie sich darum gekümmert hätten, was in mir vorgeht, nachdem ich gefoltert und aus einem zweiwöchigen Koma erwacht bin."

Er wandte sich an Remus: „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir Sorgen bereitet habe, Moony, aber es gab einige Dinge, die meiner Aufmerksamkeit bedurften, selbst wenn mir gewisse Personen" Er warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick auf Dumbledore. „aus mir unerfindlichen Gründen erneut wichtige Informationen vorenthalten haben. Außerdem", fuhr er an Hermine gewandt fort. „habe ich eine Notiz hinterlassen. Dobby, der Tee ist köstlich."

„Danke, Harry Potter Sir. Dobby holt gern noch mehr."

„Großartig, Dobby." Und das war ernst gemeint, der Tee dämmte seine Kopfschmerzen ein. Außerdem hatte es den netten Nebeneffekt, ebenso enervierend zu sein, wie Dumbledores Zitronenbonbons.

„Harry!"

„Ja, Professor?"

„Wir müssen reden."

„Hmm. Wissen Sie, was seltsam ist? Bislang dachte ich immer, dass diese Aufforderung beinhaltet, dass sowohl Sie als auch ich reden. Nun musste ich aber feststellen, dass dies stets auf dasselbe hinausläuft: Sie geben – solang es Ihnen in den Kram passt – ein paar kryptische Antworten auf meine drängenden Fragen, gefolgt von einem Haufen Anweisungen, für die Sie nicht einmal Erklärungen liefern. Inzwischen haben Sie dem sogar noch eins draufgesetzt, … obwohl, so neu ist es gar nicht, dass Sie Entscheidungen treffen, die mein gesamtes Leben bestimmen."

Er nippte provozierend langsam an seiner Tasse und musterte die Anwesenden. Mrs. Weasley war eindeutig über sein Verhalten aufgebracht – ebenso wie Hermine –, Ron beäugte ihn misstrauisch und eine Spur sauer, wahrscheinlich weil Harry ihn dieses Mal nicht eingeweiht hatte. Ginnys Miene hingegen war voller Neugier, während Remus' Gesicht einfach nur Erleichterung und eine Spur Verwirrung zeigte. Snape stand im Hintergrund und Harry wusste nicht, ob dessen Schadenfreude darauf beruhte, dass er eine deftige Strafe ob Harrys Verhalten erwartete, oder er sich einfach nur über die offensichtlich bevorstehende Auseinandersetzung freute. Dumbledores Haltung zeugte im Gegensatz dazu von ausgesprochener Vorsicht, offenbar hatte er den Grund bereits erraten.

„Harry, es gibt Gründe, weswegen ich nicht wollte, dass du bei Sirius' Testamentseröffnung erscheinst."

„Lassen Sie mich raten: Sie hatten nur mein Bestes im Sinn." Seine Stimme troff nur so vor Sarkasmus. „An oberster Stelle: meine Sicherheit. Tja, es ist natürlich sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Voldemort Gringotts stürmte, wenn er nicht einmal weiß, dass ich dort bin und er wenige Tage zuvor ein Dutzend seiner wichtigsten Gefolgsleute verloren hat. Gefolgt von: meinem seelischen Wohlbefinden. … Wie auch immer meine Gefühle gegenüber Sirius' Tod sein mögen, sind Sie, Professor, in keiner Position, eine derartige Entscheidung für mich zu treffen. Sie hatten nicht einmal die Güte, mich über die Testamentseröffnung zu informieren. Im Gegenteil! Sie fangen meine private Post ab, öffnen und lesen sie und um dem die Krone aufzusetzen: Halten sie zurück! Nicht einmal Umbridge, die alte Kröte, war dreist genug, das zu tun!" Harry atmete tief durch, um sich unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Einmal abgesehen davon, dass es hierbei um MEIN Leben betreffende Entscheidungen ging, handelte es sich zudem um den Letzten Willen meines Patenonkels! Ach, wussten Sie, dass das gesamte Erbe an den nächsten männlichen Verwandten – einen gewissen, uns allen bestens bekannten Draco Malfoy – gegangen wäre? Dreimal dürfen wir alle raten, an wen die finanzielle Unterstützung geflossen wäre: Old Tommy-Boy! … Über die restlichen Bestimmungen des Erbes werden die beiden weiteren Begünstigten Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks innerhalb der nächsten Tage in Kenntnis gesetzt. Ich gehe jetzt zu Bett, der Tag war anstrengend."

An der Tür drehte er sich lässig um. „Ehe ich es vergesse, der Phönixorden kann natürlich auch weiterhin dieses Gebäude als Hauptquartier nutzen. Meine Freunde, Remus Lupin, Tonks und die Weasleys stehen hier stets Zimmer zu Verfügung."

Zufrieden ließ Harry sich in sein Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Was für ein Tag. Und dabei war es gerade mal Mittag!

Erst zum Abendessen erwachte er wieder, die Kopfschmerzen waren nicht verschwunden. Im Gegenteil schienen sie nur noch an Stärke zugenommen zu haben, ein ständiges Summen, wie unter Hochspannungsleitungen, hatte sich in seinem Kopf eingenistet. Nur sein Hunger und die herrlichen Düfte aus der Küche trieben ihn die Treppe hinunter. Unterwegs glättete er Harr und Kleidung, wobei er feststellte, dass er sogar vergessen hatte, seine Taschen zu leeren. In Gedanken versunken, mit den Ringen spielend betrat er die Küche und Totenstille trat ein.

„'N Abend.", murmelte er schläfrig.

„Guten Abend, Harry. Ausgeschlafen?", fragte Ginny fröhlich und handelte sich einen dunklen Blick ihres Bruders ein.

Harry ignorierte den Geschwisterstreit und konzentrierte sich auf Ginny. „Yep, schon besser. Noch Kopfschmerzen, aber das wird wieder." Als er sich setzte, bemerkte er eine eklatante Lücke. „Wo ist Remus?"

„Gringotts. Er hat einen Brief erhalten."

„Man kann ja vieles über Kobolde sagen, aber tüchtig sind sie." Mit knurrendem Magen beobachtete Harry, wie Molly Weasley einen riesigen Topf brodelnden Stews in die Mitte des Tisches lavierte. „Das riecht köstlich, Mrs. Weasley."

„Danke, Harry-Schatz.", dabei warf sie ihrem jüngsten Sohn einen mahnenden Blick zu.

„Ähm … was ist los?"

„Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten.", tschirpte Ginny gleichgültig. Zu gleichgültig.

„Was ist jetzt schon wieder?", stöhnte Harry. Das konnte einfach nichts Gutes bedeuten.

„Nachdem Fudge Toms Rückkehr anerkannt hatte" (Ginny referierte seit dem Zwischenfall mit dem Tagebuch in ihrem ersten Schuljahr stets als Tom zu Voldemort) „gab es eine gründliche Untersuchung wegen des Zwischenfalls in der Mysteriumsabteilung."

„Was für eine Untersuchung?"

„Oh stimmt! Das hat dir ja KEINER gesagt! Neville, Luna, Hermine, Ron und ich mussten berichten, was passiert war und dann wurden die Todesser unter Veritaserum befragt. Jedenfalls wurde jetzt ein Beschluss gefasst und wir erhalten eine Auszeichnung für Verdienste für Sciherung der Öffentlichkeit."

„Jeder? Das ist doch gut!"

„Ja … ähm … Fudge hat entschieden, dass du den Orden des Merlins, dritter Klasse erhältst."

Harry schnaubte angewidert: „Will sich nach dem Mist vom vergangenen Jahr nur wieder einschleimen!"

„Ganz meine Meinung.", stimmte Ginny zu, blickte dann aber wütend in Richtung ihres Bruders. „Allerdings ist nicht jeder an diesem Tisch dieser Ansicht."

Harry erstarrte und stöhnte innerlich auf. ‚Nicht schon wieder!' „Ron?"

„Harry?"

„Du weißt, dass ich diesen blöden Orden nicht will!"

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht!", mischte sich überraschender Weise Hermine ein. „Es geht darum, dass unsere Teilnahme an dem Ereignis nicht einmal erwähnt wird und du als armer, einsamer Held hingestellt wirst. Es wurden bewusst Tatsachen gefälscht, um dir zu gefallen und …"

Wahrscheinlich wäre sie in diesem anklagenden Ton fortgefahren, wenn Ginny nicht wütend dazwischen gefahren wäre: „Du weißt genau, dass Harry das nicht will!"

„Und außerdem tun sie mal wieder so, als wäre er …"

„RUHE!" Harry war wütend, er hatte Kopfschmerzen und vor allem hatte er die Schnauze voll! Rons gelegentliche Anwandlungen war er inzwischen gewöhnt, aber jetzt auch noch Hermine! Was sollte das? Und das fragte er auch: „Was soll das? Ich habe den Artikel nicht geschrieben. Ohne ihn gelesen zu haben, verabscheue ich dessen Inhalt und den Orden kann sich Fudge getrost in den A…"

„Harry!", mahnte Mrs Weasley.

„"Kann er sich sonst wohin schieben!"

Hermine stand mit vor Wut geröteten Wangen ebenfalls auf und schrie: „Und was ist mit deinem heutigen Ausflug? Auf einmal schließt du uns aus, teilst uns nicht einmal mit, dass du derart wichtige Post bekommen hast, dass du vielleicht unseren Rat brauchst! Und dann fährst du Dumbledore wegen solcher Kleinigkeiten an …"

„Kleinigkeiten?", unterbrach Ginny, ihr in Lautstärke an nichts nachstehend, gleichzeitig rief Mrs weasley: „Harry, deinen Ton hättest du wirklich überdenken sollen …" Und Ron gab auch noch seinen Senf dazu: „Nur wegen so einem blöden Erbe …"

Harry explodierte.

Oder besser gesagt: die Luft um ihn herum explodierte.

Eine Schockwelle warf Hermine, Ron und Mrs Weasley um. Harry streifte sich einen der Ringe über: „Mir reicht es. Ich melde mich!"

Und verschwand.

_Hehehe cliffhanger_

_Bald kommt das nächste Kapitel mit: einem neuen Zuhause, neuen Entdeckungen und Überraschungen._


	10. Das Haus der Geheimnisse

**Disclaimer:** Drei … Zwei … Eins … Immer noch nicht meins.

A/N: Danke für alle Reviews. Habe heute leider keine Zeit, speziell auf jede zu antworten (sonst müsstet ihr noch länger auf das Update warten … Also dachte ich mir, so herum ist es besser).

Wegen dem Cliffhanger: Ich weiß, dass so etwas ärgerlich ist (vor allem wenn man nicht gleich weiter lesen kann), aber ich musste das letzte Kapitel irgendwo enden lassen, sonst hätte es einfach den Rahmen gesprengt, außerdem war ich einer äußerst bösartigen Gemütsschwankung unterworfen. Sorry, mach es auch nicht allzu oft … Verspreche es, insofern ich überhaupt noch Einfluss auf diese Geschichte habe. Irgendwie entwickelt die sich durch das Neuschreiben noch einmal ganz neu.

Irgendwas war da doch noch …

Ähm …

OH! …

Die Story!

Hier nun:

**9. Das Haus der Geheimnisse**

Das Haus war sich bewusst, dass es alt war, alt und einsam. So viele Jahre, Jahrzehnte hatte es keine Einwohner mehr und es sehnte sich nach einem Herren, einem würdigen Herren, dem es dienen konnte, wie so vielen vorher. Oh ja, es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der es voller Leben und Freude und Geschäftigkeit gewesen war. Doch inzwischen war es leer und das Warten lullte es langsam in einen Schlaf, aus dem es nicht mehr erwachen würde können. So sehnte es sich, wartete und hoffte und sehnte sich erneut.

Es war ein Schlag, der es sprichwörtlich bis in seine Grundfesten erschütterte. Ein magischer Schlag und die Signatur konnte nur eines bedeuten: Ein neuer, würdiger Herr war gekommen. Freudig tastete es den Fremdling voller Bereitschaft ab. Oh ja, dieser Herr war würdig. Ein kraftvoller, mächtiger Meister, dessen magischer Reifeprozess kurz bevorstand. Aber der Meister war jung, so jung! Innerhalb des Bruchteils einer Sekunde schaltete das Haus in Beschützermodus seines neuen Herren. Jetzt musste es sich nur noch mit ihm in Verbindung setzen.

Den Zauberstab in der Hand drehte sich Harry einmal um die eigene Achse, nahm seine Umgebung in sich auf, bereit auf das geringste Zeichen von Gefahr anzugreifen oder zu flüchten. Wenn nur diese verfluchten Kopfschmerzen endlich verschwinden würden, könnte er die Pracht der Eingangshalle wirklich genießen. Marmorner Boden und Säulen, goldene Verzierungen an den Geländern der breiten, freizügigen Treppe, die in die oberen Stockwerke führte, fein ziselierte Intarsien an einem wohlige Wärme versprechenden Kamin, phantastisch geformte, enorme Spiegel, die den Eingangsbereich noch weiträumiger wirken ließen, stil- und kunstvolle Landschaftsgemälde …

„Ähem.", räusperte sich eine tiefe, leicht eingerostet wirkende Stimme. „Willkommen, junger Herr, im Black'schen Haus der Geheimnisse. Was hat Euch hergeführt?"

„Der Ring … und vielen Dank für das Willkommen. Wie darf ich Euch nennen, Sir?"

„Aleschi.", sagte der pausbäckige Mann mit grauen Haaren und Augen in seinem Bild. „Und Ihr, Sir? Ich nehme an, Ihr seid ein Black?"

„Erst seit heute Morgen. Mein Pate, Sirius Black, war der letzte der Familie und bat in seinem Testament, dass ich das Erbübertragungsritual durchlaufe. Harry Potter-Black, Sir."

„Ah, interessant. Sehr interessant. Potter und Black! Zwei mächtige Erbschaften, die Euch erwarten, junger Herr."

„Nun, Gringotts …"

„Nein, nein. Nicht Gringotts! Euer magischer Reifeprozess!"

Verwirrt blinzelte Harry. „Entschuldigung mein magischer WAS?"

„Reifeprozess. Das Haus fühlt …"

„Das Haus? Fühlt?"

Ob der wiederholten Unterbrechung rollte Aleschi mit den Augen, fuhr jedoch unbeirrt fort. „Ah, lasst uns von vorn beginnen. Dieses Haus ist alt, sehr, sehr alt." Jetzt war es an Harry, die Augen zu rollen. Er war kein Kleinkind, das irgendwelche Märchen erzählt bekommen wollte, sondern einfache, klare Antworten. Etwas, das ihm bislang stets verwehrt worden war. „Also gut! Aufgrund der unzähligen Zauber, die zum Schutz des Hauses und dem seiner Bewohner darauf gelegt wurden, als auch den magischen Emissionen besagter Bewohner, gewann das Haus erst Bewusstsein und begann schließlich auf seine Art zu leben. Sein Wunsch ist es, einem würdigen Herren zu diesen. Bindet es sich einmal an einen solchen, erfüllt es jeden seiner Wünsche. Ich bin hier nur der Vermittler."

„Oh! Grüßt das Haus bitte für mich."

Einen Augenblick strahlten die Kerzen heller, als würde das Haus von sich selbst aus leuchten. Harry nahm das als positive Antwort. Er war in der Tat willkommen.

Erneut räusperte Aleschi sich. „Zurück zum Reifeprozess. Jeder Zauberer, jede Hexe muss durch diesen Vorgang … es ist schwer erklärbar, da kaum erforscht, weil es einfach als natürlich Prozess innerhalb der Zaubererwelt betrachtet wird. Fest steht allerdings: Das volle Potential eines Zauberers/einer Hexe wird ihm/ihr erst zuteil, wenn eine gewisse innere Reife erlangt wurde. Ein Kind oder gar ein Säugling würde von der schieren Menge an Magie, die ein voll ausgebildeter Zauberer besitzt, verzehrt werden, unfähig die Magie zu kontrollieren. Natürlich variiert die Magiemenge von Zauberer zu Zauberer. Es gibt einige, die auch als Erwachsene nur knapp über einem Squib in ihrem Magielevel liegen, während andere einzigartige Höhen erreichen können."

„Wie Voldemort und Dumbledore.", grummelte Harry übellaunig vor sich hin. Beide hatten sein Leben zu einem großen Haufen Mist gemacht. Dank ihres Einflusses und ihrer Macht.

„Ja, von diesen beiden haben wir einiges vernommen. Wir sollten uns später darüber unterhalten." Aleschi nickte nachdenklich, ehe er mit seiner Erläuterung fortfuhr. „Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte hat sich herausgestellt, dass auch Fähigkeiten von Vorfahren bei diesem Prozess vererbt werden, desto älter eine Zaubererfamilie, um so ausgeprägter – man könnte auch sagen: reiner – und mächtiger kann dieses Erbe sein."

„Ah! Deswegen sind einige reinblütige Familien derart kraftvoll."

„Genau! Und hier kommen wir zurück zum Ausgangspunkt. Euch, junger Herr, erwartet das Erbe zweier sehr alter und mächtiger Familien und in Anbetracht der Situation, dass Ihr zudem Oberhaupt als auch Alleinerbe seid, dürften uns einige Überraschungen bevorstehen."

Harry stöhnte innerlich auf. Nicht schon wieder anormal! Hmm, andererseits war ein solcher Zuwachs seiner Magie ein Vorteil in anbetracht seines Schicksals. Aber … „Warum habe ich noch nie etwas davon gehört?"

„Normalerweise wird dies innerhalb der Familie geklärt und im Abschlussjahr der Schule, damit genügend Vorbereitungszeit vorhanden ist. In der Regel geschieht die Reife zwischen dem 19. und 25. Lebensjahr."

Harry grinste erleichtert. „Dann kann es nicht sein. Ich bin gerade erst 16 geworden."

Aleschis Augen weiteten sich vor Verblüffung, dann fragte er jedoch: „Gehen wir die Symptome durch. Anhaltende Kopfschmerzen?"

Nicken.

„Ausbruch unkontrollierter Magie in den letzten 24 Stunden?"

Nicken.

„Innere Rastlosigkeit, Unruhe?"

Nicken.

„Sieht aus, als läge kein Irrtum vor."

„Mist!"

Seufzend gab Harry sich geschlagen. „Und was jetzt?"

„Ihr solltet Euch hinlegen, junger Herr. Der Übergang ist im Schlaf leichter, er kann nämlich äußerst schmerzvoll sein. Alles andere klären wir morgen."

Aleschi wies ihm den Weg, indem er von Bild zu Bild glitt, bis sie schließlich durch eine breite Doppeltür in einen hell erleuchteten Raum traten, im Kamin zur Linken flackerte ein gemütliches Feuer, doch Harry hatte nur Augen für das enorme Bett im Zentrum des Raumes. Müde fiel er darauf, rollte sich in die kuschelige Decke und schlief augenblicklich ein.

Schlag Mitternacht – nicht dass ihm das bewusst gewesen wäre – wachte er auf und begann einen Meter über dem Bett zu schweben. Gelbe, grüne, blaue, rote Stränge aus Magie hüllten ihn ein, suchten sich einen Weg und drangen in ihn.

Äußerst schmerzvoll! PAH! Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts! Da kamen nicht einmal Dumbledores wohl ausgewählten Beschönigungen nicht mit. Schreiend vor Pein versuchte Harry sich dem Ansturm zu entziehen, konnte seinen Körper jedoch keinen Millimeter bewegen. Voller Agonie versank er in Bewusstlosigkeit, weshalb er nicht mehr mitbekam, wie ein Strom gleißend heller Magie, Magie der reinsten Art, ihn wie in einer Blase umschloss, sich langsam verengte, verdichtete und letztlich in einem konzentrierten Ball in seiner Brust versenkte.

Wenige Minuten nach dem Erwachen brüllte Harry schockiert nach Aleschi. „Was zur Hölle bedeutet das?" Dabei deutete er auf seinen Körper, der über die Nacht mehr als deutlich in die Höhe geschossen war.

Aleschi musterte ihn versonnen, offensichtlich in Gedanken versunken und auf der Suche nach einer Erklärung ob dieser überraschenden Entwicklung. Harry tappte ärgerlich mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. Mal wieder etwas, was ihm keiner gesagt hatte. „Also?"

„Heureka!", rief das Portrait und strahlte. „Es gab im Mittelalter einige dokumentierte Fälle, in denen Zauberer/Hexen während des magischen Reifeprozesses wuchs. Eine Eigenheit dieses Prozesses ist es, physischen Schaden, der nicht durch Magie hervorgerufen wurde, zu reparieren. Während der Hexenverfolgung gab es viele Zaubererfamilien, die aus Angst vor Entdeckung wie Muggel lebten, was einige Nachteile mit sich zog, unter anderem Mangelernährung, die wiederum zu gehemmten Wachstum der Kinder führte. Der Reifeprozess korrigiert dies und es wird die Körpergröße erreicht, die der biologischen Veranlagung entspricht."

Die Stirn runzelnd verdaute Harry diese Informationen und es dauerte nicht lang, bis er den Zusammenhang herstellen konnte. Zehn Jahre seines Lebens und die Sommer hindurch hatte er gerade mal genug Essen bekommen, um sich auf den Beinen halten und seine Arbeiten in Haus und Garten der Dursleys verrichten konnte. Es war nur natürlich, dass dies seine körperliche Entwicklung gehemmt, wenn nicht sogar auf einem gewissen Level völlig eingeschränkt hatte. „Tja, das erklärt einiges."

„Gut, ich nehme an, Ihr habt Hunger, junger Herr?"

„Ja, ähm … Aleschi, können wir das Siezen lassen? Ich bin Harry, einfach nur Harry."

„Nun gut, Nur-Harry. Dann auf in die Küche."

Während des Frühstücks erhielt er eine Menge Informationen über das Haus der Geheimnisse und dieser Name passte ausgesprochen gut. Abgesehen davon, dass alle bekannten – sowie einige bereits wieder in Vergessenheit geratene – Schutzzauber auf ihm lagen (Muggelabwehr, Unortbarkeit, Unsichtbarkeit nach Bedarf, Bannkreise, permanente Fallen usw.), funktionierte es ähnlich wie der Raum der Wünsche in Hogwarts. Es konnte die Wünsche seiner Bewohner erfassen und reagierte automatisch … oder magisch, wie auch immer … darauf. Doch zwei der Eigenschaften versetzten Harry geradezu in Ekstase. Das Haus konnte innerhalb seiner Mauern die Zeit verändern. Während außerhalb die Tage ganz normal vergingen, konnte sich die Zeit innerhalb bis zum vierfachen ausdehnen.

Harry grinste. Jetzt hatte er statt eines Monates bis zum 1. September vier zur Verfügung, um zu lernen, zu trainieren, zu tun, was ihm beliebte. Ebenso gefiel ihm, was er als Letztes herausfand. Auf seine Frage, wo sie sich befänden, antwortete Aleschi: „Derzeit in Wales."

„Derzeit?"

„Ja. Das Haus ist sozusagen sein eigener Portschlüssel und kann sich selbst sowie alles in ihm transportieren, wohin es will."

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich." Aleschi lachte ob des Übermuts in Harrys Gesicht und ahnte, was kommen würde. „Also, wohin, Nur-Harry?"

„Hmm. Ich war noch nie außerhalb Großbritanniens. Können wir irgendwohin, wo es warm ist? Wo die Sonne scheint, ans Meer, mit langen, weißen Stränden und Palmen?" Ein Ort, wie ihn sich Harry vorgestellt hatte, als er Sirius' tropische Briefvögel erhalten hatte, im Sommer vor seinem vierten Schuljahr, ehe dieser ganze Mist angefangen hatte.

„Tja, Nur-Harry. Dann würde ich vorschlagen, du schaust mal aus dem Fenster.", riss Aleschi ihn gekonnt aus seiner Grübelei.

Tatsache! Blauer Himmel, blaues Meer, weißer Sandstrand und Palmen und das einzige Problem in der nächsten Zeit wäre eine Kokosnuss, die ihm aus Versehen auf dem Kopf fallen könnte.

Das Leben war gar nicht mal so schlecht, befand Harry.

**A/N:** Leschi (slawische Mythologie): böser, einäugiger Geist, der zu seinem Vergnügen Menschen vom Weg abbringt ; **Aleschi** als Gegensatz dazu fungiert für Harry vielmehr als Wegweiser, Ratgeber, damit er sich – zwar mit seiner Unterstützung, aber dennoch frei – entwickeln kann


	11. Alles kommt ins Rollen

**Disclaimer:** Stets dasselbe. Nicht meins, Geld verdien' ich keins.

**A/N:** Habe derzeit echte Schwierigkeiten mit meinem E-Mailprogramm. Komme mir vor wie bei Moorhuhnjagd, mal sind die Dinger da, dann wieder nicht ... grrgrrrrgrrrrrrr ... nun ja, ich weiß allerdings, daß ihr mir geschrieben habt und deswegen DANKE! Sobald alles wieder so funktioniert, wie es sollte, werde ich euch namentlich noch einmal danken und auf eure Fragen, Kommentare und Anregungen eingehen. Bis dahin viel Spaß mit der Geschichte.

Ähm ... bin wieder auf alte Rechtschreibung umgestiegen, weil ich die besser kann und mein Word-Programm den Abgang gemacht hat. Freude! Wenn es Probleme mit dem Computer gibt, dann gleich hübsch viele und alles auf einmal und dann zu einem Zeitpunkt, der alles andere als ideal ist.

Sooooo, jetzt:

**10. Alles kommt ins Rollen**

Vier Tage lang, d.h. vier Tage im Inneren des Hauses und nur einer in der Außenwelt, begnügte Harry sich damit, faul in der Sonne zu liegen, Drinks mit Schirmchen (Leider ohne Alkohol! Das Haus war der Ansicht, er sei zu jung ... grummel) zu schlürfen, ausnahmsweise nährreiche Nahrung in Übermaß essen, das Haus zu erkunden und lange, ausführliche Unterhaltungen mit Aleschi zu führen. Gerade die letzten beiden Beschäftigungen brachten eine Überraschung nach der anderen hervor.

Wie Harry schon sehr bald herausfand, besaß das Haus den Beinamen ‚der Geheimnisse' nicht ohne Grund. Wie der Raum der Wünsche konnte das Haus sein Inneres an das Begehren seiner Bewohner anpassen und so erschien plötzlich und im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes wie aus dem Nichts ein riesiges Schwimmbecken auf einer im gleichen Moment vergrößerten Terrasse und all das nur weil Harry sich fragte, weshalb er am Strand war, wenn er nicht einmal schwimmen konnte. Das Ergebnis dessen war gewesen, daß er unter dem wachsamen Auge Aleschis und dessen nervigen Instruktionen schwimmen lernte. Inzwischen hatte er den Dreh heraus und fand echten Gefallen an dieser Fortbewegungsart.

Eine weitere grandiose Entdeckung war die Bibliothek des Hausas und ihre faszinierenden Eigenschaften. Nicht nur konnte der ständige Bestand mit der Hogwartsbibliothek konkurrieren – Harry fand einen riesigen Bereich voller Bücher und Schriftrollen, die nur in der Verbotenen Abteilung auffindbar waren, zu denen er nun uneingeschränkten Zugang hatte – nein, zudem hatte die Bibliothek über das Haus die Fähigkeit sämtliche Bücher aus seinem gesamten Besitz bei Bedarf hierher zu transportieren. Als Probe stellte Harry der Bibliothek die Aufgabe, alle Werke zu Okklumentik und Legilimentik herbei zu schaffen. Drei Bücher kamen aus dem ständigen Bestand, vier weitere auf den verschiedenen Blackhäusern und auch aus denen der Potter. Aleschi erläuterte, daß solange Harry die Familienringe trüge, er mit den Familienbesitztümern verbunden sei und über diese Verbindung könnten Gegenstände transportiert werden. Netter, kleiner Zusatz befand Harry und schwor sich, die Ringe nicht freiwillig abzulegen.

Oft fragte er sich, was er ohne Aleschi anfangen würde. Es ging nicht darum, daß er sich aufgrund der Isolation nach Gesellschaft sehnte, als vielmehr die Tatsache, daß er mit Hilfe Aleschis seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen verarbeiten, reflektieren und neu sortieren konnte. Nach einigem Zögern hatte er dem guten Geist des Hauses seine gesamte Lebensgeschichte erzählt. Die Jahre bei den Dursleys, wie er erfuhr, daß er ein Zauberer war, vom Stein der Weisen, der Kammer des Schreckens, von Sirius, Remus, seinem Vater und der Ratte Wurmschwanz, das vierte und fünfte Schuljahr war ihm besonders schwer gefallen und anschließend hatte er seine Wut, Trauer, Frustration beim Schwimmen abgearbeitet. Der Tod seines Paten und die verdammte Prophezeiung lasteten erdrückend schwer auf ihm. So kam es als große Überraschung, als Aleschi fragte, was denn so furchtbar an der Prophezeiung sei.

„Wie bitte!", war Harry aufgebraust. „Entweder werde ich von Voldemort, dem mächtigsten Schwarzmagier unserer Zeit, ermordet oder auf wunderbare Weise kann ich ihn vernichten, wodurch ich zum Mörder werde!"

„Die Prophezeiung sagt nichts von Mord.", konstatierte Aleschi trocken.

„Sie sagt, ich hätte eine unbekannte Kraft, mit der ich ihn ermorden soll!"

„Nein, das sagt sie nicht. Sie spricht vom Vernichten." Aleschi sprach extra schnell, damit Harry nicht erneut aufbrauste. „Was ist mit diesem Quirrell?"

„Quirrell? Was soll mit ihm sein?"

„Nun, du hast ihn getötet. War das Mord?"

„Nein, also ... er wollte mich umbringen. Ich mußte mich wehren."

„Also kein Mord, sondern ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod, bei dem du als Sieger hervorgegangen bist. Zweites Schuljahr: Was war mit der Manifestation dieser Erinnerung? Wenn du Riddle-Voldemort nicht vernichtet hättest, was wäre geschehen?"

„Ginny wäre gestorben."

„Genau! Erneut eine Leben-und-Tod-Situation. Du gewinnst. Beides war eindeutig kein Mord. Was allerdings noch wichtiger ist und was du offensichtlich übersehen hat. Als Baby – in jener unseligen Nacht für deine Eltern – hast du Voldemorts Körper und als 12-Jähriger hast du seine Seele, seinen Geist vernichtet. Anders ausgedrückt: Die Kraft, ihn zu vernichten, hast du bereits zweimal gehabt. Jetzt mußt du nur noch einen Weg finden, beides gleichzeitig und endgültig zu tun."

Harry blinzelte nach dieser Erklärung wie ein Uhu. Schließlich: „Oh."

Aleschi grinste selbstgefällig und nickte. „Genau. Du sagst es."

Nach diesem Gespräch, nein, dieser Erleuchtung fühlte Harry sich das erste Mal seit langer Zeit wieder wie er selbst. Diese zentnerschwere Last auf ihm, die Last der zukünftigen Welt hatte eindeutig an Bedrohung und Gewicht verloren. Natürlich war das noch immer eine enorme Aufgabe, die vor ihm lag, doch das erste Mal glaubte er daran, sie – mit entsprechender Vorbereitung, Hilfe und Training – bewältigen zu können.

Nachdem sich Harrys tumultartige Gedanken bezüglich der Prophezeiung gelegt hatten, setzte Aleschi zum Todesstoß an und machte aus den Schuldgefühlen Harrys ob Sirius' Tod Kleinholz: „Also, der gesamte Orden wußte zwar nicht den Inhalt der Prophezeiung, dafür aber wo sie sich befand und daß Voldemort dich benutzen würde, um sie in seinen Besitz zu bekommen. Alle wußten, was ablief, aber – obwohl es dich direkt betraf – hat es keiner von ihnen für nötig erachtet, dich darüber zu informieren. Sie behandeln dich also wie ein Kind, was du mit 15 Jahren auch sein solltest, es aber schon lange nicht mehr bist, aber gleichzeitig verlangen sie, daß du wie ein Erwachsener handelst und den Angriffen Voldemort auf deinen Geist ebenfalls wie ein Erwachsener widerstehst. Meines Erachtens muß die Schuld hier schön gleichmäßig verteilt werden. Noch Fragen?"

„Äh?", war alles, was Harry zustande brachte. So hatte er es wirklich noch nicht gesehen und irgendwie wurde dieses ‚Äh...' zu Harrys Standardreaktion auf Aleschis derartige Sichtweisen.

So kam es, daß Harry am fünften Morgen erwachte und merkte, daß es jener Tag war. Jener Tag, an dem die Trauer ihn nicht mehr erstickte. Sie war noch da, aber in einem Maße, in dem er mit ihr umgehen konnte. Er wußte, daß die Trauer und Sehnsucht wie im Falle seiner Eltern nie völlig vergehen konnte – was er auch nicht wollte – doch er würde damit leben können. Irgendwann würde dann der Tag kommen, an dem sein erster Gedanke am Morgen nicht Sirius gelten würde, sondern dem Leben, und bis dahin würde er sich beschäftigt halten.

Seine erste Sorge betraf Hedwig und kaum hatte er an sie gedacht, vernahm er ein äußerst wütendes Klappern, ehe er von einer gestreßt wirkenden Hedwig angegriffen wurde. Es bedurfte einer Menge Komplimente und Versprechen für besonders viele Eulenkekse, ehe sie sich beruhigte.

Ein amüsierte Aleschi lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit mit einem Räuspern auf sich. „Nun, junger Mann, was hat es mit diesem Tumult auf sich?"

„Oh, nun ... ich habe darüber nachgedacht, daß ich Informationen über die Außenwelt benötige und dabei automatisch an meine Hedwig gedacht, weil sie mir womöglich den Tagespropheten und den Quibbler liefern könnte. Allerdings ..."

„... ist die Strecke etwas weit und zudem ändern wir dauernd den Standort. Du bist nicht der erste Bewohner dieses Hauses, der vor diesem Problem steht. Die Lösung ist äußerst simpel."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Ja."

Aleschi schwieg grinsend, Harry rollte genervt mit den Augen."

„Und?"

„Und was?"

„Die Lösung?"

„Lösung?"

„Zum Eulenproblem."

„Zum Eulenproblem?"

„Aleschi!"

„Nur-Harry!"

Harry knurrte wütend. Er hätte diesem vermaledeiten Portrait nie über sein Kontrollproblem bezüglich seines Temperamentes erzählen sollen. Aber woher sollte er auch wissen, daß das in derartig sinnlosen, nervenaufreibenden Geduldsproben resultieren würde. Langsam zählte er im Geiste bis zehn. „Bitte, Aleschi."

Mit einem gespielten Seufzen gab das Portrait sich geschlagen. „Nun gut. In Geschwindigkeitssteigernden Trank getauchte Eulenkekse."

Harry wurde blaß. „Muß ich den selber brauen?"

„Ja."

„Mist." Er hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt seine getreue Hedwig zu vergiften. „Ich habe noch ein anderes Problem: Der Orden des Phönix. Ich muß wissen, was sie vorhaben."

„Ja, diese Dumbledore-Type, von der du mir erzählt hast, wird wohl nicht sonderlich erfreut über dein Verschwinden sein."

„Untertreibung, Untertreibung.", murmelte Harry, als ihm plötzlich eine geradezu brillante Idee kam. „Du kannst nicht zufälliger Weise in eines der Bilder am Grimmauldplatz schlüpfen und ein wenig spionieren?"

Aleschi grinste. „Ich nicht. Aber ich wüßte da jemanden. Das kann einen Moment dauern, such dir doch schon mal das Zaubertranklabor."

„So was gibt es hier?"

„Natürlich!", erwiderte Aleschi ungehalten. „Die Blacklinie hat einige der besten und berühmtesten Zaubertrankmeister in der Zaubereigeschichte hervorgebracht."

Harry warf seiner Eule einen resignierten Blick zu. „Ich verspreche dir, ich werde besonders sorgfältig sein."

Hedwig schuhute auf eine Weise, die deutlich besagte ‚Das will ich doch wohl hoffen und wehe dir wenn nicht ...'.

Zu Harrys Überraschung hatte das Zaubertranklabor keinerlei Ähnlichkeiten mit den Kellern in Hogwarts. Es war hell und freundlich, alle Gerätschaften (Kessel, Phiolen, Messer, Mörser, Stößel usw.) waren bester Qualität, gut gepflegt und offenbar sehr, sehr alt. Die Vorratskammer übertraf alles, was er bislang gesehen hatte. Snape würde vor Neid grün anlaufen, wenn er hiervon wissen würde.

Das Haus hatte das entsprechende Buch bereits auf einen der Arbeitstisch transportiert und Harry fand sich schon bald in den Vorbereitungen versunken. Wenn ihm niemand über die Schulter schaute und Beleidigungen bei jeder Gelegenheit bellte, konnte Harry sich sogar entspannen und das sanfte Simmern, das leise Brodeln, die Feinheit dieser Kunst genießen.

Zu seiner Freude färbte sich der Trank im Kessel genau zur angegebenen Zeit von rot in blau und zuversichtlich machte er sich an die folgenden Zubereitungsstufen. Er war so versunken, daß er vor Schreck zusammenzuckte, als sich jemand hinter ihm räusperte. In dem dortigen Bildrahmen befand sich nicht nur Aleschi, sondern ...

„Aleschi! Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Phineas Nigellus ist dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts verpflichtet und ..."

„Vor allem ist er der Familie verpflichtet."

„Wie ich sehe, junger Potter, seid Ihr nun ein Black. Ich bin froh, daß mein Ur-ur-urenkel dafür gesorgt hat, daß die Linie fortgeführt wird. Allerdings ein Potter ... Tja, der gute Sirius hatte schon immer einen sehr schwarzen Humor."

Harry schnaubte. „Schlechtes Wortspiel."

„Man tut, was man kann. Ich gehe davon aus, daß Ihr Euch die Rechte und Pflichten eines Familienoberhauptes zu Herzen nehmen werdet."

„So weit sind wir noch nicht, Phineas.", mischte Aleschi sich endlich ein. „Nur-Harry hat noch einiges vor sich."

„Wann hörst du endlich auf, mich so zu nennen?"

„Sobald du dein Erbe vollständig angenommen hast und ihm entsprechend auftrittst. Zum Geschäft ..."

Eine Viertelstunde später kehrte Phineas Nigellus zum Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 zurück, aber nicht ohne sich zuvor mit einem „Sehr Slytherin, junger Mann!" zu verabschieden. Harry entschied, daß dies aus dem Munde des ehemaligen Schulleiters als Kompliment gemeint war und grinste. Das Problem Informationsbeschaffung war geklärt, nun zum nächsten: Training.


	12. Rolling, Rolling ein bißchen Spaß muss

**Disclaimer: **Es hat sich wirklich nichts geändert, ich schwör's!

Hier die Antworten auf die Reviews der letzten drei Kapitel:

_kevi17_: Fleißige Reviewschreiber sind mir die liebsten! Godrics Hollow wird noch eine Rolle spielen, weil ich es wichtig finde, dass Harry immer wieder zum Ursprung zurückkehrt. Tja, und Zeit manipulieren … wie man sieht/liest, verlängert er vor allem erst einmal seine Zeit für sich. Ansonsten … Überraschungen harren deiner. Mehr verrat ich nich'.

_Tolotos_: Alsooo … Yep, die alte Bumblebee wird mächtig wütend vor sich hin zurren. Die Sache mit dem Wutausbruch – wen es getroffen hat und wen nicht – hmm … tralalalala … ich sag nichts, sonst wird's grey-wings sauer und stellt sich zickig an. Und ja, Remus spielt noch eine Rolle (für Harry zum Positiven. Ich konnte es einfach nicht übers Herz bringen, die beiden voneinander zu trennen.), während Snape … hach, ich gebe es ja zu, ich finde, das ist einer der ausbaufähigsten Charakteren von JKR. Ich meine, er kann genauso gut ein absolutes Arschloch oder eine hilfreiche Quelle genialen Wissens sein. Denn wenn wir mal ganz ehrlich sind, er muss etwas Geniales haben, wenn er stets mitten in den wunden Punkt Harrys hinein haut. Wohin sich das noch entwickeln wird … dafür lasse ich mir Zeit, schließlich kann ja nicht alles in den Sommerferien geschehen. Die sind nur als Grundlage für alles weitere Geschehen notwendig. Hermine hingegen wird noch eine Menge zum Kopfzerbrechen bekommen und die Sache mit den Waisenhäusern wird sie reichlich ins Grübeln bringen. Betreffs Cliffhanger: Ich versuche wirklich, sie nicht zur Gewohnheit werden zu lassen. Ich mag keine Autoren, die jedes Kapitel mehr oder weniger an einer wirklich spannenden Stelle unterbrechen, aber wie gesagt, irgendwo musste ich für jenes Kapitel ein Ende setzen und da ist es eben passiert.

_Kardia_: Sache mit den Kopfschmerzen geklärt? Lalalala, BOOM. Yep, ich musste das einfach reinbringen. Freue mich wahnsinnig, dass es dir aufgefallen ist, weil ich nicht wusste, ob ich dieses Problem zu auffällig oder zu subtil geschrieben habe.

_Dax_:-) :-) :-) (Für jede Review eines – grins-)

_tini-chan_: Yep, Hermine bleibt nicht so, wie sie momentan ist. Alles wird gut! Versprochen! - - - irgendwann zumindest –grins- Ach ja, die Sache mit Superharry. Ich weiß, dass du das nicht so gemeint hast, aber dies wird keine Super-Power-Harry-ich-krieg-alles-klein-und-brauche-dafür-nur-den-kleinen-Finger-zu-bewegen-Story (Nur so als Hinweis an alle anderen, die vielleicht der Ansicht sind, dass diese Kräfte durch die Erbschaft viel zu viel und so weiter sind. Er muss mächtig schuften, um sie am Ende auch kontrollieren zu können.

_silvertrust_: Wie jetzt? ZACK, ZACK? Naaa guuut … - _klemmt sich resigniert wieder hinter den Bildschirm und tippt eifrig weiter_ –

_Harry Black Potter_: Hallo, wie geht's? Oh Mann! Es schmeichelt meinem Ego wirklich enorm, regelmäßige Reviews zu erhalten – _purrpurr_**. Ja, mein kleines grey-wings, hast du fein gemacht, darfst zufrieden weiterschnurren** – Dumbledore/Umbridge-Vergleich hat einfach am besten gepasst, um die Tragweite deutlich zu machen und so … Hey, das Haus scheint echt gut angekommen zu sein. –_schnurrschnurrrrrrr_- und Harrys Kräfte, ein bisschen kommt in diesem Kapitel noch, danach wird es etwas ruhiger, ehe er begreift, was er wirklich alles kann. Aber siehe tini-chan, keine Super-Power-Harry-ich-krieg-alles-klein-und-brauche-dafür-nur-den-kleinen-Finger-zu-bewegen-Story (obwohl ich zugebe, dass es hier davon auch ein paar richtig gute gibt). Ja, sofort neues Kapitel getippt. Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl … Naja, es hat in meinen Zeitplan gepasst.

_Lady-Claw_: Ich auch.

_pandoradoggis_: Spiel, Spannung, Spaß … und alles in einer FF. –grins, brauchst mich nicht ernst zu nehmen, mülle nur gerade herum, weil ich meine Lieblings-CD voller Oldies eingelegt habe und mit Aretha Franklin R-E-S-P-E-C-T trällere … ähm …-

_Minnilein_: Was meinst du, soll ich Dobby ins Haus bringen, so dass Haus und Hauself sich darum streiten können, wer was für Harry tut? Nur so ein Randgedanke, der mir bei deiner Review gekommen ist, vielleicht kann ich es noch irgendwo einbauen. Aleschi ist ein weiser, weiser Mann, der Harry so einiges beibringen kann, ohne etwas im Gegenzug zu verlangen, m. E. eine Figur, die Harry in seiner derzeitigen Situation dringend benötigt.

_Jeanuts_: Yep, alles wird gut. Allerdings dauert es noch etwas, bis Harry und Freunde sich wieder als solche bezeichnen können. Müssen erst ein paar Hürden zurücklegen und ja, es sind auch nur Menschen und Harry ist niemand, der das nicht an irgendeinem Punkt ebenfalls erkennt. Und tatatatata … neues Kapitel und nicht mal eine Woche! (moentan ist es 22:51 Uhr und ich poste es gleich, mal sehen, wann das Update dann erscheint)

_Mario_: Ein neuer Reviewer! Ein neuer Reviewer! Seid gegrüßt und fühlt Euch herzlich willkommen, immer wieder vorbeizuschauen. Habe nach all den Problemen mit Viren, Rechner, Netzwerkadapter und Co. endlich einen neuen Rechner gekauft. Was soviel heißen will, wie ich poste ab jetzt wieder so regelmäßig wie nur irgendwie möglich. –_grummel, immer irgendwelche Dozenten, die dieses und jenes wollen, und dabei heißt es, Studenten hätten sooooo viel Zeit_-

**11. Rolling, Rolling … ein bisschen Spaß muss sein!**

Nach 20 Tagen A/N: Ihr wisst schon, 20 drinnen, 5 draußen in dem voll ausgestatteten Trainingsraum unter Zuhilfenahme der Bibliothek hatte Harry den Stoff der vergangenen fünf Schuljahre in sämtlichen Fächern wiederholt. Pflege magischer Geschöpfe war etwas schwierig, da er sich auf die pure Theorie beschränken musste. Allerdings hatte es seine Vorteile, sich nicht ständig unvorhersehbaren Gefahren im Unterricht aussetzen zu müssen – so sehr er Hagrid auch liebte, manchmal ging es einfach zu weit. Wie auch immer … zu seiner Freude gelangen ihm auch die Hexerein, Flüche, Zaubersprüche usw. mit denen er früher Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte mit Leichtigkeit. Im Anschluss an die Wiederholung hatte er über die Bibliothek – die Standardbücher schienen seit Jahrzehnten die gleichen zu sein – den Stoff des sechsten und siebten Schuljahres durchgearbeitet, am einfachsten fielen ihm Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Verwandlung und Charms (A/N: Wie war die Übersetzung noch mal?). Zaubertränke war in der hiesigen Umgebung deutlich angenehmer, aber nachdem er den dritten Kessel beim Versuch den verflucht schwierigen Trank des Friedlichen Denkens (ein extrem starker Beruhigungstrank) in die Luft gesprengt hatte, beschied sich Harry damit, niemals ein Meister dieses Faches zu werden. Soviel stand fest! Dafür hatte er beim Brauen kaum Probleme Heiltränke herzustellen, beispielsweise war die selbst hergestellte Salbe gegen seine neu erworbenen Narben so erfolgreich, dass sie sogar ältere Quidditchüberbleibsel beseitigte.

Am meisten mochte er jedoch die voll funktionsfähigen Trainingsdummies, deren verschiedenen Fertigkeiten er bis zum Äußersten ausreizte. Einen – der inzwischen arg mitgenommen aussah – war als Ziel- und Kraftübungsdummie einsetzbar. Anhand einer magischen Anzeige konnte er ablesen, ob sein Ziel richtig war und wie viel Kraft hinter seinen Flüchen steckte. Es hätte nur noch die Glocke und ein Preisansager gefehlt, damit er sich dabei wie auf dem Jahrmarkt vorgekommen wäre. Allerdings waren beide Funktionen extrem nützlich, sein Ziel hatte sich merklich verbessert und betreffs der Power konnte er Schwächen leicht bearbeiten.

Ebenso praktisch war der Lehrdummie für Schwertkampf und Muggelkampfsportarten. Aleschi hatte auf die Unterrichtung im Schwertkampf bestanden, weil es traditionell einer der wenigen legalen Wege war, seinen Kontrahenten im Duell zu töten, ohne dafür nach Askaban gesandt zu werden. Tja, so könnte er sicher gehen, für die Vernichtung Voldemorts nicht eines Tages von Fudge ins Gefängnis geschickt zu werden – Gehen Sie nicht über Los! Ziehen Sie nicht 2000 Galleonen ein! – also fügte Harry sich, denn inzwischen hatten ihm Aleschis Ratschläge stets geholfen. Zudem vermutete oder hoffte er, dass er im Laufe der Zeit genug Fertigkeiten erlangte, um sie nutzbringend in einem normalen Duell einfließen lassen zu können. Eines merkte er dabei bereits nach sehr kurzer Zeit: Seine Ausdauer hatte eine Warpsprung mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit in eine positive Richtung gemacht.

So bestand sein fester Tagesablauf aus drei bis vier Stunden in der Bibliothek direkt nach dem Aufstehen und Frühstück, dabei kümmerte er sich um die Aufsätze fürs nächste Schuljahr. Nach langer Diskussion hatte er sich auf die fünf notwendigen UTZ-Kurse, die er auch für eine mögliche Aurorenkarriere benötigte, festgelegt, hatte Aleschi jedoch versprochen die Anfängerkurse in Alte Runen und Arithmantik zu belegen. Nachdem er in einige Grundlagentexte geschaut hatte, verstand er warum sich Aleschi so darauf versteift hatte. Runen waren die Basis für jeden komplexeren Schutzzauber, während Arithmantik neben anderen Funktionen entscheidend für die Analyse bestehender als auch die Entwicklung neuer Zaubersprüche, Flüche und Hexereien war.

Im Anschluss an die Theorie schwamm er eine halbe Stunde und rannte eine volle in einem der Räume, der sich seinen Bedürfnissen angepasst hatte. Es folgte eine Pause für Mittagessen, Sonnen und Lesen den Tagespropheten, der noch immer nur Müll druckte. Es folgte Training mit den Dummies, das er jedes Mal mit einem Duell abschloss. Leider gewann er nicht allzu oft, da sich die Dummies automatisch seinen Fortschritten anpassten und in ihrem eigenen Niveau stiegen.

Die Abende waren mit Zaubertränke gefüllt, diese Stille nutzte Aleschi, um ehrbare Etikette der Zaubererwelt zu lehren. Harry hätte nicht gedacht, dass es derart kompliziert sein konnte und verstand endlich, weshalb Phineas Nigellus auf seine Unterrichtung in diesem komplexen Gewirr der Förmlichkeiten bestanden hatte. Wer hätte auch gedacht, dass allein das Äußere eines Zauberers seinen Status symbolisierte. Zwar wurden nicht mehr alle konsequent befolgt, es wurde jedoch als guter Ton angesehen, sich daran zu halten. Also musste Harry sich die Haare wachsen lassen, Zeichen seines Standes als Familienoberhaupt, das einzig Positive daran war, dass seine Haare sich nun halbwegs zähmen ließen. Trotzdem fand er, dass es ihm ein mädchenhaftes Aussehen verlieh und die meisten Zauberer mit langem Haar, die er kannte, waren nicht gerade die perfekten Vorbilder, siehe Snape oder Lucius Malfoy. Zudem benötigte er eine komplette neue Garderobe in den Familienfarben (blau, silber für Potter, grün, schwarz für Black) und musste sein gesamtes Auftreten ändern. „Schluss mit dem kleinen, schüchternen Jungen!", hatte Aleschi entschieden befohlen und stundenlang seine Haltung kritisiert und korrigiert. Des weiteren würde er gesellschaftliche Verpflichtungen übernehmen müssen, jeder reiche Zauberer, der etwas auf sich hielt, engagierte sich im sozialen Bereich. Das war ein Zug, der Harry wirklich gefiel, allerdings bezweifelte er, dass alle aus rein altruistischen Motiven handelten. Aleschi war von seiner Idee zur Errichtung eines Waisenhauses in Kombination mit einem Kinderdienst begeistert.

Doch erst Phineas' erster Spionagebericht brachte Harry aus seinem Einsiedlerdasein. Der Orden – sprich Dumbledore – hatte eine über ganz Großbritannien ausgedehnte Suche nach ihm eingeleitet und sämtliche anderen Pläne auf Eis gelegt. Wunder, Wunder, dass sie ihn bislang nicht gefunden hatten. Wie auch, da er sich konstant im Ausland aufhielt. Innerlich jubilierte Harry über diesen genialen Schachzug.

Das Problem war jedoch, dass Dumbledore inzwischen verzweifelt genug war, sich an Madam Bones, die Leiterin der Ministeriumsabteilung für Strafverfolgung, zu wenden und ihre Hilfe zu erbitten. Was bedeuten würde, dass die Kräfte, die eigentlich gegen Voldemort arbeiten sollten, dezimiert würden und letztlich würde der Tagesprophet alarmiert werden. Irgendwo gab es immer ein Leck im Ministerium. Beides ging Harry gegen den Strich.

So ergab es sich, dass Harry sich in den frühen Morgenstunden des nächsten Tages in Madam Bones' Büro transportierte, es sich im Besucherstuhl bequem machte und ihre Ankunft abwartete. Mit einem Grinsen ging er im Geiste Aleschis Bemerkungen durch, als Harry sich auf das Treffen vorbereitete.

„Das Wichtigste ist der erste Eindruck! Selbstsicherheit, Ruhe und Bestimmtheit. Also keine alberne, etliche Größen zu weite Muggelkleidung. verwandle das Zeug dort drüben, wir haben jetzt keine Zeit mehr, neue Kleidung zu kaufen. Das verschieben wir auf morgen. Und denk dran: Egal was passiert, behalte dein Temperament unter Kontrolle und …"

In diesem Moment trat Madam Bones ein, erblickte ihn, zögerte einen Moment, befand ihn als nicht gefährlich und wurde innerhalb der nächsten Sekunde äußerst neugierig. „Das ist doch mal eine Überraschung. Darf ich fragen, wie Sie hier herein gekommen sind, Mr. Potter?"

„Ich habe Mittel und Wege.", erwiderte Harry vergnügt. „Ein kleiner Tipp: Sie sollten die Löcher in den Anti-Apparationsschilden überprüfen. Es ist nicht sonderlich schwer dort hindurch zu schlüpfen." Obwohl dies der Wahrheit entsprach, brauchte er ihr ja nicht zu sagen, dass ihm andere Methoden zur Verfügung standen.

FLASHBACK

Es war purer Zufall, dass er während eines seiner meditativen, die Okklumentik unterstützenden Versuche, eine absolut wahnsinnige Entdeckung machte. Wütend, weil er einfach keine Fortschritte verzeichnete, sprang er auf und marschierte genervt auf und ab. Er bräuchte einen Raum, der ihn nicht ablenkte, der das Klären seines Geistes unterstützen würde.

Plötzlich fühlte er sich von Ort zu Ort gerissen und fand sich in einem absolut weißen, quadratischen Raum wieder. Erschrocken rief er um Hilfe, woraufhin sich ein Bild an einer der Wände materialisierte und Aleschi freudestrahlend auftauchte. „Nur-Harry! Du hast es geerbt!"

„Was geerbt? Wo bin ich?"

„Du bist im Ursprungsraum des Hauses, in dem nichts ist. Hier kannst du alles und nichts finden, wünschen, erhalten. Und das Erbe ist das Black'sche Vermächtnis. Die Manipulation von Raum und Zeit."

„Äh." Harry schüttelte sich. „Was?"

„Manipulation von Raum und Zeit."

„Ah ja. Hmm. Was?"

Aleschi seufzte, lehnte sich entspannt auf einem Felsen in seinem gegenwärtigen Bild zurück und erklärte: „Lang, lang ist es her, als eines der ersten Blackfamilienoberhäupter sich mit bis dahin unerforschten Gebieten der Magie beschäftigte. Er suchte nach einem Weg, Gegenstände und Personen durch den Raum als auch die Zeit zu bewegen."

„So etwas wie Apparation und Zeitumkehrer?"

„Das ist, was ordinäre Zauberer tun.", erklärte Aleschi indigniert. „Dabei wird einfach ein enormer Haufen magischer Energie konzentriert, um von A nach B zu kommen, sowohl in Raum als auch Zeit. Die Magie wird gezwungen, die Distanzen möglichst schnell zurückzulegen. Wenn du mich fragst viel zu roh und ohne jede Finesse."

„Wie du meinst … Was ist also dieses Manipulations-Ding?"

„Ah, ein faszinierender Prozess. Stell dir vor, du willst von Punkt A nach Punkt B gelangen. Du kannst laufen, apparieren, durchs Flohnetzwerk, per Portschlüssel, doch alles läuft nur darauf hinaus, dass die Strecke durch unterschiedliche Weise zurückgelegt wird. Manipulierst du hingegen den Raum, bedeutet dies, dass du die Distanz nicht existent machst. Du faltest den Raum, so dass Punkt A und B aufeinander zu liegen kommen, d.h. du bist da, ohne die Strecke wirklich zurückzulegen. Äußerst elegant und energiesparend."

„Davon hab ich schon mal was gehört!", stellte Harry überrascht fest. „Albert Einstein, ein Muggelwissenschaftler hat sich damit beschäftigt. Das mit dem Raum ist logisch, aber die Zeit?"

„Stell dir vor, die Zeit wäre ein Band, das du falten, d.h. beschleunigen, oder dehnen und damit verlangsamen kannst. So simpel und gewandt ist das. Es bedeutet aber auch, dass man nicht durch die Zeit reisen kann wie bei einem Zeitumkehrer. Man beeinflusst eben nicht sich selbst, sondern die Zeit als solche innerhalb eines von dir gesetzten Rahmens."

„Das Haus!", unterbrach Harry ihn erneut. „Das ist es, was es tut."

„Genau, und jetzt werde ich dir beibringen, wie du den Ring bis zum Limit nutzen kannst. Du kannst die Zeit bis zum achtfachen des Normalen beschleunigen oder verlangsamen, während du dich beliebig durch den Raum transportieren kannst. Im Gegensatz zum Haus nicht nur über festem land sondern auch über Wasser." Mit Feuereifer widmete Harry sich dieser neuen Aufgabe. Das war besser, als alles, was er sich jemals erträumt hatte.

FLASHBACK Ende

„Aha, und weshalb sind Sie hier?", erkundigte sich Madam Bones im Plauderton, trotz der recht seltsamen Situation.

Harry entspannte sich und bereitete sich auf längere Erklärungen vor. „Nun, wie Sie wahrscheinlich wissen, bin ich emanzipiert und habe mein Erbe angetreten." Auf ihr bestätigendes Nicken hin fuhr er fort. „Es sieht allerdings so aus, als würden bestimmte Personen nicht anerkennen, dass ich aufgrund meines rechtmäßigen Status die Freiheit habe, selbst zu entscheiden, wo und wie ich den Sommer verbringe. Man sucht nach mit trotz einer Benachrichtigung, dass ich mich an einem sicheren Ort befinde und durchaus in der Lage bin, mich um mich selbst zu kümmern, was ich ohnehin seit Jahren tue."

„Das erklärt Ihren Besuch hier nicht."

„In der Tat, in der Tat. Nun ist mir zu Ohren gekommen, dass mein verehrter Schulleiter Sie um Hilfe diesbezüglich bitten möchte. Sie können seinen Besuch noch heute erwarten."

„Hmm. Weshalb sollte ich in dieser Sache irgendetwas unternehmen?"

„Oh, er hat ein sehr schlagkräftiges Argument: Voldemort."

Madam Bones zuckte leicht zusammen und lehnte sich nachdenklich zurück. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich die Sorge um Ihre Sicherheit, Mr. Potter, durchaus nachvollziehen kann. Vor allem nach dem Zwischenfall in der Mysteriumsabteilung sowie dem Mord an Ihren Verwandten, den Dursleys, und der Zerstörung Ihres Zuhauses."

„Ganz ähnlich denkt auch Dumbledore, der eine Eingabe machen wird, wodurch er in Fragen meiner persönlichen Sicherheit die alleinige Entscheidungsbefugnis erhalten würde."

„Das ist ungewöhnlich, aber durchaus nachvollziehbar und im Bereich des Möglichen."

Oder anders ausgedrückt: Diese Eingabe würde positiv beschieden werden. Harry bemühte sich, seine äußerlich ruhige Haltung aufrecht zu halten. Sollte Dumbledore dieser Coup gelingen, würde er unter dem Vorwand seiner Sicherheit alle Lebensbereiche Harrys kontrollieren können. Gut, dass er Aleschi und Phineas als Ratgeber hatte.

„In diesem Falle werde ich in aller Öffentlichkeit anzweifeln, dass Dumbledore die Fähigkeiten besitzt, sich um meine Sicherheit zu kümmern, geschweige denn die der gesamten Schule. Denn seit ich nach Hogwarts kam, war ich jährlich in Lebensgefahr. Im ersten Schuljahr war mein Lehrer zur Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste von Voldemort besessen und wollte mich umbringen. Im zweiten Jahr trieb ein Basilisk sein Unwesen, im dritten wollten mir Dementoren auf dem Schulgelände die Seele aussaugen, im vierten musste ich gegen meinen Wille einen Drachen und Meermenschen antreten und wurde zudem mit einem Portschlüssel, den erneut der Lehrer zur Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste aufgebaut hatte, zu Voldemort transportiert. Von den Ereignissen der vergangenen Monate wollen wir erst gar nicht sprechen, denn da macht auch das Ministerium keine sonderlich gute Gestalt. Ich denke, es wäre nicht ratsam für Sie, in dieses unsinnige Machtspiel zu geraten." Plötzlich grinste er. „Ich habe gehört, Ihre Nichte Susan Bones hat ein Ohnegleichen in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in ihren ZAGs erreicht?"

Madam Bones lachte ob dieses offensichtlichen Versuch eines Themenwechsels laut auf. „Hat sie, zudem hat sie mir erzählt, dass dies allein einer gewissen verbotenen Studienorganisation, die unter Ihrer Leitung stand, verdankt."

„Sie hat viel Potential." Harry lief rot an. Verdammt! Dagegen musste er etwas unternehmen, das war echt peinlich und unterminierte das Ziel seines selbstbewussten Auftretens.

„Bescheidenheit ist eine Zier." Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Wenn Sie mir versichern, dass Sie Ihre Sicherheit tatsächlich selbst garantieren können, werde ich zu Ihren Gunsten entscheiden."

„Das kann ich, Madam Bones."

„Dann bleibt nur noch eines offen: Ihre Teilnahme am Zauberergamot. Die Familien Potter und Black haben je einen Sitz inne, den Sie jetzt als Erwachsener einnehmen sollten."

„Wann ist die nächste volle Sitzung?"

„Anfang September, Ihnen wird eine entsprechende Einladung zugestellt werden." Sie zögerte einen Moment, dann: „Harry, ich weiß, dass du erst 16 bist, aber, bitte, nimm diese Verantwortung ernst. Ale Oberhaupt dieser zwei Familien kannst du einen weit reichenden Einfluss erlangen, nutze ihn weise."

„Das ist mit bewusst, Madam Bones. Ich habe einige Ideen, befinde mich aber sozusagen noch in Ausbildung. Es gibt alte Bündnisse und Schulden gegenüber beiden Familien, ich lerne darüber und hoffe, dass ich die Zaubererwelt soweit beeinflussen kann, dass sie ihre Fehler selbst erkennt."

Madam Bones seufzte resigniert. „Das wird nicht leicht werden. War es noch nie."

Harry lachte. „Ich weiß und deswegen macht es nur umso mehr Spaß."

A/N: Ich schwöre, ich gebe diese Fanfiction nicht auf und werde sie bis zum bitteren Ende schreiben, also nicht in Panik ausbrechen, wenn es länger als eine Woche dauert, ehe ich ein neues Kapitel poste. Dafür mache ich es gut, wenn ich wie dieses Mal unter einer Woche bleibe (_klopft sich zufrieden auf die Schulter und läuft über dieses platte Eigenlob knallrot an, schaut sich nervös um … Ciao! Bis bald!_)


	13. Kobolde und Frettchen

**Disclaimer:** All the same, all the same …

_Tolotos_: Werde noch mal Korrekturlesen, aber erst wenn die Geschichte vollendet ist. Habe derzeit echt keine Nerven dafür, bin zur Zeit voll im Unistress und bin froh, wenn ich die Kapitel hier halbwegs regelmäßig hochladen kann, damit ihr vor Ungeduld nicht anfangt, mit Drohungen um euch zu werfen. Wie auch immer … Der Ursprungsraum … keine Ahnung, wie der plötzlich aufgetaucht ist, weil ich normalerweise bei Zeit- und Raumgeschichten auch ständig Kopfschmerzen bekomme, aber ich fand das Konzept wesentlich interessanter als das übliche Harry-du-kannst-das-weil-du-Superpower-hast-und-damit-durch-alle-magischen-Barrieren-kommst-und-so-weiter. Dachte mir, ich gehe lieber über die Schiene, wo es auf Finesse und nicht pure Kraft ankommt. Ansonsten habe ich mich im Grunde an die Relativitätstheorie gehalten (so von wegen Zeitdilatation und so), denn wenn ich mir die Konzepte wie beispielsweise bei Star Trek ansehe, komme ich nicht einmal mit den grammatikalisch richtigen Zeitformen zurecht geschweige denn die bloße Tatsache des Reisens durch die Zeit, was Harry ja nicht tut. Er manipuliert die Zeit als solche und nicht sich selbst … Ist das irgendwie klar? Wenn nicht, frag mich einfach und ich versuche es deutlicher zu beantworten. Okay, was war da noch? Ach ja, Zauberergamot dauert noch ein wenig bis September, aber ich denke, es wird interessant. Zumindest hoffe ich, dass ihr/du es interessant findet/findest. … Oh, und eine Buchprüfung? Soll ich der alten Dumblybee noch mehr Dreck auf die weiße Weste schmieren? Bin noch etwas unentschieden, weil ich zwei Versionen habe, wie Harry mit dem Alten Mann umgeht … Werde bei Gelegenheit mal eine Umfrage starten. Auf jeden Fall benötigt Dumblybee Harry ja als kleinen, aufrechten Kämpfer gegen das böse, alptraumhafte Monster, deswegen der Aufwand bezüglich Suche und so. Aber Harry bleibt bei mir ja nicht der kleine, aufrechte blablabla. Er entwickelt seine Slytherinseite, gewinnt an Selbstbewusstsein, plant für sich selbst und spielt nicht mehr die Marionette … Du kriegst das Bild? Allerdings muss ich den Grad dieser Entwicklung für mich selbst noch festlegen. Aber is' ja noch n büschen Zeit bis das Schuljahr zu ende ist, hat ja nich' mal angefangen … Das warst doch du, der so gespannt auf die Reaktion von Malfoy gewartet hat, oder? –_grins, schau mal runter_-

_tni-chan_: Jepp, also wie gesagt, lernen muss er trotz aller Begabung und Talente und … -_shit, mir gehen gerade die Substantive aus, also weiter im Text_ – Brille? Brille? Mist! Ich wusste, ich habe was vergessen. –_kniet nieder und dankt für den hilfreichen Hinweis_- Bringe so schnell wie möglich eine Antwort … Hah, ich hab's im nächsten Kapitel müsste es reinpassen. Freu mich (wie immer) und Danke. Bis bald.

_Dax_: ES LEBT! ES SCHREIBT! Okay, genug davon. Nicht böse sein, aber ich fand es einfach so unglaublich herrlich, nach deinen Icons (heißen die Dinger so?) und wie du siehst, hier geht's weiter. Na gut, nicht direkt hier, ein bisschen weiter unten. Ähm … du weißt schon … - grins –

_Harry Black Potter_: Nur wenige, die genau so gut sind? –_giggelgiggelgiggel_- Danke für die Lorbeeren, aber ich weiß, dass es einige gibt, mit denen ich mich nicht mal annähernd messen kann. Wie auch immer … Frage: Ist dein Name als Anlehnung an Sirius Black gedacht oder als hinterlistiger Hinweis auf Dark!Harry? Oder beides? Ich finde, da ließe sich einiges draus machen. –_giggelt immer noch manisch vor sich hin und kugelt sich vor Freude auf dem Boden über die Review_-

_Neue! Neue! Neue! Frischfutter_ –**grey-wings! AUS!** – _Nur ein bisschen anknabbern … _-** Du brauchst gar nicht erst den Hundeblick auszuprobieren, funktioniert nicht! Hör auf zu schmollen!** – _schmollllllll_ – **Willkommen, all die neuen Reviewer!**

_Roter Draconis_: Roter Drache? Hmm, muss ich mich fürchten? Ich finde eigentlich, dass das Haus schon eine ganze Menge kann – Zeit und Raum manipulieren, sein Inneres ganz nach den Wünschen der Bewohner gestalten, mit dem Meister kommunizieren … - na gut, ein oder zwei Ideen habe ich noch, die womöglich irgendwann an einer eventuell passenden Stelle auftauchen könnten, oder auch nicht. Vage genug? –grins-

_Roh-Diamant_: Juppie, ein neuer, einer neuer … Versuche wöchentlich hochzuladen.

_Mohnblümchen_: Beweggründe kommen, alle zur rechten Zeit und nein, Hermine bleibt nicht so. Ist übrigens lustig, dass Rons Motivation von keinem hinterfragt wird. Naja, okay, ist auch offensichtlich und nicht neu. Hermine hingegen … Ich wiederhole mich hier: Alles wird gut.

_Adelaide_: Yup, erwachsen und so, weil ich mir dachte, dass der Tod von Sirius in Kombination mit der Eröffnung der Prophezeiung einiges von Harry abverlangt. Er muss damit umgehen und entweder zerbricht er daran – was hier offensichtlich nicht geschieht – oder wächst daran, ergo neuer Harry siehe Story …

**12. Kobolde und Frettchen**

Gutgelaunt erreichte er Harry seinen nächsten Stop: Gringotts. Er brauchte nicht lang zu warten, bis Griphook eilfertig auf ihn zukam und stolz in sein neues Büro führte. Es war für Koboldverhältnisse groß, mit einem beeindruckenden Schreibtisch mit luxuriösen Goldintarsien. Offensichtlich bekam Griphook der Aufstieg bestens. Der Kobold grinste bei Harrys fragendem Blick: „Als Verwalter Ihres erstaunlichen Vermögens, Mr. Potter-Black, befanden die Bankmanager es nur als angemessen, mich meinem Status entsprechend auszustatten."

„Es nicht unverdient, Mr. Griphook."

„Ja.", bestätigte Griphook simpel. „Nehmen Sie bitte Platz."

„Danke. Ich habe zwei Anliegen: Zum einen das Waisenhaus-Projekt, zum anderen benötige ich Informationen über einige politische Hintergründe." Harry reichte eine sorgfältig zusammengestellte Mappe an Griphook. „Dies sind meine Vorstellungen bezüglich des Waisenhauses. Als Grundstück habe ich Godrics Hollow vorgesehen. Es liegt etwas außerhalb einer Muggelstadt, ist sehr weiträumig und bietet daher genügend Platz für all meine Pläne. Die Grundkonstruktion ist trotz der Zerstörung vor 15 Jahren in guter Verfassung und kann erneut genutzt werden, die alten Baupläne befinden sich ebenfalls in der Mappe. Ich möchte, dass der Wiederaufbau schnellstmöglich geschieht und habe eine Bitte. Würde Gringotts sich um die Schutz- und Bannzauber kümmern?"

Griphook sah etwas überrascht aus. „Weshalb?"

„Nun, meinen Recherchen nach sind Kobolde die besten, die es gibt. Vor allem aber sind die Angestellten hier die fähigsten in diesem Bereich. Natürlich würde der Aufwand großzügig entlohnt werden und auf jeden guten Vorschlag wird eine Prämie von … sagen wir 500 Galleonen ausgesetzt."

Der Kobold strahlte offensichtlich geschmeichelt. „Betrachten Sie Ihre Bitte als erfüllt. Was bedeuten diese Grundsätze?" Er hielt das entsprechende Papier hoch.

„Ganz einfach. Alle Waisen werden gleichberechtigt aufgenommen und behandelt. Vorurteile über Halb- oder Mischblüter werden nicht toleriert. Das Ministerium hat eine Liste der muggelgeborenen Hexen und Zauberer, sollten deren Eltern sterben und eine entsprechende Versorgung nicht garantiert sein, werden sie aufgenommen, wodurch sie von klein auf mit der Zaubererwelt in Kontakt kommen und der Schock zum 11. Geburtstag nicht so überwältigend ist. Wird ein Kind mit Lykanthropie (A/N: Ihr wisst schon, Werwolfbiss und Shit! Vollmond …) infiziert, macht diese Krankheit das Kind nicht zu einem Zauberer zweiter Klasse. Der Werwolfbanntrank wird kostenlos zur Verfügung gestellt und es werden erwachsene Berater eingestellt. Mischblüter wie zum Beispiel Halbveela werden im Wissen um ihre Erbschaft erzogen und Kontrollmechanismen gelehrt. Zudem möchte ich, dass die Kinder mit Muggeln interagieren und bis zum 11. Lebensjahr in die örtlichen, staatlichen Schulen gehen, um die dortige Ausbildung zu genießen. Hauselfen haben freie Wahl, ob sie Kleidung und damit Bezahlung, Urlaub usw. erhalten möchten oder es vorziehen sich freiwillig an das Waisenhaus binden wollen. Es wird ein Fonds gegründet, der das Schulgeld, die Ausrüstung und Taschengeld für die Waisen bereitstellt, sobald sie nach Hogwarts gehen. Sollten es Squibs sein, gilt dasselbe für eine Muggelausbildung ihrer Wahl. Zudem möchte ich eine Kontaktstelle errichten, die in Zusammenarbeit mit dem Ministerium Pflege- und Adoptivfamilien ausfindig macht und überprüft. …"

Griphook unterbrach ihn in seinem Redefluss: „Wie ich sehe, wollen Sie die Zaubererwelt revolutionieren. Ich denke, dieses Waisenhaus ist ein großartiges Projekt."

„Tja …", erwiderte Harry gedehnt. „Da wir schon vom Revolutionieren sprechen. Diese politischen Informationen … Kennen Sie jemand, der mir ganz neutral berichten kann, wer wo steht, welche Bündnisse bezüglich welcher Positionen eingegangen werden oder wurden usw.?"

„Das kann ich natürlich. Darf ich fragen, wozu Sie das benötigen?"

„Für meinen Doppelsitz im Zauberergamot. Ich halte die derzeitige Politik des Ministeriums für diskriminierend und gefährlich. Vorurteile und Angst diktieren die Gesetzgebung. Jeder unter Lykanthropie leidender darf nicht aussagen, Muggelgeborene werden von oben herab behandelt, weil sie sich mit den Mechanismen der Zaubererwelt nicht so auskennen wie diejenigen, die in dieser Welt aufgewachsen sind. Hauselfen werden wie Sklaven behandelt und Kobolde werden zwar mit finanziellen Angelegenheiten der Zauberer betraut, haben aber innerhalb der Zauberergemeinschaft kaum Rechte. Diese Beispiele lassen sich ewig fortführen und genau dagegen möchte ich angehen."

„Nun, in diesem Falle … würden Sie einem Kobold als Rechtsberater vertrauen?"

„Ja, wenn er das Wissen und Integrität besitzt, ohne jede Einschränkungen."

Griphook klingelte und ein weiterer Kobold erschien. „Glixx, Mr. Potter-Black; Mr. Potter-Black, Glixx."

Innerhalb einer Viertelstunde war Harry überzeugt, mit Glixx einen guten fang gemacht zu haben. Außerdem mochte er den Kobold, der leidenschaftlich für Freiheit und Gleichheit plädierte. Er fragte sich gerade, was er wohl von verschieden farbigen Socken hielt, als in der Eingangshalle ein lautstarker Tumult ausbrach.

„WAS SOLL DAS HEISSEN GESPERRT?", erschall es laut und mit einem Harry nur allzu gut bekannten Schnarren. Tatsächlich! Dort stand Draco Malfoy in all seiner Pracht und das vor Zorn unansehnlich rot angelaufene Gesicht drohend einem Kobold hinter einem der Schalter entgegen gerichtet.

„Das Ministerium hat das Vermögen Ihres Vaters eingefroren. Wenn Sie dagegen vorgehen wollen, müssen Sie sich mit Ihren Beschwerden dorthin wenden."

„Was ist mit meinem privaten Vermögen?"

„Das ist offen."

„Na also, ich möchte Geld abheben!"

Der Kobold schnaubte und prüfte mürrisch den Schlüssel. Mit einem triumphierenden Ton verkündete er schließlich. „Ihr Verließ ist leer."

„Wie BITTE? Ich erhalte monatlich 1.000 Galleonen!"

Der Kobold prüfte die Angaben erneut, während Harry Griphook übermütig zugrinste und „Überraschung!" flüsterte. Griphooks Zähne blitzten kurz auf.

„Diese 1.000 Galleonen stammten aus dem Black-Vermögen. Das neue Familienoberhaupt hat die Zuwendungen mit der Begründung – Zitat: ‚Ich finanziere keine schleimigen Kriecher, die vor diesem hässlichen Schlangengesicht herumkriechen!' Zitat Ende – eingestellt. Ihr Verließ ist damit leer."

„Das ist unerhört! Wer ist dieser Typ?"

Der Kobold grinste vergnügt: „Ein gewisser Harry James Potter-Black, Oberhaupt des alten und ehrwürdigen Hauses der Black, Oberhaupt des noblen Hauses der der Potter, Mr. Malfoy."

„POTTER!" Mit diesem Wutschrei marschierte Malfoy durch die Halle, bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Schaulustigen und verschwand Zorn bebend aus dem Blickfeld.

Harry sah am Rande eine begeistert aussehende Rita Skeeter mit einer furios über Pergament tanzenden Schnellschreibefeder. Nun war die Katze wohl aus dem Sack. Harry fand, dass dies ein Tag war, den er sich im Denkarium unbedingt ein paar Mal anschauen musste. Ein Zorn bebendes Frettchen kurz vorm Explodieren und PLEITE! Selbstgefällig schlenderte er in Griphooks Büro zurück und pfiff das Mission-Impossible-Thema vor sich hin, leider war die Ironie angesichts der verständnislosen Gesichter der Kobolde verschwendet. Tja, man kann nicht immer alles haben.


	14. Der Preis spielt keine Rolle

**Disclaimer: **Siehe Kapitel 1. Und nein, es hat sich nichts daran geändert.

**A/N: Weil „Kobolde und Frettchen" So kurz war, hier ein Zusatzkapitel.**

**13. Der Preis spielt keine Rolle**

Eines musste Harry den Franzosen wirklich zugestehen: Sie verstanden, dass das Leben nicht besser wird, indem man in Melancholie versinkt. Im Gegenteil! Sie lebten mit einer Leichtigkeit und Nonchalance, die einfach ansteckend war. Sein ursprünglicher Plan war gewesen, das Kaufen der benötigten Kleidung so schnell wie nur irgendwie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. Er war schließlich ein Mann und als solcher konnte er dem ewigen Einerlei des Anprobierens und Herumdiskutierens nichts abgewinnen, da er ohnehin keine Ahnung hatte, welche Vor- und Nachteile jener Stoff oder dieser Schnitt besaß. Nun ja … eigentlich … Er konnte schließlich nicht wissen, dass er Fleur und Gabrielle Delacours über den Weg laufen würde.

Ein erfreutes „'Arry!" war hinter ihm erklungen, woraufhin er sich in einer Umarmung wieder fand, deren aufmunternder Wirkung er sich einfach nicht entziehen konnte. „Fleur?", brachte er schließlich verwundert hervor.

(A/N: Ich gebe den französischen Akzent nicht wieder, weil ich sonst einen Schreikrampf ob meines Rechtschreibprogramms kriege.)

„Oui, 'Arry. Oh, es ist so schön, dich wieder zu sehen. Wie geht es dir? Was machst du hier in Paris?"

„Mir geht es gut. Ich mache Urlaub und benötige eine neue Garderobe. Hallo Gabrielle!"

Fleurs jüngere Schwester strahlte ihn bewundernd an. „'Allo 'Arry." Die Zehnjährige war das perfekte, jüngere Abbild ihrer Schwester und Harry konnte sich dem Charme der beiden Schwestern nur schwer entziehen, erst als er seine Okklumentikschilde auf volle Touren brachte, nahm die Anziehungskraft ab.

Fleur musterte ihn eingehend und nickte schließlich zufrieden. „Du bist gewachsen und ein wirklich gut aussehender Mann geworden."

Harry lief rot an und Gabrielle kicherte. „Sie ist vergeben. Bill und Fleur sind jetzt verlobt."

„Gratulation!" Harry war erfreut. Die beiden passten sehr gut zusammen. „Kann ich euch zu einem Kaffee oder Eis einladen?"

Die beiden Schwestern tauschten einen langen Blick aus, ehe sie ihn übermütig anlächelten. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir dir zuerst beim Einkaufen helfen und danach lädst du uns ein?"

Harry hätte den übermütigen Blick als Warnung nehmen sollen, aber nein! Er ließ sich darauf ein und die beiden Schwestern stürzten sich mit Begeisterung auf die Aufgabe, ihn standesgemäß einzukleiden. Nicht zu vergessen, dass sie zudem gleich noch seine gesamte Erscheinung in Augenschein nahmen, um seine körperlichen Vorteile – Welche Vorteile, fragte er sich verzweifelt – zu unterstreichen.

Als Fleur ihm die 19. Hose zum Anprobieren reichte, rollte er genervt mit den Augen. Wo war denn da bitte der Unterschied? Sie waren alle schwarz. Punkt. Oder?

Gabrielle kicherte über seinen Gesichtsausdruck. „'Arry! Das ist wirklich wichtig! Eine Hose muss richtig sitzen, sonst klemmst du dir etwas ein."

Harry lief knallrot an. Oh Gott! Das Mädchen war gerade mal zehn Jahre alt! Ergeben folgte er den Aufforderungen – oder sollte er es eher als Befehle bezeichnen? Widerstehen konnte er ohnehin nicht. – und nach und nach konnte auch er die feineren Unterschiede sehen bzw. fühlen. Manche Stoffe waren viel weicher und sanfter auf der Haut, außerdem beschloss er, da er noch nie eigene Kleidung frei nach Belieben hatte kaufen können, wollte er dieses erste Mal genießen.

Nachdem er endlich drei Sommerhosen, die gleiche Anzahl Winterhosen, Trainingshosen und zu seiner Überraschung auch eine Hose aus Drachenleder ausgesucht hatte, wurde er mit Shirts und Pullovern bombardiert, ehe es weiter zu den Roben ging. Hier fing die Diskussion erst richtig an und Harry kam sich vor wie eine Schneiderpuppe, da Gabrielle und Fleur darauf bestanden, er müsse sich die Roben Maßschneidern lassen. Fleurs Kommentar diesbezüglich war eindeutig: „Ich erinnere mich an diese Hogwartsschülerroben! Fürchterlich! Kein Stil!"

Er bedachte die Ladenbesitzerin mit einem resignierten Lächeln. „Sie haben es gehört. Ach ja, der Preis spielt dabei keine Rolle." Den Satz hatte er schon immer mal sagen wollen und die Reaktion war wahrlich unterhaltsam. Zu seiner Erleichterung hielten sich die beiden Schwestern und Verkäuferin/Näherin ohne Murren an die Farbvorgaben: Grün und Schwarz für Black, Blau und Silber für Potter und als Ergänzung etwas Grau.

„Oh! Das steht dir gut!", rief Gabrielle aus und Fleur nickte bestätigend. „Schwarz steht dir ausgezeichnet. Die meisten Leute macht es viel zu blass, wie diesen fürchterlichen Zaubertrankmeister bei euch." Harry grinste nur als Antwort.

Überraschender Weise gefielen ihm die Ergebnisse, v.a. die der Festroben – vor denen er in Anbetracht seiner Erfahrungen im 4. Schuljahr einen enormen Horror entwickelt hatte. Die Innere Robe war ein tiefes flaschengrün, eng am Oberkörper anliegend und erst ab der Oberschenkelmitte leicht ausgestellt. Der Kragen war eng geschlossen und einfach nach oben gestellt, der weiche Stoff verhinderte unangenehme Gefühle ob der Enge des Kragens. Es erinnerte ihn ein wenig an chinesische Kleidung. Das Grün war dezent mit silbernen Stickereien durchwirkt, ein Muster, das sich in der äußeren, etwas weiteren Robe wiederholte. In ähnlichem Stil erwarb er eine blaue, schwarze und graue Festrobe, zusätzlich zu den Alltags- und Trainingsroben. Zu seiner Freude konnte er die Näherin überzeugen, neben den Standardzaubern (zum Anpassen an mögliche Wachstumsschübe, Kälte und Hitze) Schutzrunen in den inneren Saum einzusticken, die vor schwächeren Offensivflüchen schützen würden.

Anschließend zogen die Schwestern ihn grinsend in einen neuen Laden, dessen Bezeichnung er in all der Eile nicht einmal hatte entziffern können. Allerdings wurde ihm alles klar, als er das Innere genauer betrachtete. Neben Schmuck und allen Arten von Accessoires befanden sich hier Brillengestelle. Während Fleur in schnellem Französisch auf den Ladenbesitzer einsprach, betrachtete er gemeinsam mit Gabrielle einige Armbänder, sie war hingerissen von einem Set silberner Reifen mit Lilien als Ornament. Vielleicht waren es die Lilien, die ihn an seine Mutter erinnerten, doch auch er konnte sich ihnen nicht entziehen. Der Ladenbesitzer riss ihn aus seinen Betrachtungen und er musste sich setzen, um seine Augen einer genauen Untersuchung zukommen zu lassen. Eine Menge Gemurmel, Zauberstabwedlerei und etwa 15 Minuten später nickte der Ladenbesitzer, verschwand im Rückbereich des Ladens und tauchte mit zwei Phiolen wieder auf. Er reichte Harry die blaue zuerst. „Diese repariert Ihre Sicht auf 20/20 innerhalb weniger Minuten. Sie können sie gleich hier trinken. Diese wiederum …" Er wedelte mit der grünen umher. „wird Ihre Fähigkeit zur Nachtsicht verbessern. Sie haben die Anlage, aber aufgrund der Verschlechterung Ihrer Sicht ist auch dieses Talent in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. Dieser Trank stellt die Funktion wieder her, Sie sollten allerdings mindestens 24 Stunden warten, bis die Restspuren des ersten Trankes sich verflüchtigt haben, sonst kann es zu Komplikationen kommen."

Überrascht nickte Harry und nahm den ersten Trank leicht benommen. Anfangs geschah nichts und er kam sich albern vor, dort zu sitzen und wie blöd vor sich hin zu starren. Dann plötzlich traten die Schmerzen auf, erst wie einzelne Stiche mit Nadeln direkt in seine Augäpfel, bis sie sich schließlich zu einem kaum erträglichen Brennen verstärkten. Er war kurz davor aufzugeben und zu schreien, als sie ebenso plötzlich wieder aushörten. Verwirrt blinzelte er, die Welt war noch immer verschwommen. Jemand nahm seine Brille ab und er konnte nicht anders, er musste einfach breit grinsen. Das war so genial! Er konnte alles sehen, keine verschwommenen Ecken oder ausgefranste Ränder mehr in seinem Blickfeld. Zufrieden bezahlte er die Tränke.

Fleur und Gabrielle bestanden jedoch darauf, dass er sich noch einige passende Accessoires aussuchte. Also entschied er sich für ein Platinarmband mit grünen Saphiren aus, das durch eine entsprechende Taschenuhr mit Kette ergänzt wurde. Diese Uhr besaß etliche nützliche Eigenschaften neben der offensichtlichen, die Zeit anzuzeigen. Sie enthielt einen praktischen Lunarkalender, zeigte die Stellarkonstellationen der Gegend, in der er sich gerade befand, an, hatte einen integrierten Notfallportschlüssel mit einer Reichweite von 50 Kilometern, war wasserdicht, zerstörungs- und diebstahlsicher, enthielt an der Rückseite ein kleines Geheimfach und konnte zudem als Feindglas fungieren, wenn man die entsprechenden Knöpfe drückte. Kurz gesagt: ein nützliches, kleines Ding.

Zufrieden lud er Fleur und Gabrielle anschließend als Dankeschön in eines der kleinen Straßencafés ein, außerdem war er neugierig. „Ihr verratet nicht, dass ich hier war, oder?"

„Natürlich nicht, nach all den schrecklichen Dingen, die passiert sind, verdienst du einen schönen Urlaub." Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin erläuterte sie, dass Bill ihr von den Ereignissen des vergangenen Schuljahres berichtet hätte. Woraufhin sie in einen Lobgesang über ihren Verlobten ausbrach. Gabrielles resigniertem Gesichtsausdruck nach hatte sie diese Aufzählung von Bills Vorzügen bereits etliche Male vernommen.

Am frühen Nachmittag verabschiedete er sich. Es gab noch einiges zu tun, wofür er keine Zeugen brauchte.

A/N: Hier sollte eine Linie sein, um anzuzeigen, dass es sich um einen Ortswechsel handelt, aber der lädt das nicht hoch, deswegen schreibe ich das hier.

Die Gasse war eng, düster und roch schlecht. Das genaue Gegenteil zu seinen Erlebnissen in Paris wenige Stunden zuvor. Aleschis Instruktionen folgend marschierte er selbstbewusst geradeaus, ohne auch nur den winzigsten Blick nach rechts oder links in die sich bewegenden, dunklen Schatten zu werfen. Innerlich war er jedoch auf Alarmstufe rot. In dieser Umgebung konnte alles geschehen, vom einfachen Taschendiebstahl bis zum räuberischen Mord. Sein Auftreten bot in dieser düsteren, ägyptischen Gasse den besten Schutz. Laut Aleschi war dieses Viertel in Kairo berüchtigter als die Nokturngasse, dennoch war sein besuch hier unvermeidlich, wenn er bekommen wollte, was er brauchte.

Bei seinen Studien in der Black-Bibliothek stieß er in einem alten – will heißen noch vor der Zeit der Hogwartsgründer geschriebenen – Buch auf einen faszinierenden Abschnitt über Texte, die nur von Zauberern mit bestimmten Fähigkeiten, wie beispielsweise Parselzungen, gelesen werden konnten. Dem Autor zufolge hatte die Magie, die diese Texte beschrieben, den Vorteil nur durch sich selbst aufhebbar zu sein. Anders ausgedrückt: Ein Fluch in Parsel konnte nur durch ein Schild in Parsel abgewehrt werden.

Seine Recherche ergab jedoch, dass derartige Texte mehr als nur schwer erhältlich waren. Zumindest auf legalem Wege, weswegen Aleschi ihn hierher geschickt hatte … und jetzt war er hier und fühlte sich extrem unwohl, hoffte allerdings, dass man es ihm nicht ansah.

Vor einer schwarzen Tür, die er, hätte er nicht gewusst, dass sie sich dort befand, übersehen hätte, hielt er, straffte seine Schultern und trat ein. Der Laden war schlecht beleuchtet – noch schlechter als die Gasse draußen -, besaß jedoch den vertrauten Geruch alter Bücher, was Harrys Nerven beruhigte.

Aus dem dunkelsten Schatten erschien ein kleiner Mann, der so alt aussah, dass er ohne Probleme als Relikt der Zeit der Pharaonen durchgehen konnte. Seine Stimme war alt und rostig, als er sprach. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich etwas in meinem Bestand habe, das Sie interessieren dürfte geschweige denn, dass Sie damit umgehen könnten."

Harry grinste den alten Mann humorlos an. „Tatsächlich? Dabei ist mir zugetragen worden, dies sei genau der Ort, an dem ich finden würde, was ich suche."

„Und was wäre das?"

„Die Schriften der Priester des Apophis."

„Und was würdet Ihr damit anfangen?", erwiderte der alte Mann spöttisch. „Die kann keiner lesen."

Harrys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Sich auf das mentale Bild einer Schlange konzentrierend zischte er: „Wenn Sie da mal nicht falsch liegen!"

Der kleine Mann machte einen erschrockenen Satz rückwärts. Offensichtlich erkannte er Parsel, wenn er es vernahm. Sobald er sich wieder gefasst hatte, musterte er Harry erneut, dieses Mal mit deutlich mehr Respekt. Schließlich verneigte er sich leicht. „Folgen Sie mir bitte."

Wortlos ging Harry ihm nach, eine Treppe hinunter durch eine Falltür, bis er in einem weiteren Raum anlangte, dieses Mal besser ausgeleuchtet. Die Regale an den Wänden waren gefüllt mit Werken, deren Alter von jedem Fetzen Pergament strömte.

„Ihre gewünschten Schriften sind hier.", er deutete in die weitesten entlegene Ecke des Raumes. „Seht Euch um und gebt mir Bescheid, wenn Ihr fertig seid."

Damit wurde Harry allein gelassen. Wie von einem Magneten angezogen, eilte er zur angegebenen Abteilung und zog das erstbeste Buch heraus. Es war schwer, mit einem dunkelgrünen Einband. Es betastend stellte er fest, dass es sich dabei um Schlangenhaut handelte. Wie symbolträchtig, dachte er sarkastisch. Obwohl er die Symbole nie zuvor gesehen hatte, wurde ihm die Bedeutung der Worte klar, als er sie einfach las. Wie auch immer das funktionierte! Wahrscheinlich ebenso wie er nicht mitbekommen hatte, als er die ersten Male Parsel gesprochen hatte.

Voller Erregung überflog er das Inhaltsverzeichnis: Offensiv-, Defensivzauber, Schutzrituale. Genau was er sich vorgestellt hatte. Er legte diesen ersten schatz beiseite und suchte weiter. Das meiste waren zu seiner Enttäuschung Schriften über die angebrachte Anbetung des Schlangengottes, doch zwei weitere Bücher handelten vom Ursprung dieser Magieform sowie Beschwörungsritualen. Diese gesellten sich zu seinem ersten Buch. Schließlich blickte er sich auch in den anderen bereichen um: Blutmagie – irgendwo musste er ja mit seiner Recherche zum Schutzzauber seiner Mutter anfangen –, Zaubertränke und Gifte – Snape würde morden, um an diese Schriften heranzukommen –, und zur Befriedigung seiner eigenen Neugier wählte er einige weitere Werke aus, die r noch nie irgendwo gesehen hatte, wie „Emotionen und Magie", „Zauberstäbe: Geschichte und Herstellung", „Geist, Wille, Magie. Der wahre Weg". Selbst wenn er sie in den Ferien nicht alle lesen würde, könnte er dies während des Schuljahres tun. Hermine würde vor Neid platzen.

Zufrieden brachte er seine Ausbeute zu dem alten Ladenbesitzer und zahlte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken die 2.500 Galleonen für die Bücher. Insgeheim hatte er aufgrund des Seltenheitswertes mit einem höheren Preis gerechnet, doch offenbar hatte er mit seinen Parselkenntnissen nachhaltigen Eindruck geschaffen. Yep, es war gar nicht so schlecht, sich selbst mit allen Vor- und Nachteilen anzuerkennen und wenn dazu eine als dunkel verleumdete Fähigkeit wie Parsel gehörte, warum nicht? Er musste lernen, womit er es zu tun bekommen würde und mit was er darauf reagieren konnte. Selbst wenn er es sich nicht zur Gewohnheit machen würde, hatte Einschüchterung eindeutige Vorteile, wenn man schnell zum Ziel kommen wollte. Er grinste diabolisch. Dumbledore würde noch eine große Überraschung in Haus stehen.

A/N: Dasselbe wie ein Stück weiter oben. Eigentlich sollte hier eine Linie sein blablabla

Besagter Dumbledore war währenddessen das erste Mal seit fast einem Jahrhundert am Ende seiner Weisheit. Sein Treffen mit Madam Bones war merklich anders als gewünscht verlaufen und er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass Madam Bones seinen Besuch erwartet und sich entsprechend darauf vorbereitet hatte. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als Harrys Freunde in die Suche des Ordens einzubeziehen, denn bislang waren sie kläglich gescheitert. Am Küchentisch im Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 waren daher seine Wenigkeit, Remus Lupen, Severus Snape, Arthur und Molly Weasley, Alastor „Mad-Eye" Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Ron, Hermine und Ginny versammelt.

Harrys Briefe wurden wohl zum 100. Mal herumgereicht. Im Grunde sagten sie alle das Gleiche: Er sei in Sicherheit, bräuchte einige Zeit für sich, um ein paar Dinge zu erledigen und werde am 1. September in Kings Cross sein. Er würde es schätzen, wenn seine Wünsche ausnahmsweise respektiert würden. Rons und Hermines Briefe enthielten einen Zusatz, sie sollten sich ebenso wie er selbst gründlich fragen, ob ihre Freundschaft so wenig wert sei, sie über einen derartig nichtigen Grund wie Neid aufzugeben. Remus erhielt eine Entschuldigung ob der Sorgen, die er sich wahrscheinlich gemacht hatte, während Ginny ein silbernes Armband mit Lilien als Ornamente als Geburtstagsgeschenk bekam.

„Die Frage ist also, wohin Potter gehen würde? Wo fühlt er sich sicher?", grollte Mad-Eye.

„Hogwarts.", antwortete Ron ohne Zögern.

Snape schnaubte. „Ihre Unfähigkeit zu den simpelsten Denkprozessen ist wahrlich erstaunlich und atemberaubend. Nach der Vorstellung hier vor sechs Tagen wird er wohl kaum ausgerechnet hierher zurückkehren."

Rons Ohren liefen knallrot an. „Aber er hat immer gesagt, er fühle sich dort mehr Zuhause als irgendwo sonst. Abgesehen vom Fuchsbau."

Ehe Snape weitere bissige Bemerkungen diesbezüglich abgeben konnte, mischte Tonks sich ein. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum wir uns so in diese Suche verbeißen. Wenn wir ihn in sechs Tagen nicht gefunden haben, wird Du-weißt-schon-wer es auch nicht können und Harry schreibt, es ist an einem sicheren Ort."

Snape nickte. „Der Dunkle Lord hat keinerlei Anhaltspunkte."

„Er ist 16 und allein. Wir müssen ihn finden!", warf Molly Weasley aufgebracht ein.

„Nun gut. Nachdem wir halb Großbritannien durchkämmt haben, glaubt irgendwer er ist noch hier oder inzwischen im Ausland?"

„Hier."

„Ausland."

Antworteten Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig. Ginny war anzusehen, dass sie nur mir Mühe ein Kichern unterdrückte.

„Ich denke, er ist noch hier. Er war noch nie im Ausland und kennt sich hier aus, fühlt sich hier sicherer."

„Aber er wollte schon immer mal verreisen, weg von allem hier, weg von Voldemort.", Hermine fuhr eifrig fort. „Wahrscheinlich ist er in irgendeinem englischsprachigen Land, er kann keine anderen Sprachen, nur das Schullatein."

Ginny mischte sich mit einem teuflischen Glitzern in den Augen ein. „Ja, aber er wird denken, dass wir denken, er würde in ein englischsprachigen land gehen und dementsprechend das genaue Gegenteil tun. Gleichzeitig könnte er aber auch noch im Land sein, schließlich hat Hedwig die Briefe überbracht. Andererseits flog sie ungewöhnlich schnell, was bedeuten könnte, er hätte ihr was zur Steigerung der Geschwindigkeit gegeben, damit sie längere Distanzen leichter überbrücken kann. Das wiederum kann auch eine Finte sein, uns auf die falsche Fährte zu führen und …"

„Es reicht!", grollte Snape. „Wir sind also auf der Suche nach einem verschwundenen Potter, der sowohl im In- als auch Ausland sein könnte, sowohl in einem englischsprachigen als auch nicht englischsprachigen Land, der womöglich vermutet was wir tun oder nicht. Toll! Hat das jetzt irgendwas gebracht?"

Remus grinste stolz. „Der echte Nachkomme der Rumtreiber."

Mit einem genervten Stöhnen stand Snape auf und apparierte davon. Er von unfähigen Hohlköpfen umgeben! Der Dunkle Lord hatte bislang ebenso wenig Ahnung über Potters Aufenthaltsort wie Dumbledore. Allerdings rang ihm das Vorgehen dieses unerträglichen, kleinen Höllenbratens ein Minimum an Respekt ab. Doch nicht einmal unter Folter würde er all dies zugeben! Man hatte schließlich seine Grundsätze …

TBC

Apophis: Von mir hier als Schlangengott bezeichnet, wird aber in der Literatur vor allem als Schlangen_dämon_ beschrieben. Wie auch immer, mir passte es andersherum besser, ihr werdet noch sehen warum. –grins-


	15. Sightseeing

**Disclaimer:** Warum schreib ich das überhaupt noch?

_Hermine Potter:_ Kenne dich noch! Warst eine meine ersten Reviewerinnen. Seid gegrüßt holde Maid und vielen Dank.

_Minnilein_: Sooo … Hier extra viel Schlangen und Parsel, allerdings kaum etwas vom Haus und nichts von Dobby. Tauchen aber beide wieder auf, keine Sorge. Die beiden Veela werden später (okay, wahrscheinlich viel später) in der Geschichte noch mal auftauchen. Außerdem dachte ich mir, dass es Harry gut tun würde, die beiden zu treffen und zu bemerken, dass er nun gleichberechtigt mit Fleur und nicht mehr der kleine Junge ist.

_tini-chan_: Kein Erbe von einem Schlangengott, aber dafür bekommt er in diesem Kapitel etwas Feines grinsgiggelgrins Und ja, Ginny hat das Armband bekommen, allerdings ist Harry sich über keinerlei Gefühle für sie bewusst und nach meinem Plan sieht es für den temperamentvollen Rotschopf noch eine ganze Weile düster an der Harry-Front aus. Wäre ja auch zu einfach, wenn alles sofort und auf einmal geschieht. –_SpannungSpannungSpannung_- Malfoy wird das alles natürlich nicht so einfach hinnehmen, aber zur Konfrontation kommt es erst im Schuljahr.

_Tolotos:_ Hey, ich mag deinen Nachtrag. Dunkler Gott passt genau in mein Konzept von Harrys sich entwickelndem Verständnis von Magie und dem Auseinandersetzen mit der ihm eingetrichterten Ansicht, was alles gut und böse, Licht- und Schwarzmagie sein soll blablabla –_Shit! Bin schon wieder abgedriftet_- Ähm, okay … betreffs Dumbledore habe ich unten eine kleine Meinungsumfrage gestartet und bin gespannt auf das Ergebnis (Deine Antwort kann ich mir wahrscheinlich denken grins), allerdings gebe ich ehrlich zu, dass ich mehr in Richtung manipulativer Bastard tendiere … Wie man sieht, auch hier nichts Neues. Oh, und Malfoy wird noch ein bisschen am Rad drehen, aber siehe tini-chan, Konfrontation erst im Schuljahr.

_Dax_: Immer schön dranbleiben und es wird auch immer weiter gehen, naja, bis zum Ende … ähm, weißt schon … Okay, unten: Neues Kapitel …

_Mohnblümchen_: Hoffe, du hattest schöne Ferien! Aaah, ich will auch endlich mal wieder, aber es dauert noch anderthalb Monate, ehe ich Vorlesungsfreie Zeit habe und dann muss ich erst die Semesterarbeiten schreiben, ehe ich wegfahren kann und … Och menno! Naja, ein Gutes hat es: Ich bleibe euch erhalten und kann die Geschichte posten. Und ja, Buch taucht wieder auf, allerdings nicht sofort.

_Detlef_: Ein Neuer! Ein Neuer! –_Wieder einen eingefangen! Den behalten wir, nicht wahr, grey-wings?_- Ich finde es genial, dass das Haus so gut ankommt. Und danke, es tut gut zu hören/zu lesen, dass man nicht ständig in denselben Bahnen denkt und schreibt wie viele. –_okay, das hört sich total blöd an, aber mir ist keine bessere Formulierung eingefallen und ich will das jetzt endlich hochladen, deswegen muss es schnell gehen_-

_Zerengeb_: Yep, wird fortgesetzt. Versuche wöchentlich hochzuladen. Vielleicht dauert es die nächste etwas länger, aber es bleibt immer in einem akzeptablen Rahmen um die 7-Tage-Regel.

_Schokki_: E-Mail angekommen? Na, wenn du hier bist, höchstwahrscheinlich –_dummes grey-wings_- Hermines Verhalten wird noch erklärt und ich persönlich finde es halbwegs logisch, vielleicht stoße ich ein paar Hermine-Fans vor den Kopf, aber das ist nicht meine Absicht. Außerdem wird alles wieder gut, es dauert nur ein Weilchen. Danke für den Lutscher! Zucker ist gut für die Kreativität und den Energiespiegel und wie du siehst, habe ich es zu meinem besten Vermögen umgesetzt. –grins- Oh, und ist es wirklich witzig? –_sich unsicher umguck und mit großen Augen Review noch mal les-_ Echt? -_100-Watt-Strahlen aufsetz_- DAAAAANKE! Und ja, die meisten Punkte, die du angesprochen hast, werden eintreffen und … Nein, mehr verrat ich nicht, sonst wird's langweilig. Aber bezüglich Malfoy siehe tini-chan; und bezüglich Dumbledore: unten kleine Umfrage

**14. Sightseeing **

Es gab solche und solche Überraschungen. Diejenige, in der er sich derzeit wieder fand, zählte eindeutig und ohne jeden Zweifel unter die Kategorie Verdammte-Scheiße!-Wenn-du-schnell-genug-denkst-überlebst-du-vielleicht! Dementsprechend war Harry momentan leicht am Durchdrehen und fragte sich zum hundertsten Male, wie es nach einem derart herrlichen, unschuldigen Morgen hierzu hatte kommen können.

Das Haus transportierte sich in regelmäßigen Abständen an Orte mit hoher magischer Dichte, um seinen Vorrat aufzuladen, der durch Harrys Wünsche zum ständigen Ortswechsel aufgebraucht worden war. Das erste Mal waren sie im südamerikanischen Dschungel inmitten einer alten Mayastadt – oder was rein ruinenmäßig noch davon übrig war – gelandet. Dieses Mal hingen fand er sich mitten in der Wüste Sahara wieder. Nichts als Sand und noch mehr Sand grüßte Harry überraschend nach dem Aufstehen. Viele mochten sich bei diesem Anblick eingeschüchtert, verloren und unwichtig fühlen, für den jungen Zauberer hingegen war es das Sinnbild für seine neu gewonnene Freiheit. Weite, unendliche Weite, die völlig unberührt war.

Bei einer genaueren Betrachtung seines derzeitigen Standortes entdeckte er auf einer Karte, dass sich in der Nähe ein alter Tempel befand, der 1913 ausgegraben worden war und nun eine der wichtigsten Touristenattraktionen der Gegend war. Da er ohnehin im Urlaub hatte, konnte er auch ein bisschen Sightseeing machen, beschloss Harry.

Nachdem er einen Camouflagezauber über seine Narbe gelegt und sich in Muggelkleidung geworfen hatte, transportierte er sich außerhalb der Sichtweite des Tempels und legte den Rest der Strecke schön konventionell zu Fuß zurück. Touristenmassen wurden aus ganzen Karawanen von Bussen wie Lemminge zum Eingang des Tempels geschleust, während einheimische Fremdenführer in allen möglichen Sprachen ihre Gruppen zusammen trieben, während sie gleichzeitig die einstudierten Texte herunter rasselten. Die gesamte Szenerie entlockte Harry ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen und er schlenderte gemütlich zum Informationsstand, wo er sich eine Eintrittskarte und Broschüre kaufte. Zu seiner Freude und Erleichterung fand er auf einem Lageplan einen Nebeneingang, der weniger überlaufen war. Zufrieden ging er so dem Gedränge aus dem Weg und begrüßte die Kühle der Gemäuer. Mit Faszination betrachtete er die Wandgemälde und zu seiner Überraschung zahlte sich sein Studium Alter Runen aus, denn einige der Hieroglyphen konnte er sogar entziffern, so dass er für sich selbst die alte Legende von der Entstehung der Welt, wie sie die damaligen Priester verstanden, lesen konnte.

Ohne sonderlich darauf zu achten, gelangte er dadurch immer tiefer in den Tempel hinein, bis er von einem leisen Zischen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. „Zweibeiner! Trampeln herum, ohne auf dem heiligen Boden Achtung zu erweisen! Treiben sich herum, ohne zu verstehen. Blind für alles …"

Harry erleuchtete seine Umgebung mit einem Lumos, um besser sehen zu können. Der Trank zur Restauration seiner Nachtsicht war zwar gut, aber nicht ausreichend, um sämtliche Schatten der Gänge zu durchdringen. Ein bösartiges, aggressives Zischen alarmierte ihn, dass eine Schlange keine zwei Meter von ihm entfernt lagerte. „Licht! Entweihung!"

„Bitte entschuldige.", versuchte Harry die aufgebrachte Schlange zu besänftigen. „Ich wollte dich nicht stören."

Neugierig schlängelte sie sich näher an ihn heran. „Du kannst mit mir reden, Zweibeiner! Du bist eine Schlangenzunge. Ich wusste nicht, dass es noch welche gibt."

Harry kniete sich nieder. „Es ist eine sehr rare Gabe. Ich kenne nur einen anderen Zauberer, der Parsel kann, und der ist ein bösartiges Monster. Es gab auch andere Parselzungen, die ihre Gaben zum Schlechten ihrer Umgebung nutzten. Deswegen hat Parsel einen schlechten Ruf bei anderen Menschen."

„Dumme Zweibeiner! Die heiligen Männer waren auch Schlangenzungen und sie waren gut, haben niemandem Böses gewollt. Aber sie sind schon lange, sehr lange fort. Gestorben, vertrieben worden und dann kam der Sand, die Quellen versiegten, Pflanzen starben."

„Aber das ist über 2500 Jahre her! Bist du s alt?"

„Ja.", zischte die Schlange stolz. „Ich bin Kah, Hüterin des Heiligtums. Die heiligen Männer haben mich mit ewigen Leben gesegnet, damit ich die Aufgabe für alle Zeit erfüllen kann."

„Ich bin geehrt, Kah. Mein Name ist Harry." Er setzte sich nieder und die rabenschwarze, anderthalb Meter lange Schlange rollte sich gemütlich in seinem Schoss zusammen. „Waaarm!", zischte sie zufrieden.

„Kah, was ist hier passiert? Warum sind die Priester fort gegangen?"

„Sie wurden vertrieben von den Anbetern der Sonne, die nur ihren Gott als den ersten und größten anerkennen lassen wollten. Sie kamen mit Kriegern und töteten viele und raubten die heiligen Gegenstände. Aber sie haben nicht alles gefunden."

Wenn eine Schlange zu einem hinterlistigen Gesichtsausdruck fähig wäre, hätte Kah diesen sicherlich genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt zur Schau gestellt. Harry lachte innerlich, hielt das Grinsen aber von seinem eigenen Gesicht. „Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass du damit etwas zu tun hast?"

„Ja, Harry." Plötzlich richtete Kah sich auf, züngelte leicht und glitt schließlich zu Boden. „Komm Harry, ich will dir etwas zeigen."

Seine Neugier war geweckt und er konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, also folgte er ihr. Es ging hinab, rechts, links, links, hinab … Er hoffte, er würde den Weg zurück finden können. Weiter hinab und hinab, links, rechts … Er bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl. Diese Gänge sahen aus, als wären sie seit Jahrtausenden nicht benutzt worden. Was wahrscheinlich der Wahrheit entsprach, dachte er bei sich.

Endlich kamen sie in eine Sackgasse. „Verirrt?", fragte er beunruhigt.

Kah kroch direkt an die Mauer und in ein leicht übersehbares Loch. „Nein. Du musst die Tür öffnen und dann immer geradeaus. Ich warte in der Kammer auf dich." Damit verschwand sie.

Harry fluchte. Ohne Kah würde er den Weg zurück nicht finden, was wohl hieß, er musste ihre folgen, was wiederum bedeutete, er musste diese massive Steinwand überwinden.

„Hmm … sie hat gesagt, es sei eine Tür. Also muss es einen Öffnungsmechanismus geben.", murmelte er und inspizierte das Ding genauer. Stein! Nichts als Stein! Wütend trat er dagegen und eine feine Sandschicht rieselte hinab. „Interessant." Denn nun konnte er feine Schriftzeichen erkennen. Mit einem gut platzierten Scourgify reinigte er die Tür und las die Inschrift. Er wurde blass und murmelte nervös vor sich hin. „War ja mal wieder klar! Vorsicht, Gefahr! Blablabla … so ein absoluter Scheißmist! Nicht mal beim Sightseeing bin ich davor gefeit!"

Schließlich folgte er den Instruktionen und sprach „Öffne." Auf Parsel. Mit einem Rumpeln glitt die Steinwand zur Seite und gab den Blick auf einen düsteren Gang preis. Den Zauberstab in der Hand, sämtliche Muskeln bereit, trat er einen Schritt vor und wäre vor Schreck beinahe wieder zurück gesprungen. An den Wänden waren Fackeln angegangen, wodurch der Gang nun in einem seltsam grünen Licht lag. Die Schlangenverzierungen an den Fackeln waren zwar zu erwarten, taten aber nichts, seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Vorsichtshalber rief er nach Kah, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort. Wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen, grummelte er missmutig vor sich hin, während er sich Schritt für Schritt vortastete. Das hier lief echt nicht nach Plan!

Abgesehen von einem winzigen Lufthauch kündigte nichts die Gefahr an und als die ersten Flüche auf ihn zu schossen, war alles, was er tun konnte, sich auf den Boden zu werfen. Es war nicht einmal Zeit, einen Schutzschild zu errichten. Das Adrenalin rauschte in seinen Ohren, seine Haare waren dem Geruch nach leicht angesengt, aber er war unverletzt und verdammt wütend. Wütend auf Kah, die ihn hierher gelockt hatte, wütend auf sich selbst, weil seine Neugier mal wieder die Oberhand gewonnen hatte, wütend auf die verfluchte Steintür, die sich inzwischen hinter ihm geschlossen hatte und nicht mehr zu öffnen war, wütend aus sich selbst, weil er die Vorsicht in den Wind geschossen und nicht einmal vorsorglich ein Schutzschild um sich errichtet hatte. Kurz gesagt: Harry Potter war extrem angepisst und ein Potter in diesem Zustand hatte noch nie etwas Gutes bedeutet.

Harry errichtete einen starken Protegozauber um sich und stand auf. Konzentriert wandelte er seine Wut in Entschlossenheit, diese falsche Schlange – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes! – würde hierfür zahlen! Mit knirschenden Zähnen schlich er vorwärts. Sein Inneres beruhigte sich gerade wieder, als er auf einen Stein trat, der unter seinem Gewicht nachgab. „Scheiße!", war alles, was er noch herausbrachte, als er sich erneut auf den Boden warf. Dieses Mal jedoch nicht schnell genug. Eine, der aus den Wänden schnellenden Metallspitzen traf seine linke Schulter, doch glücklicherweise verhinderte seine rasche Reaktion, dass er komplett aufgespießt wurde. Sich von dem Auslöser fortrollend verschwanden die Metallspitzen und Harry erhob sich erneut … und genau das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem er sich das erste Mal fragte, wie dieser herrliche Tag in einer solchen Katastrophe hatte enden können. „War ja klar, dass ich nicht mal einen Tag lang den Touri spielen kann. Harry-fucking-Potter-Black tapst mitten hinein in die Gefahr!" Auf diese und ähnliche Weise vor sich hinfluchend stapfte er den Gang weiter entlang und natürlich dauerte es nicht lang, ehe erneut etwas geschah.

Es geschah langsam und abgesehen davon, dass er begann schwerer zu atmen, gab es keine weitere Vorwarnung. Allerdings war es nicht sonderlich verwunderlich, dass er begann schwer zu atmen, schließlich forderte die körperliche Anstrengung und all das Adrenalin in seinem Körper ihren Preis.

Erst als sein Blickfeld zu flackern anfing, wurde Harry klar, dass hier etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte und sobald ihm auch noch klar wurde, dass er zwar seine Beine bewegte, sich aber nicht vorwärts bewegte, verstand er, dass er in die dritte Falle geraten war. Nun ja, aller guten Dinge sind drei und obwohl man diese Fallen wohl kaum als Gut bezeichnen konnte, fielen sie dennoch unter diese verfluchte Regel.

Harry bemerkte, dass er geistig abdriftete und versuchte sich auf das aktuelle Problem zu konzentrieren. „Okay, erstens: Es fällt mir schwer zu atmen. Zweitens: Meine Schulter blutet. Drittens: Ich bewege mich nicht vorwärts. Vielleicht geht es rückwärts? Beim Trimagischen Turnier bin ich in diesen Nebel geraten und musste nur einen Schritt vorwärts tun. Ob das hier … Nein, es ist anders. Vielleicht wartet auch hier Voldemort am Ende und Kah … Verdammt!" Er war schon wieder abgedriftet und einer Lösung noch keinen Schritt – wortwörtlich – näher gekommen. Atmen! E musste besser Atmen können, also brauchte er mehr Sauerstoff. Wie bekam man mehr Sauerstoff? Er hatte noch nie von einem Zauber zum Herstellen von Sauerstoff gehört. Fast wie unter Wasser, da kann man auch nicht … Kopfblasenzauber! Erleichtert beschwor er eine Blase um seinen Kopf und stellte fest, dass er tatsächlich wieder normal Luft holen konnte. Mit einigen tiefen Zügen beruhigte er seine Nerven, mal wieder! Zurück zum Problem: Er kam noch immer nicht von der Stelle, also …

„Finite!"

Nichts.

Parsel: „Ende!"

Nichts.

„Wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen. Außerdem kann Voldemort nicht in der Nähe sein, ich spüre keine Schmerzen in der Narbe." Verflucht! Was war das gewesen? Warum konnte er sich nicht länger als drei Sekunden auf einen Gedanken konzentrieren? Neugierig tastete er seine Umgebung ab. Außer den Wänden rechts und links spürte er keine Barrieren weder aus solidem Material noch magisch und warum dachte er immer wieder an Voldemort? Seine Gedanken wurden fortwährend abgelenkt.

„So simpel!", rief er erstaunt aus. Ein Verwirrungszauber in Kombination mit einer leichten Gedankenmanipulation. Energisch stärkte er seine Okklumentikschilde und siehe da: Er war frei.

Als er weiterlief schüttelte Harry nur den Kopf. Wenn er kein Okklumens geworden wäre, hätte er an dieser Stelle garantiert seinem Ende entgegen geblickt. Einfach, effizient und extrem elegant. Aleschi wäre beeindruckt.

Er wurde aus seiner Bewunderung der Brillanz der Erschaffer dieser Falle gerissen, als er in einen runden Raum gelangte. Kah schlängelte auf ihn zu und Harry legte los: „Was sollte das? Ich hätte krepieren können! Du hättest mich wenigstens warnen und ein paar Tipps geben können! …"

„Ups?", zischelte Kah amüsiert. „Könnte sein, dass ich vergessen habe, dir etwas zu sagen."

„Vergessen?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Hey, du bist hier oder? Also was soll's?"

„Was soll's? Was soll's? Ich …" Harry schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf. „Vergiss es!" Schlangen, fügte er entnervt in Gedanken hinzu.

„Gut, ich vergesse es … wieder. Außerdem gibt es einen Grund, weshalb du hierher kommen solltest. Der Stab des Apophis." Mit ihrem Kopf deutete sie in Richtung eines Podestes, auf dem ein schwarz-grüner Zauberstab lag. Wie von einem Magnet angezogen ging Harry darauf zu. „Er ist wunderschön." Es gab einfach kein anderes Wort dafür und dann war da noch die Kraft, die er wie in Wellen verströmte. Eine Kraft, die nach Harry rief. Dem nicht widerstehen könnend ergriff er den Stab. Eine Schockwelle durchlief ihn, gold-grüne Strahlen erleuchteten den Raum als sie aus der Spitze des Stabes austraten. Harry fühlte sich, als hätte er einen Teil seines Selbst gefunden. „Wow!"

Kah zischte wütend. „Toll! Ganz toll! Jetzt krepierst du hundertprozentig!"

„Was? Wie bitte?", Harry erwachte langsam aus seiner Ekstase.

„Der Stab ist in das Gift eines Basilisken getränkt, du Idiot! Adios, Amigo!"

„Scheiße! Hättest du das nicht eher sagen können und wenn er nicht zu benutzen ist, warum hast du mich dann hergeführt?"

„Weil du ihn einpacken, inspizieren, reinigen und DANACH hättest gebrauchen können!" Sie funkelte ihn zornig an, bis Kah plötzlich züngelte und wahrlich verwirrt aussah – insofern man den Gesichtsausdruck einer Schlange lesen und als verwirrt bezeichnen kann. „Warum bist du nicht tot?"

„Gute Frage." Harry kannte die Wirkung von Basiliskengift und fühlte keine davon. „Ähm … Ups?"

Kah grummelte vor sich hin. „Ups! Ups sagt er! Idiot … aber nicht tot! Ups, na so was …" In diesem Ton ging es fort und fort, während sie ihn auf anderem Wege hinaus leitete. Schließlich blieb sie liegen und richtete sich halb auf. „Du musst den Stein da drücken, dann geht die Klappe dort auf."

„Danke, Kah." Harry betrachtete noch einmal den Stab des Apophis. „Ich versteh es wirklich nicht."

„Menschen!", zischelte Kah indigniert und kroch an seinem Bein hoch, ehe sie sich um seinen Arm wand.

„Ähm … Was machst du da?"

„Ich komme mit. Jetzt gibt es hier nichts mehr, was ich zu bewachen habe und du hast den Stab, also komme ich mit dir mit. Verstanden?"

Harry grinste. „Verstanden." Er drückte den Steine, eine Klappe öffnete sich und nachdem der Wüstensand aufgehört hatte herabzurieseln, erblickten sie die blendend helle Sonne. Ehe Harry sich daran machte hinaufzuklettern, lächelte er Kah an. „Du bist zwar hinterhältig und hast einen makabren Sinn für Humor, Kah, aber ich mag dich auch."

Kah schmiegte kurz ihren Kopf an seinen Arm, ehe sie befehlsgewohnt meinte: „Gut und jetzt beweg deinen Hintern da hinauf."

Harry kicherte, tat was ihm geheißen war und kletterte.

Eine Gruppe japanischer Touristen hatte den Tempel gerade verlassen, die Photoapparate weiterhin einsatzbereit in der Hand und nach neuen Motiven Ausschau haltend, als sich plötzlich ein Loch im Boden öffnete. Daraus erschien ein junger, schwarzhaariger Mann mit einer giftigen Schlange um den Oberarm und einer blutenden Schulter. Der junge Mann sah sich leicht desorientiert und besorgt um, ehe ein Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erschien, als hätte er gerade eine Erleuchtung gehabt.

„Ah, Ägypten! Wie wunderbar."

Sprach's und marschierte davon.

Photoapparate klickten wie wild herum und einer der japanischen Touristen meinte begeistert zu seinem geschockten Fremdenführer, dass dies das beste und überraschendste Unterhaltungsprogramm war, das er je erlebt hatte, woraufhin der einheimische Führer seinem Bedürfnis nachgab und ohnmächtig wurde.

A/N: Wer findet alle Anlehnungen an Filme/Bücher usw.? Es sind etliche enthalten, der letzte ist am einfachsten (finde ich).

Wie auch immer: **Meinungsumfrage** betreffs Dumbledore

**Erstens: Versöhnung?**

**Zweitens: Manipulativer Bastard hat noch mehr Dreck am stecken?**


	16. Einsichten

**Disclaimer:** All the same, what a shame!

Woah! Woah! Woah! Voll der Jubelschrei, der derzeit durch mein Zimmer schallt: So viele tolle Reviews auf einmal! Ich könnte euch alle knutschen! Da das hier aber nicht geht, mache ich's wie üblich und überreiche hiermit jedem von euch eine Schachtel Kekse. Kekseverteil

_Tolotos_: Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun? Bislang warst du fast immer der erste Reviewer auf jedes neue Kapitel und es ist einfach phantastisch, wenige Stunden nachdem das Ding erschienen ist, so geniale Reaktionen zu bekommen. –_tanzt im Kreis, winkt wie wild und schreit: Drei mal Hoch für Tolotos! Hoch! Hoch! Hoch!_- Tja, der Führer kann, soweit es nach grey-wings geht in der Wüste bleiben und zur Mumie werden. Hauptsache Harry war erfolgreich –_grins_- Oh Mann! Die ganze Geschichte mit dem Findet-doch-mal-raus-was-ich-wo-gekl…ich-meine-ausgeliehen-habe ist echt grandios! Die Leute kommen auf die genialsten Verbindungen. Dschungelbuch und Indiana Jones auf jeden Fall, aber welche Szene mit James Bond meinst du? Hat sich Harry auch nur einmal die Krawatte gerade gerückt? –_zwinkert verschwörerisch und wispert: Wenn ich es dir sage, muss ich dich leider … du weißt schon, den Voldemort machen-_ Okay, Draco (dauert wie gesagt noch); Zauberstab (nächstes Kapitel) Das heutige Kapitel endet meines Erachtens etwas Ernst, aber muss auch mal sein –_oder mal wieder sein, könnte man auch sagen, denn die ersten Kapitel erinnerten nicht gerade an einen kleinen Sonnenschein-Harry_- Und ja! Ja! Ja! CoS lässt grüßen. Wie auch immer, da die meisten sich für die Dumbledore-Bastard-Sache ausgesprochen haben, konnte ich mit leichtem Herzen und gutem Gewissen deinen Präferenzen folgen. –**Shit! Hört sich das für dich genauso geschwollen an, wie ich gerade das Gefühl beim nochmaligen Lesen bekomme?** – Und demnächst komme ich auf etwas zurück, was du in einer deiner früheren Reviews angesprochen hast. –_giggel mehr verrat ich nich-_ Bis bald! PS: Bin kräftig am Lesen. Ich liiieebe KimRay (Herr der Zeit. Einfach Wahnsinn. Genial geschrieben und alles …)

_Dax_: Süßer (oder Süße?), ich krieg dich noch dazu mehr als 20 Worte zu schreiben! –_teuflischen Plan ausdenkt und sardonisch grinst_-

_musashi47_: HPGW und RWHG? Hmm? Naja … Öhm … Mist! Zu Offensichtlich, was? –_zwinker_- Also, ja, war so gedacht (und ist auch weiterhin so geplant), aber es dauert noch eine ganze Weile, ehe bei Harry die Erleuchtung kommt und Ginny wird anfangs anderweitig beschäftigt sein. Ich mag dieses Harry-Angeschmachte nicht so, denke Ginny ist dafür viel zu selbstbewusst und eigenständig geworden (Ist schließlich keine Erstklässlerin mehr). Auf jeden Fall kommt's zum Flächenbrand … Ups! Hätte ich das nur nicht gesagt … -_grins_-

_tini-chan: _beuge mich deinem Willen … naja, und dem all der anderen Reviewer, die deiner Meinung sind. Außerdem gebe ich ehrlich zu, dass ich das mag. Werde Dumbledore aber nicht zu einem zweiten Voldemort oder so machen. Es hält sich in Grenzen. Wird mehr so eine Art Dumbledore, der bei seinem Ziel das Böse zu zerstören, zwar den Blick aufs Ganze gerichtet hat, aber die Teile dessen vergisst bzw. die Tatsache, dass manche Teile Menschen sind. –_Oh krass! Schwanke heute zwischen extrem fröhlich und etwas zu ernst. Hmm, das Kapitelende spricht Bände. Habe es gerade beendet und … schnief … schnief … schnief-_

_Hermine Potter:_ Zweitens. Ja! Zweitens! Yippie! … Ähm, wie war das? Oh. Ja, gewünscht. Serviert. Siehe unten. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

_sancte-diabolus: _Ein heiliger Teufel? _–Yummie! Hört sich lecker an._** Aus grey-wings, neue Reviewer werden nicht angeknabbert!**_ Mist! Schaust du später noch mal vorbei? (sich das Besteck zurechtlegt)-_ Geschichte geht weiter und weiter und weiter … Irgendwann am Anfang hatte ich eine Planung von knapp 35 Kapiteln … Hmm, glaube nicht, dass ich mich an die Vorgabe auch nur entfernt halten kann. Bei meinem ersten Plan, hatte Kapitel 15 die Weihnachtsferien als Inhalt … hehe, mag die alte Hummel auch nicht … zumindest in dieser Geschichte … naja, in den meisten anderen auch nicht … öhm … okay, lies einfach … Viel Spaß!

_TheDarkOne_: Oh, oh! Noch ein Bad Guy. Wo kommen die alle her? –_sich nervös umschaut: Irgendwo eine Bad Guy Convention? Augen rot aufblitzen lässt und fragt: Wo ist meine Einladung?_- Und ja, auf einer gewissen Ebene werden sie sich letztlich verständigen müssen, aber sagen wir mal so: Der Alte Mann hätte in meiner Story auch eine Einladung zur Bad Guy Convention verdient. Read on! Read on and enjoy!

_Minnilein:_ Kah gut angekommen? Gott sei Dank! War leicht unsicher, welchen Charakter ich ihr verpassen soll. Das mit der Loyalität … Hmm, alles noch Aufwärmphase. Allerdings ist Kah ein klein wenig hinterlistig und wird auch höchst nervig bleiben, hilft jedoch Harry im gleichen Maße, weil sie der Ansicht ist, ihre Pflicht ist auf Harry übertragen worden, da er den Stab des Apophis an sich genommen hat und resis… UPS! Lesen, lesen, lesen! Dort Antwort finden du wirst … -_shit, Star Wars kommt gerade durch_-

_Schokki:_ Lutscher mit Zitronengeschmack. Hmm … ausnahmsweise. Hauptsache du fängst jetzt nicht auch noch an, mit den Augen zu blinkern. _–sich argwöhnisch umschaut und warnend mit Zeigefinger wackelt_- Hoffentlich gefällt dir Kah auch weiterhin, d.h. ich hoffe, ich kann sie auch weiterhin genauso schön … ähm … nervig darstellen. Okay, betreffs Dumbledore schau mal meine Reviewantwort bei tini-chan an. Also, D wird wie geschrieben kein zweiter Dunkler selbstherrlicher Psycho, aber er hat da eindeutig so ein manipulatives Dings laufen. Sorry, überstimmt. –_zum Trost zweite Schachtel Kekse überreich_- Und ja, er macht sich Sorgen um Harry, aber nicht allein aus reiner Herzensgüte … Leider … _-Mist! Habe mich gerade selbst in eine Ecke manövriert. Kann deinen Standpunkt nämlich gut verstehen. War selbst hin und her gerissen, deswegen die Umfrage. Aber die Mehrheit hat sich für zweitens entschieden_- Hoffe, du liest trotzdem weiter und kannst es genießen.

_Rainman70:_ Marsch blasen. Wird erledigt (aber nicht sofort, ist noch in Planung, damit es schön cool rüberkommt). Oh! Oh! Oh! Jemand, der meinen Humor mag! –_grinse wie ein Honigkuchenpferd-_ Habe mich trotz Stress in der realen Welt nicht abhalten lassen und so schnell wie möglich weiter geschrieben, hoffe daher, du konntest die Spannung aushalten. Hah, und die Sache mit dem Alten Mann wird hier schön Stück für Stück aufgebaut … muss allerdings zugeben, dass das Ende deswegen etwas weniger lustig ist … man könnte auch sagen depressiv … niederdrückend … oder ganz allgemein eine blöde Stelle, um das Kapitel enden zu lassen, aber irgendwo musste ich ein Ende finden und das war immer noch die beste Stelle. Hmm … Okay. Smile! Jetzt kannst du lesen.

_Roter Draconis: _Hey, auf FF . net kann man schnell eine Story übersehen geschweige denn das Verlieren. Hatte eine absolut geniale Geschichte auf Englisch gelesen, vergessen, mir zu notieren, wie sie hieß bzw. welche Adresse und habe zwei, ja genau, volle ZWEI Wochen suchen müssen, ehe ich sie wieder fand! Hah, und du beißt nicht? Mein grey-wings schon … -_Besteck zurechtlegt. Lange her, dass Drache auf dem Menü stand- _

_Jeanuts:_ Nicht schämen! Es ist einfach schön, wieder von dir zu hören respektive lesen. Das mit Hogwarts dauert nicht mehr allzu lange, zwei-drei Kapitel. Zumindest ist das geplant, aber ich hatte auch mal geplant, dass diese Story maximal 35 Kapitel lang wird und nach der Planung sollte Kapitel 15 sich mit den Weihnachtsferien beschäftigen. –_ich sage nur Autsch! Leichte Fehlkalkulation.-_ Dumbledore (siehe tini-chan und Schokki) –_sorry, bin zu müde, mehr zu erklären, es ist irgendwas um … Mist! Auf jeden Fall schon viel zu spät, um noch eine gesunde Portion Schlaf abzubekommen und auszunüchtern-_ Hoffe, dass du dennoch weiter liest und Spaß dabei hast.

_Mohnblümchen:_ Versuche den Wünschen zu entsprechen, aber es wird schwierig. Deswegen gehe ich über die psychologische Schiene, sowohl bei Harry als auch Dumbledore, so dass man Einblicke in beide Standpunkte erhält. _–Brauchte die Umfrage, weil ich mich selbst zwischen beiden Möglichkeiten nicht entscheiden konnte und beides denkbar und schreibbar wäre. Mehrheit hat allerdings für Zweitens gestimmt, deswegen wird Hauptaugenmerk darauf liegen und Nein, es wird kein zweiter Tommy-Boy-_

_heimess:_ Danke! Guuut! Noch besser. Nicht? Dacht ich's mir doch. Meinst du? –_grins das ist die kurze Antwort-_ Fühle mich geehrt, bislang hat noch keiner den Hut vor mir gezogen. Kann er sprechen? … Das Haus scheint vielen zu gefallen. Hmm, muss es mir eindeutig patentieren lassen. Und ein starker, emanzipierter Harry … ich dachte mir einfach, Sirius Tod war ein Knackpunkt, der entweder in Harrys depressiver Resignation oder in einer Kehrtwende (d.h. er nimmt die Sache endlich selbst in die Hand) enden würde. … Ähm, also Dumbledore ist doch gar nicht so fürchterlich, aber er ist ein altes, manipulatives Aas und braucht noch eine zweite Chance? Irgendwie hast du mich bei ‚nicht so fürchterlich' verloren. –_grins, ich verstehe trotzdem, was du meinst und weiß, dass es ein zweischneidiges Schwert ist. Trotzdem wird mein Alter Mann keine besonders tolle Ikone für die Seite des Lichts/der Guten sein, egal aus welchem Blickwinkel man es betrachtet, weil er vergisst, dass Menschen, egal welches Schicksal ihnen bevorsteht, ein Recht auf ein eigenes Leben, eigene Entscheidungen haben – _Puh! Das musste raus. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

_Schattenengl: _Dschungelbuch. Jep. Indiana Jones. Jep und du hast recht mit abgewandelter Form, aber irgendwie lehnt es schon da an. Stargate. Im Ansatz, obwohl er mich eher an Hermine erinnert, aber schließlich hat Harry auch einen Charakterzug dahingehend. Terry Pratchett? An den habe ich gar nicht gedacht (zumindest nicht bewusst), aber da du es erwähnst … Hmm. Ich muss die Dinger auch noch mal lesen, ist über sechs Jahre her, dass ich das letzte Mal einen Blick in seine Bücher geworfen habe. –_wie du siehst, haben wir da etwas gemeinsam, verlegen grinst-_ Zweitens! Gemerkt und erledigt. Also, es kommt noch mehr, aber jetzt genieß erst mal dieses Kapitel.

_Tsukasa_: Dein Name hört sich interessant an. Irgendwelche Anlehnungen? Tiefere Bedeutungen? Bad Guy Connections? –_Sorry, Insider. Schau dir einfach die Namen meiner Reviewer an: TheDarkOne und sancte-diabolus. Ich ziehe die Bad Guys an, wie es scheint. Grinst selbst wie ein Teufel- _Kah gefällt? Gut, war etwas unsicher, ob sie zu hinterlistig ist, so von wegen Like/Not-Like Faktor. Nicht Speer, Stab … wie Zauberstab. Aber das kommt erst im nächsten Kapitel, dieses Mal wird es etwas … verwirrt und anschließend folgen die Einsichten, wenn man es so nennen will … was ich getan habe … irgendwie … Mann, ich sollte aufhören heute Nacht noch mehr zu trinken. Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen und all diese lustigen Wünsche, die man an dieser Stelle schreiben kann, weil man nicht weiß, was man sonst noch schreiben soll. _–Fk! Das war mindestens ein Glas Wein zuviel. Nur gut, dass das Rechtschreibprogramm funktioniert, sonst würde es hier vor Fehlern nur so wimmeln.-_

**15. Einsichten **

Missmutig vor sich hin grummelnd erschien Harry mitsamt neunmalkluger Schlange Kah und Zauberstab des Apophis in der Eingangshalle des Hauses der Geheimnisse. „Hey, es war eine gute Show, also hör auf, herumzumosern!", zischte er Kah wohl schon zum zehnten Mal zu, seitdem sie aus dem Tempel entkommen waren.

„‚Ah Ägypten! Wie wunderbar!' Was Blöderes ist dir wohl nicht eingefallen?"

„Naja, ich dachte erst an: ‚Können Sie mir sagen wie ich von hier nach New York komme?', aber das wäre bestimmt nicht so gut angekommen. Außerdem hätte es impliziert, ich hätte mich verirrt, was nicht der Fall war."

„Hmm, hmm.", räusperte sich Aleschi.

Harry und Kah beachteten ihn erst gar nicht.

„Ganz toll! Wirklich gaaanz, gaaaaanz toll! Und was ist mit diesen dummen Bildmaschinen? Alle haben jetzt Bilder von mir und dem Stab!"

„Hallo-ho!" Aleschi fühlte sich leicht ignoriert.

„Was denn? Hätte ich alle betäuben, die Kameras wegnehmen und dann die Gedächtnisse ändern sollen?"

„Besser als einfach davon zu marschieren!"

„Du hättest sie auch gleich alle beißen und vergiften können!"

„Auf jeden Fall jucken mir gerade in diesem Moment die Beißerchen, du Rotzlümmel!"

„RUHE!", donnerte Aleschi und das Haus rumpelte wie bei einem Erdbeben. „Harry James Potter-Black, hättest du die Güte, mir zu erklären, wie du es geschafft hast, innerhalb von gerade mal vier Stunden auf einer harmlosen Sightseeingtour eine giftige, besserwisserische Schlange, einen neuen Zauberstab und eine blutende Schulter zu bekommen?"

„OH! Ich dachte, sie hätte schon längst aufgehört zu bluten. Seltsam.", meinte Harry leicht desinteressiert.

„HARRY JAMES POTTER-BLACK!"

Harry blinzelte ihn mit unschuldigen Augen an und meinte zaghaft: „Öhm … meine Gryffindor-Seite hat irgendwie die Führung übernommen?"

Die folgende Viertelstunde war Harry eifrig damit beschäftigt, sich möglichst viele der Obszönitäten und kreativen Beschimpfungen, die der Gute Geist von sich gab, einzuprägen. Sie würden noch bestens einsetzbar sein, außerdem war er fasziniert, da er nicht gedacht hatte, Aleschi würde überhaupt ein solch farbreichen Wortschatz besitzen geschweige denn auch benutzen. Wahnsinn! Dagegen verblassten Frettchen und Snape … und zwar zusammen genommen.

Irgendwann hatte Aleschi sich weit genug beruhigt, Harry seine Geschichte erzählen zu lassen. Abgesehen von einigen resignierten „Gryffindors! Götter helft uns!"–Ausrufen, wurde Harry in seinem Bericht nicht unterbrochen. Naja, zumindest nicht bis er zu dem Teil mit dem Basiliskengift kam. An der Stelle verließ Aleschi alles Dekorum, richtete sich jedoch zu Harrys immenser Erleichterung an Kah: „Du dumme, einfältige, arrogante Schlange mit dem Gedächtnis eines Schweizer Käses! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, insofern du überhaupt gedacht hast! Insofern diese Fähigkeit überhaupt besitzt!" Hmm, offensichtlich war Aleschis Beschützerinstinkt für Harry geweckt worden, irgendwie fühlte es sich gut an, zu wissen, dass es da jemanden gab – Portrait oder nicht – der sich um ihn sorgte.

Kah zischte ungläubig. „Ich werde von einem Bild beschimpft! Verdammt, ich kann ihn nicht einmal beißen, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen."

Harry fand das Alles höchst amüsant und seit langer, langer Zeit lachte er frei und lauthals. Zum Missvergnügen der beiden Streithähne, aber er lachte einfach weiter und alle angestaute Spannung verließ ihn. Das hier war selbst für seine Verhältnisse völlig absurd. Er war bei einer unschuldigen Sightseeingtour in Todesgefahr geraten, weil er auf eine über 2500 Jahre alte Schlange gehört hatte, war mehreren tödlichen Fallen entronnen, nur um mit Basiliskengift in Berührung zu kommen und allen Gesetzen der Natur zum Trotz nicht daran zu sterben, um schließlich von einem Portrait ausgescholten zu werden, ehe besagtes Portrait mit oben genannter Schlange in einen Wettstreit um die kreativsten Beleidigungen eintraten. Absurd! Surreal! Merlin helfe seinem Verstand.

Offensichtlich kamen Aleschi und Kah zu einem ähnlichen Schluss, denn sie sahen ihn mit einem identisch skeptischen Blick an.

Harry kicherte – obwohl er dieses äußerst unmännliche Geräusch später stets abstreiten würde – und wurde schließlich wieder ernst. „Okay. Also, was machen wir jetzt wegen meines Nichts-Sterbens-trotz-tödlichen-Giftes?"

„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen.", wisperte Kah, ehe sie aufmerkte. „Hey, Portrait! Wie kommt es, dass du mich verstehst? Bist du auch eine Schlangenzunge?"

Harry fragte sich momentan das Gleiche. „Ich wusste nicht, dass die Blacks Parselzungen in ihrer Linie hatten."

„Hatten wir auch nicht, aber durch deinen Bund mit dem Haus werden alle notwendigen Fähigkeiten, damit ich den Meister – das bist du – stets verstehen kann. Quod erat demonstrandum: Ich kann Parsel bzw. Schlangen verstehen, es aber nicht sprechen."

„Cool!", Harry grinste breit. Das war echt nicht schlecht. Dann wurde er schlagartig wieder ernst, immerhin gab es da noch diesen kleinen Umstand, dass er mit Basiliskengift in Berührung gekommen war und obwohl es sich momentan nicht so anfühlte, war es das potenteste Gift überhaupt. „Was ist jetzt mit meiner scheinbaren Resistenz gegen dieses Gift?"

„Hmm. Es gibt einen Zaubertrank, mit dem man das Blut untersuchen kann. Ich denke, das ist ein guter Ausgangspunkt."

Harry stöhnte auf. „Snape würde einen Herzanfall bekommen, sollte er jemals erfahren, wie viel Zeit ich mit Zaubertränken in meinen Sommerferien verbringe!" Plötzlich strahlte er selig. „Vielleicht sollte ich es ihm genau deswegen erzählen? Der Schock könnte stark genug sein …" Ah, was für eine Vorstellung, seliges Glück …

Vielleicht war das auch der Grund, weshalb er später beim Brauen vergnügt vor sich hin summte, während Kah und Aleschi leise vor sich hin stritten, aber das störte ihn nicht weiter, schließlich hatte er fünf Jahre lang Übung mit Ron und Hermine. Er vermisste die beiden, sie waren seine besten Freunde, aber so wie bislang konnte ihre Freundschaft einfach nicht weiter bestehen. Es war einfach unmöglich für ihn, ständig darauf achten zu müssen, Ron nicht in seinem Stolz zu verletzen, nur weil er mehr Geld hatte und auch vorhatte, es auszugeben. Hinzu kam jetzt auch noch seine soziale Verantwortung als Teil der Zaubererwelt, da konnte er sich durch Ron kein schlechtes Gewissen machen lassen, allein weil er diese beiden riesigen Vermögen geerbt hatte. Verdammt! Er hatte nicht darum gebeten und würde beide Vermögen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, weggeben, wenn er dafür auch nur einen einzigen Tag mit Sirius oder/und seinen Eltern verbringen könnte.

Tja, und dann war da noch Hermine. Ihr Kommentar bezüglich ‚Kleinigkeiten', weil der Alte Mann ihm seine Post, wichtige Post vorenthalten hatte, hatte wirklich wehgetan. Dennoch zeigte es, wie autoritätsgläubig sie war. Natürlich hatte ihre Freundschaft mit Ron und ihm selbst ihre Haltung gegenüber Regeln gelockert, aber ihre Meinung über Dumbledore und die anderen Professoren würde sie dennoch nicht hinterfragen. Sie waren unfehlbar in ihren Augen und das war eine Lektion, die sie noch lernen musste: Sie alle waren nur Menschen, die Fehler begingen.

Harry grummelte leise. Er hatte die Lektion auf die harte Tour lernen müssen. Die Frage war nur, ob er diese Fehler auch verzeihen würde können, denn manche taten einfach zu sehr weh, als dass man sie einfach so vergeben könnte.

Hinzu kam der Fakt, dass weder Ron noch Hermine sich sonderlich für seinen Zustand gekümmert hatten, nachdem er gefoltert und im Koma gelegen hatte. Es gab also einiges zwischen ihnen zu klären, aber er war gewillt, das auszudiskutieren. Nur nicht jetzt. Noch war er im Urlaub und das Recht auf diese Freiheit hatte er sich nach allem, was geschehen war, verdient.

Er wurde von Aleschi aus seinen Betrachtungen gerissen. „Ich denke, es ist fertig."

Harry kontrollierte die Farbe, die wie im Buch beschrieben hellrosa war, schnitt sich in den Daumen und ließ exakt drei Tropfen seines Blutes hineinfallen. Wenn alles nach Plan verlief, würden an der Oberfläche Worte erscheinen, die alle außergewöhnlichen Bestandteile in seinem Blut aufzeigen würden. Er hatte Kugelschreiber und Schreibblock – er zog beides Pergament und Feder vor – bereitgelegt und wartete. Nach etwa fünf Minuten begannen die Worte und Zeichen aufzutauchen und er kritzelte sie schnell nieder, ehe sie verschwanden und neue erschienen. Weitere fünf Minuten später war er fertig und reichlich verblüfft.

_Harry James Potter-Black_

_Zauberer, Level: 217_

_Fähigkeiten aktiv: Parsel, Zeitmanipulation, Raummanipulation, Okklumens_

_Fähigkeiten inaktiv: Legilimens, Pi (A/N: sollte als Zeichen hier erscheinen, aber nach dem Upload ... )_

_Resistenzen: Schlangengifte; Zaubertränke mit Ingredienzien von Reptilien_

_Anomalien in Blutkonsistenz: Basiliskengift; Phönixtränen; Blutsbande mit T. M. Riddle_

„Okay, etwas mehr Informationen, als ich gedacht hätte." Harry blinzelte vom Pergament zu Aleschi, der diesen Trank schließlich vorgeschlagen hatte. „Was zur Hölle bedeutet das hier? Warum hat mein Blut irgendetwas mit meiner Magie zu tun?"

„Nun, die Magie ist im Inneren eines Zauberers, durch deinen Willen und die Befähigung dazu, transportierst du die Magie nach außen zum Zauberstab, dein Blut wird durch die Magie geprägt und dieser Zaubertrank zeigt nicht nur die Konsistenz deines Blutes auf, sondern sämtliche magischen Spuren ebenfalls."

Harry nickte etwas betäubt. Wie auch immer … Hmm, das Basiliskengift war also in seinem Körper, aber er war dagegen resistent. „Offenbar neutralisieren die Überreste von Fawkes Tränen das Gift … und alle möglichen anderen Gifte." Harry musste grinsen. Er war zwar kein Experte, was Zaubertränke anging, aber selbst ihm war bewusst, dass über 90 Prozent aller magischen Gifte mit diversen Teilen von Schlangen gebraut wurden. „Hey, demnach ist es ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass Good-Old-Tommy-Boy mich einfach so vergiften kann. Naja, wäre sowieso nichts für ihn. Die Type liebt die große Show und das ganze Trara." Nachdenklich nahm er den Stab des Apophis auf. „Demnach dürfte ich so ziemlich der einzige Mensch sein, der diesen Stab unbeschadet nutzen kann. Cool!"

Kah zischelte vergnügt. „Und da sage noch jemand, der Junge hätte keinen Grips."

„Wer hat das behauptet?", fragte Harry ernstlich.

„Dieses Bild!"

Aleschi stotterte unkontrolliert. „Wie bitte … ich … ich … niemals! Unverschämtheit! Lügnerische Schlange!"

Harry lachte innerlich. Die beiden waren perfekt füreinander. In nächster Zeit würde ihm garantiert nicht langweilig werden. „Tja, dann. Was ist mit diesem Level 217?"

„Das ist extrem außergewöhnlich."

„Wann bin ich das auch nicht.", murmelte Harry. „Aber ist es positiv außergewöhnlich wie Jippie-Ich-bin-superpowermäßig-drauf-und-hau-die-bösen-Typen-kurz-und-klein oder eher negativ außergewöhnlich wie Autsch!-Das-hätte-echt-ein-bisschen-mehr-sein-können-du-Möchtergernweltretter?"

Kah sah aus, als wolle sie die Augen verdrehen, war aber aufgrund ihrer Anatomie als Schlange unfähig dazu und beschied sich deswegen mit einem genervten Zischen. Aleschi hingegen strahlte wie eine 100-Watt-Birne. „Harry, das ist einfach grandios. Der Durchschnitt liegt etwa bei 100 bis 120."

„Oh.", bekam Harry noch heraus, ehe er sich versucht fühlte, den Trank noch einmal zu brauen, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass da kein Missverständnis vorlag. Letztlich zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Was soll's, Normalität wird ohnehin überschätzt. Aber was hat es mit diesem Pi auf sich?"

Aleschi verzog das Gesicht. Offensichtlich hatte auch er keine Ahnung, was das bedeuten sollte, was Harry reichlich erstaunte. Bislang hatte Aleschi noch alle seine Fragen beantworten können. „Das heißt dann wohl Abwarten, Teetrinken und Hoffen, dass mir die Antwort über den Weg läuft. Bleibt noch die Sache mit der Blutsbande … ich meine, mir ist klar, was damit gemeint ist. Dieses ganze Schnippel-mein-Arm-auf-extrahiere-Blut-und-erstehe-damit-als-hässliches-Monster-Ding, aber dann müsste hier doch etwas vom Blutschutz meiner Mutter stehen. Oder?"

Als Harry von seinem Pergament aufblickte, ertappte er Aleschi dabei, wie dieser ihn mit einem nichtinterpretierbaren Blick musterte. „Hey, was ist los?"

„Weißt du etwas Genaueres über diesen Blutschutz?"

„Meine Mom schützte mich, als sie von Voldemort ermordet wurde und dieses Opfer hinterließ einen Blutschutz, der den Todesfluch abprallen ließ. Später übertrug Dumbledore ihn auf meine Tante Petunia und solange ich jedes Jahr eine Weile bei ihnen lebte, wurde dieser Schutz erneuert … Oh Shit, das ist es! Meine Tante ist tot, also kann der Blutschutz ja gar nicht mehr bestehen."

„Vielleicht …" Aleschi wand sich unbehaglich in seinem Gemälde. „Es ist nur so, dass ich noch nie etwas auch nur ansatzweise Ähnliches gehört habe und das will etwas heißen. Hast du schon mal danach geforscht?"

„Naja, Bücher über Blutmagie und Ähnliches sind nicht gerade leicht aufzutreiben … Hey, ich habe doch eins gekauft."

Damit begann seine Suche nach Antworten. Die extrem zäh und frustrierend ergebnislos verlief. Obwohl die Blackbibliothek ebenfalls einige Werke dazu anbot – laut Aleschi waren dies die besten, die es auf diesem Gebiet gab –, saß Harry am nächsten Morgen noch immer ratlos vor derselben Frage: Wieso tauchte der Blutschutz bei dem Trank nicht auf? In seiner Verzweiflung braute er den Trank sogar ein zweites Mal, doch die Ergebnisse waren haargenau die gleichen. Anfangs hatte er gedacht, dass womöglich die Zeit, die er diesen Sommer bei seiner Tante verbracht hatte, nicht ausreichend gewesen war, allerdings fand er nirgends in den Büchern auch nur ein einziges Ritual, mit dem man eine Blutsbande, die durch Blutmagie entstanden war, auf einen anderen Menschen – verwandt oder nicht – geschweige denn einen anderen Ort übertragen konnte.

Es war später Morgen, als er mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand auf der Terrasse stand und Hedwig beim Fliegen zusah, dass er sich fragte, was das Besondere am Opfer sein Mutter gewesen mochte, dass sie einen derart mächtigen Schutz um ihn hatte errichten können. So grausam es sich anhören mochte, doch wie viele Mütter waren im Laufe der Geschichte bei dem Versuch, ihre Kinder zu schützen, gestorben? Warum gab es keine Aufzeichnungen über ähnliche Vorkommnisse wie bei ihm? Dumbledore hatte immer gesagt, es handelte sich dabei um eine sehr alte, ursprüngliche Form der Magie, die seine Mutter angewendet hatte. Aber dann müsste es irgendwo Aufzeichnungen darüber geben, oder etwa nicht? In der Bibliothek hatte er trotz den großen Bandbreite der vorhandenen Bücher keinen Hinweis auf Derartiges finden können und das, obwohl die Blackbibliothek in Kombination mit seinem Zugang zu den Büchern der Potter eine der umfassendsten überhaupt war. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl kroch sein Rückgrat hinab, wie eine eisige Geisterhand. Es wurde immer deutlicher, dass bei all dem etwas nicht stimmte.

„Aleschi?" Harry hatte den Guten Geist gesucht und stand nun voller Unbehagen vor dem Portrait. Zu seiner Überraschung war Phineas auf Stippvisite, ein Umstand, der Harry gelegen kam. Er brauchte so viel wie möglich Rat in dieser Sache. „Guten Tag, Phineas. Wir haben ein Problem. Ich habe alle zur Verfügung stehenden Bücher betreffs eines Blutschutzes, wie ihn meine Mutter angeblich durchgeführt haben soll, durchgesehen und nichts auch nur ansatzweise Passendes gefunden. Geschweige denn davon, dass es scheinbar nicht möglich ist, Blutmagie auf andere Personen zu übertragen."

„Blutmagie?", hakte Phineas neugierig nach. „Ein sehr suspekter Zweig der Magie, hat zu den fürchterlichsten Katastrophen im Laufe der Geschichte geführt."

„Du kennst dich damit aus?"

„Sagen wir, ich bin ausreichend bewandert damit. Um was handelt es sich?"

Harry erklärte die Lage, mit allen ihm bekannten Details. Er beobachtete Phineas' Mimik genau und obwohl der Slytherin seine Gesichtszüge gut unter Kontrolle hatte, konnte Harry die Skepsis genau erkennen und wusste, dass sie zum gleichen oder zumindest einem ähnlichen Schluss gekommen waren. Als er endete, versank der alte Schulleiter von Hogwarts in tiefen Gedanken, ehe er Harry spekulierend musterte. „Was denkst du?"

„Dass dieser Schutz niemals bestanden hat. Aber das kann nicht sein. Wie hätte ich sonst den Todesfluch von Voldemort überleben können?"

„Aleschi hat mir von dem Ergebnis des Trankes berichtet. Level 217?" Harry nickte bestätigend und Phineas fuhr bedächtig fort. „Das weist darauf hin, dass du bereits in deiner frühen Kindheit ein hohes Maß innerer Magie hattest, weit über Durchschnitt möchte ich vermuten, selbst für einen erwachsenen Zauberer. Weshalb sollte es also unmöglich sein, den Todesfluch nicht zu blocken?"

„Wie bitte?", fragte Harry ungläubig. Das war das Phantastischste, was er je gehört hatte.

„Nun, Avada Kedavra ist letztlich auch nur Magie, geformt durch Willen und vor allem Emotion. Weshalb sollte es unmöglich sein, Magie so zu formen, dass sie das Gegenteil vom Todesfluch wird? Der Wille ist statt des Tötens das Leben und die Emotion ist statt Hass Liebe. Magie, egal in welcher Form ist niemals unblockbar, es kann lediglich passieren, dass man nicht genug eigene Magie hat, um einen mächtigen Fluch entgegen zu treten."

„Demnach hätte ich als Baby also bereits genug Kraft gehabt, um Voldemorts Fluch zu blocken?" Harry versuchte, das zu verdauen, schob es aber erst einmal in den Hintergrund. „Mal angenommen, das stimmt. Warum sollte Dumbledore dann die ganze Geschichte mit dem Blutschutz meiner Mutter und den Mistkram bezüglich meiner Tante auftischen? Ich meine, das ergibt keinen Sinn."

„Nein?", fragte Aleschi. „Dann frag dich doch einmal, was dieses Vorgehen bewirkt hat."

„Bewirkt? Nichts, das heißt …" Harry schnaubte leise und machte sich erneut ans Nachdenken. „Okay, diese ganze Geschichte hat bewirkt, dass … ich bei meiner Tante aufwuchs."

„Und deine Tante war was?"

„Die Schwester meiner Mutter?" Die indignierten Blicke seiner Zuhörer wiesen ihn wenig subtil darauf hin, dass er gerade Blödsinn redete. Okay, er gab's ja ehrlich zu. Er war müde und all das ging weit über seinen normalen Denkhorizont hinaus. Er seufzte resigniert und ergab sich in sein Schicksal. „Na gut, meine Tante war ein Muggel, indem ich bei ihr platziert wurde, wuchs ich bei Muggeln auf, hatte keine Ahnung von der Zaubererwelt, sie behandelten mich wie irgendeinen Freak und schlechter als einen Hauselfen bei den Malfoys. Aber das kann es doch nicht sein, oder?"

Phineas rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Gehen wir doch einmal durch, was geschehen wäre, wenn du nicht bei diesen Muggeln aufgewachsen wärest. Eine nette Zaubererfamilie, vielleicht sogar mein Urenkel hätte dich aufgenommen. Du wärst in der Zaubererwelt aufgewachsen, von klein an im Bewusstsein dessen, was deine Geschichte war und womöglich auch deine Zukunft sein würde. Hogwarts, Zauberer, Hexen hätten zu deinem normalen Alltag gehört. Du hättest keinen großväterlichen Retter mit blinkenden Augen benötigt, um aus der furchtbaren, in der aufzuwachsen gezwungen warst, benötigt. Du hättest erwachsene Zauberer gehabt, die du um Rat hättest fragen können. Nicht zu vergessen, dass diese Muggel nicht das kleinste Bisschen für dein Selbstbewusstsein getan haben. Also, was sagt uns das?"

Harry schloss die Augen. Das würde bedeuten, er wäre in einem riesigen Spiel gefangen, ein Netz, das um ihn gewoben war, um ihn zu formen, passend zu machen, für eine Aufgabe, ein Schicksal, das ihm aufgezwungen worden war. Es ergab Sinn, in einer verdrehten, brutalen Logik. Ein elfjähriger Junge kommt nach zehn Jahren der Vernachlässigung und des Missbrauchs in einer Zauberwelt – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes –, ein Märchen wird wahr. Der Geist leicht formbar, Ideen und Ideale ohne Schwierigkeiten einflößbar. Abenteuer im Auftrag des Guten und Richtigen, aber damit der Kopf nicht anschwillt rechtzeitig zurück in die Realität bringen, um zu zeigen, wie es auch sein könnte. Und alles eingefädelt und durchgeführt von einem Mann.

Harry war nicht bereit, sich dem zu stellen. Erschöpft und irgendwie mit dem Gefühl, den Rest seiner Unschuld verloren zu haben, drehte sich von den beiden Portraits weg. „Ich bin müde."

A/N: Hammer? Yep, kleiner Schocker.

Hey! Ihr wolltet Bastard-Dumbledore, also hier habt ihr ihn.

Nun, das war natürlich noch nicht das Ende der Bohnenstange (Heißt das überhaupt so? Ach, keine Ahnung.). Es kommt mehr.

**Hat hier irgendwer eine Ahnung in welchem Haus Dumbledore als Schüler war (vorausgesetzt, er ging nach Hogwarts)?**

Ach ja, Pi … Hihihihihihi … Das Geheimnis wird erst später gelüftet. Genau genommen in ein paar Kapiteln … irgendwann … letztlich … dann doch irgendwie …

Bis bald. –grins- -Oh Mann, ich muss ins Bett und mich ausnüchtern!-

Gute Nacht!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Ich bin nicht JKR, weswegen mir abgesehen vom Plot nichts gehört. Naja, außer dem Haus der Geheimnisse, Aleschi, Kah, der Stab des Apophis, die Familienringe, Pi und all die netten Dinge über Dumbledore.

ES LEBT! OMG, ES LEBT! Ich bin zurück, irgendwie und flehe auf Knien um Vergebung …

Okay, das ist etwas dick aufgetragen. Ich hatte einige Probleme beim Studium. (Einige? _Miese, korinthenkackende Bürokratenärsche … grrrrr_) Ähm, wo war ich? Oh ja, Reviews verschiebe ich solange, bis ich wirklich wieder viel Zeit und Muse für all das habe. Bis dahin müsst ihr mit dem Kapitel Vorlieb nehmen.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Warnung**: Dieses Mal ein wenig Gewalt und so (musste meine negativen Erlebnisse beim Studium ausleben).

**16. Tiefpunkt und Auferstehung**

Unfähig zu schlafen wanderte Harry durch das Haus, _sein_ Haus und versuchte die Unruhe, den nagenden Zweifel, die drohende Enttäuschung auszutreiben. Er wollte den Tumult seiner Gedanken und Emotionen betäuben, einfach eine Weile vergessen, bis er bereit war, sich der Realität zu stellen.

Offenbar spürte das Haus seinen verzweifelten Wunsch nach einer zeitweisen Erlösung und zum ersten Mal stellte es etwas für ihn bereit, was es bislang stets verweigert hatte: Alkohol. Auf dem Tisch auf der Terrasse erschien eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey. Entschlossen entkorkte er die Flasche und trank. Der erste Schluck war grausam und brannte wie die Hölle in seiner Kehle, doch der Schmerz hatte den unbestreitbaren Vorteil, ihn von seinen kreisenden, düsteren Gedanken abzulenken. Also trank er weiter.

Und trank.

Und trank.

Bis er in gnadenvoller Bewusstlosigkeit versank. Diese Gnade hielt nicht lange vor, denn eines hatte er nicht eingeplant: Alkohol und Okklumentik vertrugen sich nicht. Ehe ihm klar wurde, was geschah, befand er sich in einer seiner gefürchteten Visionen.

…………

Es war Nacht, wenige Stunden vor der Morgendämmerung. Eine hell erleuchtete Straße in einem unwichtigen, kleinen Landstädtchen. Doch es waren nicht die Straßenlaternen, die für Beleuchtung sorgten, sondern brennende Häuser und wie Blitze auftauchende Flüche. Die anwesenden Todesser waren in ihrem Element und betrieben das Töten und Foltern wie einen vergnüglichen Sport.

Da war das verrückte Lachen Bellatrix Lestranges, die mit dem Imperiusfluch einen Vater dazu brachte, seinen Sohn mit einem stumpfen Messer zu zerfetzen, während die Mutter in einer Ganzkörperklammer gefangen hilflos zusehen musste. Tränen rannen über ihr erstarrtes Gesicht aus Augen, die den Horror nicht verstehen konnten. Blut … soviel Blut. Harry vermeinte, es riechen zu können, schmecken zu können und spürte Voldemorts perverse Erregung angesichts dieser sinnlosen Brutalität.

Da waren Crabbe und Goyle Senior, die einen Mann mit Knüppelflüchen eindeckten. Das Splittern der Knochen war selbst über den Lärm und die Schmerzensschreie der anderen Opfer in der Straße zu hören. Ein besonders unangenehmes Geräusch, wie das Platzen einer Melone, zeigte an, dass der Schädel des Mannes zertrümmert wurde. Eine graue Masse vermischte sich mit dem Blut und die beiden Todesser lachten vor Schadenfreude. Wie Kinder, die zum Spielen herausgelassen wurden. Es machte Harry krank.

Ihm war schlecht. Er wollte hier weg, wollte raus. Er konnte es nicht ertragen …

Und dann war da das Mädchen, es mochte sieben oder acht Jahre alt sein, mit blonden Haaren, in einem rosafarbenen Nachthemd und weit aufgerissenen, unschuldigen, nicht verstehenden, braunen Augen. Bei ihrem Anblick schlug Harrys Herz doppelt so schnell aus Angst um ihr Schicksal. Er versuchte sich zu befreien, um nicht Augenzeuge des Geschehens zu werden, und gleichzeitig versuchte er dort zu bleiben, in der vergeblichen Hoffnung, etwas tun zu können … etwas … irgendetwas …

Voldemorts Zauberstab richtete sich auf das Mädchen. „Kommt zum Schluss, sie sind nicht mehr hier!", befahl er seinen Gefolgsleuten, seinen Folterknechten und gelangweilt, als sei es nichts, sprach er einen Fluch und die Kehle des Mädchens wurde aufgeschlitzt und das rosafarbene Nachthemd färbte sich blutrot und der geöffnete Mund stieß einen stummen Schrei aus. Die Augen des Mädchens waren vor Überraschung noch immer weit aufgerissen, als es zu Boden sank.

Harry Herz brach.

--------

Mit einem Schrei purer Agonie erwachte er, Tränen liefen frei über sein Gesicht und er wandte sich zur Seite und übergab sich. Er hatte geglaubt, alle Formen des Schmerzes zu kennen, doch jetzt musste er lernen, dass es noch so viel mehr gab und es überwältigte ihn. Die Sinnlosigkeit der Gewalt war das Furchtbarste. Sirius war im Kampf gestorben, dieses Mädchen hingegen war unschuldig gewesen, unschuldig und hilflos.

Harry konnte spüren, wie sein Herz blutete und er schrie vor Pein, unfähig dem zu entgehen, es anders hinauszulassen. Nicht einmal mehr Tränen konnten dem gerecht werden … und so lag er am Boden, schreiend, eine Hand über seinem Herz in die Brust gekrallt, als wolle er es herausreißen, als könne so die Qual ein Ende finden.

Die Sonne ging auf, als sein Verstand langsam wieder zu funktionieren begann. Sein Körper schleppte sich kraftlos ins Bad, um all den Schmutz der Vision wegzuwaschen. Ja, er fühlte sich beschmutzt durch das, was er zu sehen gezwungen gewesen war. Aber alles Wasser der Welt konnte ihn nicht reinigen und wiederbringen, was er in den letzten Stunden verloren hatte, was ihm entrissen worden war … durch Dumbledores Manipulation, durch Voldemorts brutalen Krieg. … Wie in einer Scheinwelt gefangen zog er sich an und betrat die Küche gerade zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Hedwig durch das Fenster herein glitt und die neueste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten lieferte. Sich vor dem fürchtend, was auf der ersten Seite stehen musste, rollte er die Zeitung auf und blinzelte vor Schock.

**HARRY POTTER – TRAUM EINER JEDEN SCHWIEGERMUTTER**

_Von Rita Skeeter_

_Die unermüdlichen Recherchen Ihrer Reporterin brachten überraschende Neuigkeiten zutage: Harry James Potter, der Junge der lebt, hat sein Erbe als Oberhaupt der Potterfamilie angetreten, wodurch er zu den 50 reichsten Familien des Landes zählt. Doch damit nicht genug! Nur wenige wissen, dass Lily und James Potter, am 31. Oktober 1981 von Ihm-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf ermordet, Sirius Black zum Paten ihres Sohnes machten. Niemand wusste, dass er sie schon bald an Ihn-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf verraten würde. Diese Patenschaft wurde auch nach der Verurteilung des psychopathischen Massenmörders nicht widerrufen (Weiteres hierzu S.3)._

_Bei einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen Draco Lucius Malfoy, sein Vater wurde nach dem Zwischenfall in der Mysteriumsabteilung festgenommen und erwartet schon bald seinen Prozess (mehr dazu auf S.7), und einem der Gringottsangestellten wurden mehrere Kunden der Bank Zeuge, wie der junge Mann in erhobener Stimme und äußerst ausfallend wurde, als er feststellen musste, dass sowohl die Konten seiner Eltern durch das Ministerium eingefroren wurden, als auch sein privates Verlies leer sei. Als er um Klärung der Sachlage bat, kam schnell heraus, dass die monatliche Überweisung von 1.000 Galleonen auf sein Konto durch das Blackvermögen storniert wurde. Offenbar hat das noble und ehrwürdige Haus der Blacks ein neues Oberhaupt, das sich nicht mit unter dem Verdacht Todesser zu sein stehenden Personen abgibt. Draco Malfoy verlies die Bank mit einem zornigen Schrei._

_Der Clou, werden Sie sich fragen!_

_Das neue Oberhaupt der Blacks ist niemand anderes als Harry James Potter nun Harry James Potter-Black. Da das Blackvermögen seit mehreren Jahrzehnten nicht mehr angerührt wurde, lässt sich der Umfang nur schätzen. Experten zufolge dürfte Potter-Black nun einer der reichsten, wenn nicht sogar der reichste Junggeselle nicht nur unserer schönen Insel sondern auch ganz Europas sein. Daher heißt es: Mütter haltet Ausschau nach ihm. Denn abgesehen von seinem beträchtlichen Reichtum kann Harry Potter-Black zudem Ruhm und gutes Aussehen aufweisen. (Bilder S.2)_

_Quellen zufolge ist er auch noch Single. Die Frage ist wie lange wohl noch?_

Geschockt schlug Harry Seite 2 auf. Wenn er Colin Creevey in die Finger bekam, würde die kleine Ratte nie wieder auf die Idee kommen auch nur ein Photo von Harry zu machen. Da war das übliche Quidditch-Photo, von dem einzigen Spiel, an dem er im vergangenen Schuljahr teilgenommen hatte – Umbitch sei verflucht! –, eines in der Großen Halle, wo er sich offensichtlich gerade mit Ron und Hermine unterhielt, und zu seinem Grauen eines mit Cho Chang!

Mit vor Zorn zitternden Händen knüllte Harry die Zeitung zusammen. Zorn? Oh nein, was er empfand, ging weit darüber hinaus: Wut, heiße, unkontrollierbare Wut kochte in ihm. Den Stuhl, auf dem er eben noch saß, von sich stoßend sprang er auf und stapfte auf und ab. Auf und ab. Er musste etwas unternehmen. Dass er und seine Angelegenheiten in der Presse breit getreten wurden, damit hatte er sich mehr oder weniger abgefunden, aber dass nicht ein einziges Wort über die Zerstörung jenes Straßenzuges gedruckt wurde! ‚Natürlich! Waren ja nur Muggel!', dachte er zynisch.

„Was ist los?", fragte ein besorgter Aleschi. Er hatte ihn schreien hören, doch hatte nichts tun können und es zehrte an seinen Nerven. Es hatte sich angehört, als würde der Junge im Sterben liegen, einem äußerst schmerzvollen Sterben.

„Schau dir das an!", fauchte Harry und hielt ihm den Tagespropheten unter die Nase. „Statt zu berichten, welche Gräueltaten Voldemort und seine Folterknechte begehen, schreiben sie diesen … diesen Dreck!"

„Dann solltest du etwas dagegen tun.", schlug Aleschi bedächtig vor.

Harry starrte ihn mit einem halb irren Blick an. „Und was? Soll ich das gesamte Druckergebäude in die Luft sprengen? Eine Vendetta gegen jeden einzelnen Reporter anfangen? Ihnen abgeschnittene Pferdeköpfe auf die Schreibtische legen?"

Aleschi hatte keine Ahnung, woher diese Ideen kamen, aber sie waren durchaus kreativ. Der Junge hatte Potential. „Tja, das sind alles machbare Möglichkeiten. Allerdings dachte ich eher daran, dass du die 13 Prozent der Anteile am Tagespropheten seitens der Potter und die 44 Prozent der Anteile seitens der Blacks nutzt und darauf hinweist, dass du Mehrheitseigner dieses Schmierblattes bist und jeden einzelnen Angestellten nach Belieben feuern kannst."

Harry hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und stand für eine Weile starr und steif da, ehe sich ein teuflisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete. Aleschi war momentan extrem froh, auf der guten Seite Harrys zu stehen.

„Jetzt werden sie bezahlen!", mit diesem Ausruf stürzte er in sein Zimmer und warf sich in seine offizielle Arschtreter-Kluft, wie er sie bezeichnete. Im Grunde war es nur ein sauteures Ensemble feinster Zauberergarderobe, das seinen Status als Oberhaupt zweier der mächtigsten und reichsten Familien der Zaubererwelt auswies. Einen halbstündigen Abstecher zum Schauplatz seiner nächtlichen Vision transportierte er sich zum Tagespropheten. Jetzt konnte es losgehen.

Hätte irgendeiner der Angestellten gewusst, was an diesem Morgen auf sie zukam, wären sie mit hundertprozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit gemütlich Zuhause geblieben und hätten ‚unabsichtlich' verschlafen. Da jedoch keiner davon wusste, herrschte in der Redaktion des Tagespropheten die alltägliche Hektik der Jagd nach den besten – will heißen skandalösesten – Storys. Bis plötzlich die Tür aufflog und ein mehr als angepisster Harry James Potter-Black hereinstürmte.

Hat schon mal jemand erwähnt, dass ein angepisster Harry James Potter-Black keine gute Sache ist? Nun, lasst uns hinzufügen, dass er sich inzwischen in einem Stadium der Wut befand, das weit über angepisst herausging – angesichts seiner Erlebnisse der vergangenen Stunden nicht verwunderlich, wenn ihr mich fragt – … seine Stimmung entsprach einem Komm-mir-in-den-Weg-und-nicht-einmal-dein-blutiger-und-extrem-schmerzhafter-Tod-rettet-dich-vor-meiner-noch-viel-blutigeren-und-schmerzhafteren-Rache!-Modus.

Es entsprach also dem puren Überlebensinstinkt, dass vollkommene und absolute Stille eintrat, während seine Augen die Anwesenden überflogen und sich schließlich auf dem Ziel seiner Wut konzentrierten: „Skeeter!"

Wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht erstarrte die Reporterin. „Ha…Harry … wie geht es dir?", stotterte sie jenseits von nervös.

„Erstens: Das ist Mr. Potter-Black für Sie, Skeeter!", donnerte Harry und knallte den Tagespropheten vor ihre Füße. „Haben Sie eine Ahnung, was dieser Artikel anrichten kann? Wissen Sie wie viele Personen jetzt ganz oben auf Voldemorts Todeshitliste stehen? Das hier ist kein Spiel, Skeeter! Jede Person, die mit mir in Kontakt gebracht wird, ist potentielles Opfer für Voldemort und seine Bande brutaler Bastarde!"

„Jetzt hören Sie mal!", mischte sich ein schwabbeliger, überdimensionaler Mann mit dröhnender Stimme ein, der Harry unangenehm an seinen Onkel Vernon erinnerte. Er konnte den Mann auf Anhieb nicht ausstehen. „Hier gibt es immerhin so etwas wie Pressefreiheit und …"

„Und es gibt so etwas wie Recht auf Privatsphäre und die Möglichkeit einer Anklage wegen Verleumdung!", unterbrach Harry ihn ungerührt und ihn mit einer spöttisch gehobenen Augenbraue, als handele es sich um äußerst niederes Lebewesen. „Wer sind Sie überhaupt?"

„Morpheus Dinkel, Chefredakteur.", plusterte der Schwabbelmann sich und versetzte seine Rettungsringe unangenehm in Bewegung. „Und Sie haben kein Recht …"

Chefredakteur? Perfekt! Genau der Mann, den ich wollte." Der junge Zauberer grinste ihn diabolisch an und erläuterte in einem Tonfall üblicherweise reserviert für begriffsstutzige Kleinkinder: „Wissen Sie, das vergangene Jahr haben Sie einen großen, sehr großen, man könnte beinahe sagen monströsen Fehler begangen. Sie haben Lügen über mich gedruckt, mich verleumdet und als soziopathischen Spinner hingestellt … und das war gar nicht nett.", endete er in einem enervierendem Sing-Sang.

„Und der Fehler dabei wäre?", plusterte Schwabbelmann erneut vor sich hin.

„Dass ich im Besitz von 57 Prozent der Anteile des Tagespropheten bin, was wiederum bedeutet, dass Sie Ihren Boss mächtig angepisst haben und ich gehöre nicht zu der Sorte Mensch, der so etwas einfach vergisst!", Harry trat auf den inzwischen puterrot angelaufenen Mann zu und lächelte selbstgefällig, ehe er laut und gut vernehmlich flüsterte: „Falls Sie mich nicht verstanden haben. Das bedeutet soviel wie: Sie sind gefeuert!"

„Das können Sie nicht machen.", stotterte Dinkel. Doch Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ ihn vergnügt durch die Tür schweben, wo er ihn mit einem herzhaften Plumps zu Boden fallen ließ. „Sieht aus, als könnte ich es doch. So!" Damit wandte er sich den übrigen Angestellten zu. „Und jetzt erklärt mir jemand, weshalb in der gesamten Ausgabe kein Wort darüber steht, dass vergangene Nacht 38 Muggel von Voldemort und seinen Todessern gefoltert und schließlich getötet wurden?"

Rita Skeeter schien ein wenig ihres alten Ich's wieder gefunden zu haben, denn sofort war ihre Schnellschreibefeder im Einsatz. „38 Muggel? Wo? Wann? Was ist passiert?"

Harry starrte sie lange an, ehe er einen Packen Photos hervorholte und auf ihren Tisch warf. „Das ist passiert."

Es waren keine künstlerisch wertvollen Bilder, aber sie zeigten das Grauen ungeschminkt und das viele Rot des Blutes ließ einige der Anwesenden grün anlaufen. „Das ist es, was passiert, wenn Voldemort und seine Taten heruntergespielt oder ignoriert werden. Seitdem er offiziell zurückgekehrt ist, sind 317 Muggel ermordet worden – grausam dahingeschlachtet worden! –, aber die Zaubererwelt hat keinerlei Notiz davon genommen, als ginge es sie nichts an. Das stimmt nicht! Das ist falsch! Voldemort ist ein Problem, das in unserer Welt entstanden ist, er ist unsere Verantwortung. Deswegen werden von nun an sämtliche seiner Taten berichtet, angefangen bei den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht. Zeigt den Leuten, wozu er fähig ist! Zeigt ihnen, was geschieht, wenn sie die Augen schließen und sich in ihren Häusern verkriechen und auf einen Retter, ein Wunder warten. Sie sollen ihren Arsch bewegen und sich vereinen! Sich vorbereiten! Denn der Zweite Krieg hat bereits begonnen, ob wir es wollen oder nicht!"

--------

Als Harry wieder in seinem Haus ankam, marschierte er nachdenklich auf und ab, stets unter dem wachsamen Auge Aleschis. Es hatte gut getan. Es hatte gut getan, diesen blinden Idioten ganz offen die Meinung zu sagen. Es hatte gut getan, sie sehen zu lassen, ob sie wollten oder nicht, und wenn sein Plan aufging, würde auch der Rest der heuchlerischen, ignoranten Zaubererwelt die Augen geöffnet.

„Aleschi, ich werde kein Bauer mehr sein!", verkündete er schließlich. „Ich werde selbst zum Spieler. Ich habe Macht und ich werde sie einsetzen. Es ist MEIN Leben, MEIN Schicksal, also auch Mein Spielfeld. Mit etwas Zeit und geschickter Planung werden der Alte Bastard, Tommy-Boy und Fudge nicht wissen, was mit ihnen geschehen ist."

Aleschi grinste. Wenn es einer schaffen konnte, dann sein Protegé. Harry würde eine Revolution starten, die das alte Machtgefüge der Zaubererwelt wie ein Kartenhaus zusammenfallen lassen würde und nichts würde danach mehr sein, wie es einst gewesen war.

Das versprach eine Menge Spaß!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **Ich verdiene immer noch kein Geld hiermit. Ihr müsstet nur mal meinen erbärmlichen Kontostand sehen … zum Heulen …

**17. Nach Hogwarts fahren wir …**

Harry fühlte sich wohl im Halbschatten, den ihm die Nische auf Bahnsteig 9 ¾ bot. Zudem hatte er den Vorteil alles überblicken zu können, ohne dabei jedoch von anderen gesehen zu werden. Er war besonders früh gekommen, um das Geschehen beobachten zu können und zu erfahren wie die allgemeine Stimmung in der Zaubererwelt war.

Mit den ersten Schülern kamen auch die Auroren – eine Sicherheitsvorkehrung des Ministeriums gegen Voldemort und seine Schuhlecker – unter ihnen Mad-Eye und Tonks. Tja, das war dann wohl der Augenblick, den er am meisten gefürchtet hatte: Würden sie ihn sofort erkennen oder in Ruhe lassen? Abgesehen von seinen körperlichen Veränderungen hatte er nicht viel getan, nur einen Glamour über seine Narbe gelegt, seine schulterlangen Haare zurückgebunden und eine Sonnenbrille aufgesetzt, um seine verräterischen, grünen Augen zu verbergen.

Mad-Eye studierte ihn eingehend, sein magisches Auge auf Hochtouren, ehe er Harry kaum merklich zunickte und seine Aufgabe als Auror wieder pflichtbewusst aufnahm.

Harry blinzelte einen Moment und hätte auf Kahs Bemerkung gut verzichten können. „Narbenmann hat dich erkannt.", zischelte sie leise und kommentierte damit das Offensichtliche. Sie lugte aus dem Ärmel seiner Lederjacke hervor. „Soll ich ihn beißen?", fragte sie etwas zu eifrig.

Innerlich stöhnend und die Augen rollend fragte Harry sich, was es nur mit dieser verdammten Schlange und ihrem Drang, alles zu beißen, was ihr auch nur ansatzweise gegen den Strich ging? „Kah, wir haben eine Abmachung."

„Ja, ja.", grummelte sie miesepetrig. „Ich darf nur mitkommen, wenn ich niemanden beiße. Kein Spaß! Du gönnst mir einfach keinen Spaß."

„Mal sehen.", gab Harry duldsam nach. „Vielleicht bekommst du später die Chance, ein paar Leute zu erschrecken."

Das munterte Kah beträchtlich auf. „Wirklich? Ein paar von den Winzlingen dort drüben?"

Harry betrachtete die ‚Winzlinge', die sich als angehende Erstklässler herausstellten und seufzte dieses Mal tief und laut. „Nein, Kah, keine Winzlinge. Etwas viel Besseres: aufgeblasene, heuchlerische, betrügerische, doppelzüngige Mini-Todesser."

„OH! Die in den schwarzen Roben?"

Er hatte Kah die Situation in seiner Heimat sowie sein Schicksal beschrieben und ihr ausdrücklich Erlaubnis erteilt, jeden Todesser – will heißen Person in langen, schwarzen Roben mit weißer Gesichtsmaske – nach Belieben zu beißen. Eine Aufgabe, auf die sich Kah ausgesprochen freute. Hinterlistige, kleine Schlange, die sie war. Ja, Harry mochte sie wirklich. Warum auch immer … „Ja, die in den schwarzen Roben. Allerdings werden die hier keine tragen, ansonsten würden sie sofort gefangen genommen … oder zumindest hoffe ich, dass das geschehen würde. Bei Fudge weiß man allerdings nie …"

„Zeig sie mir einfach und ich besorge den Rest!", befahl Kah. Damit wand sie sich wieder um seinen Arm und Harry hörte nur noch ein zufriedenes „Waaaarm", ehe er in Ruhe Denken und Beobachten konnte.

Er entdeckte mehrere seiner DA-Leute, die sich untereinander begrüßten. Ein gutes Zeichen, wenn man ihn fragen würde. Offenbar hatten seine Bemühungen des vergangenen Jahres wenigstens im Bereich der Inter-Hausfreundschaften etwas Gutes getan. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass der Inhalt ihrer Treffen auch hängen geblieben war.

Allmählich füllte sich der Bahnsteig, bis das übliche Lautstärkeniveau erreicht war … und dennoch war da etwas Neues. Unter all dem lag eine ängstliche Anspannung, vor allem bei den Erwachsenen, die die Situation des bevorstehenden Krieges wohl endlich ernst genommen hatten. Die Präsenz der Auroren war dabei zugleich beruhigend als auch enervierend, denn sie wiesen auf den inzwischen unbestreitbaren Ernst der Lage hin. In der Zaubererwelt herrschte die Ruhe vor dem Sturm und alle hielten den Atem an, in Erwartung auf den ersten großen Schlag des Dunklen Lords.

Das machte Harry so wütend! Warum warteten sie einfach ab, als wären sie Insekten, die plötzlich in die Ecke getrieben wurden waren? Wie die Lemminge folgten sie zwei Führern, die unfähig waren, diesen Krieg effektiv zu führen. Fudge versuchte lediglich seine eigenen Felle zuretten, während Dumbledore an irgendwelchen obskuren Idealen der Lichtseite festhielt, die nichts mit dem wahren Leben zu tun hatten. Der Alte Mann saß da und reagierte einfach nur, so wie er es im ersten Krieg gegen Voldemort getan hatte und was war damals geschehen? Die Lichtseite war dabei vernichtend geschlagen zu werden. Worauf wartete Dumbledore dieses Mal? Dass Harry wieder ein Wunder aus dem Hut zog?

Er wurde aus seinen Betrachtungen gerissen, als eine Horde Rothaariger durch die Barriere kam. Unter ihnen der gewohnte Anblick eines buschigen, braunen Haarschopfes. Begleitet wurden sie von Kingsley Shacklebolt und den vier älteren der Weasleybrüder, Bill, Charlie, Fred und George. Offensichtlich war Percy noch nicht in den Schoß der Familie zurückgekehrt.

Aufmerksam betrachtete Harry die Geschehnisse. Bill sah wie immer einfach nur cool aus, Charlie gesellte sich zu Tonks und flirtete ganz offen mit der jungen Aurorin, während die Zwillinge die Zeit nutzten, einige ihrer Produkte unters Volk zu bringen. Harrys Augen zogen sich unwillkürlich zusammen, als Ginny von Dean Thomas mit einem Kuss begrüßt wurde. Ein seltsames Gefühl regte sich in ihm, das er schnell als Besorgnis für eine Art jüngere Schwester abtat. Zu seiner nicht geringen Schadenfreude wurde Dean sofort von Bill und Charlie in die Mangel genommen. Dem Ausdruck seines Klassenkameraden zufolge sehr zu dessen Leidwesen.

Doch der eigentliche Schock kam, als er bemerkte, dass Ron und Hermine Händchen hielten. Wann zur Hölle war das passiert? Nicht, dass das nicht vorhersehbar gewesen wäre, aber … Halloho? Seit wann?

Und dann verstand er, weshalb sie kaum Zeit mit ihm verbracht hatten, nachdem er aus dem Koma erwacht war. Einerseits erleichterte diese Erkenntnis ihn, denn nun kannte er wenigstens den Grund und verstand es. Andererseits machte es ihm das Herz schwer. Er war nicht dabei gewesen, als seine beiden besten Freunde sich endlich ihre Gefühle füreinander eingestanden. Harry zog sich noch weiter in seine Nische zurück und grübelte. Hatten sie sich deshalb so verhalten, wie sie sich … nun ja … verhalten hatten? Es gab zu viele Geheimnisse zwischen ihnen. Wie war es dazu gekommen?

„Hallo Harry.", grüßte eine verträumte Stimme und als er aufblickte, sah er Luna Lovegood direkt vor ihm stehen.

„Hallo Luna. Wie war dein Sommer? Norwegen, nicht wahr?"

„Wunderbar! Die Suche nach dem Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler hat allerdings nichts erbracht, dafür haben wir Spuren des Brandäugigen Schwanzflüglers entdeckt und ich habe den besten Fisch meines Lebens gegessen. Wie war dein Sommer?"

„Ähm …" Was zur Hölle war ein Brandäugiger Irgendwas? „Mein Sommer hatte seine Hochs und Tiefs. Ich habe viel gelernt."

„Das ist schön. Du hast eine Schlange aus deinem Ärmel hängen.", informierte sie ihn gleichmütig.

In der Tat beäugte Kah Luna äußerst neugierig. „Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Kah eine Ägyptische …"

„Pyramidenviper. Sie sind äußerst selten. Oh, sie ist wunderschön.", flötete sie wie andere Mädchen gegenüber irgendetwas Weichen und Fluffigen. Wusste sie, dass das Gift der Viper nicht nur tödlich sondern auch schmerzhaft war?

Kah züngelte zufrieden. „Ich mag diesen Zweibeiner." Tja, für Komplimente war sie wirklich empfänglich. „Sag ihr, dass ich sie mag und deshalb nicht beißen werde, Harry!", befahl sie herrisch.

Harry folgte duldsam. „Kah sagt, sie mag dich und wird dich deshalb nicht beißen."

„Das ist wirklich lieb von dir, Kah. Vielleicht können wir Freunde werden?" Dabei strich sie der gefährlichen Giftschlange mit einem strahlenden Lächeln über den Kopf.

Das Pfeifen der Lokomotive warnte, dass es nur noch wenige Minuten bis zur Abfahrt waren und Harry stand auf. „Luna, nimmst du Kah mit in den Zug für mich? Ich habe das letzte Abteil bereits freigehalten. Ich komme gleich nach."

„Natürlich Harry. Hallo, Kah, meine Süße."

Ja, Harry mochte Luna definitiv. Sie war intelligenter und fähiger als sie den Eindruck machte. Er fragte sich nur, ob sie diesen Eindruck mit Absicht erweckte oder nicht. Falls ja, wie äußerst … Slytherin von ihr. Und das war als Kompliment gedacht!

Leicht angespannt ging er zu Tonks und tippte ihr auf die Schulter. „Heya, Tonks."

Überrascht drehte sie sich um. „Heya. Ähm …?"

Offenbar erkannte sie ihn nicht und ihr zuliebe nahm er die Sonnenbrille ab. Mit einem Freudenschrei umarmte sie ihn. „Harry! Du Schlingel, wo hast du gesteckt? Geht es dir gut? Natürlich geht es dir gut, du siehst phantastisch aus!"

„Danke, Tonks. Der Zug fährt gleich ab und ich wollte dir das hier nur schnell geben. Ein Brief ist für Remus. Kannst du ihm den geben, ohne dass jemand davon erfährt? Und das Päckchen solltest du ebenfalls öffnen, wenn du allein bist. Der andere Brief ist für deine Eltern, insbesondere deine Mutter."

„Okay, wird erledigt." Neugierig betrachtete sie das Päckchen. „Das hat aber nichts mit den Zwillingen zu tun, oder? Es wird mir nicht ins Gesicht explodieren?"

„Keine Sorge, es ist für deinen Job als Auror. Wir sehen uns?"

„Natürlich! Mach's gut, ja?"

„Yep, bis bald." Sich geschickt durch die winkenden Eltern und Nachzügler schlängelnd schwang sich Harry in den Zug auf der Suche nach Luna und Kah.

LinieLinieLinieWiesofrisstdasbeimHochladenimmermeineLinien?LinieLinieLinie

Es war seltsam, den Hogwarts Express zu besteigen und zu wissen, dass kein Ron, keine Hermine ihm Gesellschaft leisten würden. Und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, was dieses Schuljahr bringen würde … ohne seine besten Freunde an seiner Seite … besserwisserisch und nörgelnd oder aufbrausend und Quidditchbesessen. Ein Teil von ihm fühlte sich bereits angesichts dieser Vorstellung einsam, während ein anderer erleichtert war. Solange die beiden nicht an seiner Seite waren, würden sie nicht in Gefahr geraten und womöglich – so schwer ihm das auch fiel – war es so am besten.

Eine wohlbekannte, schnarrende Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Harry rollte seufzend mit den Augen: Malfoy. „Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt.", murmelte er gereizt vor sich hin.

Das Frettchen belagerte das Abteil, das Harry für sich belegt hatte und seiner nicht geringen Überraschung war es Neville, der Malfoy in Schach hielt, während Luna mit einem enervierendem Lächeln daneben stand und Kah mit Streicheleinheiten überhäufte. Als wäre Kah keine mit tödlichem Gift ausgestattete Wüstenviper als vielmehr ein flauschiges Kuschelhäschen. Neville hingegen presste einen offensichtlich neuen Zauberstab in Malfoys Kehle. „Oh ja, Grandma war höchst überrascht, als ich ihr meine Kenntnisse vom letzten Schuljahr aus der DA mit meinem neuen Zauberstab vorführte. Mein Reducto hat doch glatt ein 3x3 Meter weites Loch in die Hauswand gerissen.", erzählte Neville gerade mit Enthusiasmus, während Malfoy, angesichts dessen dass besagter Zauberstab sich gerade in gefährlicher Nähe zu seinem Körper befand, von Wort zu Wort bleicher wurde. Neville war jedoch noch lange nicht mit seinem kleinen Psychospielchen fertig. „Danach bin ich natürlich etwas vorsichtiger geworden und habe nur noch außerhalb des Hauses trainiert. Leider sind dabei noch einige Schäden entstanden.", teilte er dem Frettchen vertrauensvoll mit und riss mit gespieltem Bedauern seine Augen weit auf. „Stell dir mal vor! Mein Incendio hat doch tatsächlich das gesamte Gewächshaus in Asche verwandelt. Innerhalb weniger Minuten! Grandma war nicht gerade begeistert, nichts desto trotz aber wirklich stolz auf mich."

Wie aus dem Nichts kam Luna zurück in die Realität und meldete sich begeistert zu Wort. „Das musst du mir unbedingt zeigen, Neville."

„Oh ja! Oh ja!", kam eine dritte Stimme hinzu und Ginny trat aus dem Abteil. Wie ein kleines, begeistertes Mädchen wippte sie hin und her und klatschte vergnügt mit den Händen. „Das wäre ein Spaß."

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sah es aus, als würde Malfoy sich gleich in die Hosen machen. Dennoch schaffte er es irgendwie einen letzten Hauch Standhaftigkeit zusammenzuraffen und erklärte in einer Stimme, die seine zittrigen Nerven deutlich zutage treten ließ: „Es ist nicht erlaubt, im Zug zu zaubern."

„Spielverderber!", schmollte Ginny wie auf Kommando und Harry beschloss, sich bemerkbar zu machen.

„Das ist doch zu schade.", äußerte er voller Bedauern.

„Potter!"

„Malfoy." Lässig lehnte er sich gegen die Abteilwand und verschränkte die Arme vor seinem Oberkörper. Mit einem bösartigem Glitzern in den Augen fragte Harry: „Wir wollen doch höflich bleiben. Wie war dein Sommer, Draco? Ich hörte, du hättest eine pekuniäre Probleme?" Wie nebenbei ließ er seine Familienringe aufblitzen, um Malfoy seinen Status als Oberhaupt der Blacks unter die Nase zu reiben.

„Du! Du …" Malfoy lief knallrot vor Wut an, ein Farbton, der ihm keineswegs bekam.

In patronisierendem Ton erwiderte Harry: „Tsk, tsk, tsk, Dracolein. Pass auf deinen Blutdruck auf. Das ist wirklich schlecht für die Gesundheit."

„Dafür wirst du zahlen, Potter! Der Dunkle Lord …"

„… wird mich kriegen und zu Tode foltern bla, bla, bla … Alles schon gehört. Die Leier kennen wir bereits. Du solltest dir etwas Neues, Originelleres einfallen lassen. So etwas wie: Ich werde dir die Augen ausstechen, deinen Unterleib aufreißen und dich zwingen, deine eigenen Eingeweide zu essen … Das wäre doch mal was Cooles!" Harry gab seine gelassene Pose auf und trat bewusst nah genug an Malfoy heran, damit es ihm unangenehm wurde. „Und jetzt, Frettchen, lauf und hör nicht auf zu laufen … und nimm Dumm und Dümmer mit dir mit."

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war von den drei Slytherins nichts mehr zu sehen. „Hey Nev, Ginny! Wie war euer Sommer?"

Sie machten es sich in ihrem Abteil gemütlich, während Neville breit grinsend vor sich hin träumte. Offenbar sank die Tatsache, dass er gerade Malfoy in Schach gehalten und nicht geringfügig und vor allem erfolgreich bedroht hatte langsam ein. Ginny hingegen beäugte Harry fasziniert. „So, Harry …"

„Ja, Ginny?"

„Wie war _dein_ Sommer?"

„Das weißt du doch." Harry grinste humorlos. „Ein bisschen Entführung durch Todesser, Folter durch Voldemort und seine Kumpel, Koma, Erwachen, Streit mit meinen ‚besten' Freunden … Anschließend habe ich mein Erbe genossen und bin um die Welt getingelt. Wie ging es dir?"

„Es war regelrecht langweilig, nachdem du weg warst. Die Vogelleute sind kopflos durch die Gegend gerannt, stets auf der Suche nach dir und zu allem Überfluss bin ich ständig in Ron und Hermines Knutschsessions gestolpert."

„Igitt!"

„In der Tat! Ich kann gut darauf verzichten, Ronnielein beim Knutschen zu sehen!" Sie verschränkte ihre Arme und fügte warnend hinzu. „Dumbledore war nicht sonderlich erfreut, dass du abgehauen bist."

„Ich bin nicht abgehauen. Ich habe einen taktischen Rückzug gemacht, um mich neu zu gruppieren." Harry seufzte und schloss erschöpft die Augen. „Ich brauchte Zeit für mich, um mir selbst ein paar Dinge klar zu machen."

„Was für Dinge, Harry?"

„Zum Beispiel was ich jetzt tun soll und wer zur Hölle Harry Potter ist. Ist er der Junge-der-lebt, Gryffindors Goldener Wunderjunge, blabla oder bin ich das alles gar nicht? … und weißt du was: Obwohl mir noch immer einige Antworten fehlen, weiß ich, dass ich so wie die vergangenen fünf Jahre nicht hätte weitermachen können. Ich war nur einen winzigen Hauch von einem Zusammenbruch entfernt. Was hätte ich dann noch Voldemort und den Todessern entgegensetzen können!

„Und was ist jetzt anders?"

Harry lächelte leise. „Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich eine Chance habe, das alles zu überleben. Ich weiß, dass ich niemandem mehr etwas beweisen muss. Zur Abwechslung sind es die anderen, die mir zeigen müssen, dass ich auf sie zählen, ihnen vertrauen kann."

„Das ist gut, Harry.", flötete Luna verträumt. „Ich wusste, dass du es in dir hast."

„Was hat er in sich?", fragte Neville verdutzt.

„Dasselbe wie du, Neville. Die anderen haben in dir stets nur den Sohn der beiden bekannten und beliebten Auroren Longbottom gesehen und du warst überzeugt, du könntest nie so gut wie deine Eltern sein. Aber jetzt hast du erkannt, dass du nicht deine Eltern bist. Du bist du und du kannst viel besser als sie sein. In Harry hingegen haben alle immer nur den Jungen-der-lebt gesehen, ein Ideal, das kein Mensch sein kann und so hat Harry aus dem Blick verloren, wer er wirklich ist."

„Und wer bin ich?"

„Du bist Harry. Du bist Vieles und kannst noch viel mehr sein, aber du bist nicht der Junge-der-lebt. Das ist etwas, was die anderen sich für dich ausgedacht haben. Du bist jemand anderes: ein wirklich mächtiger Zauberer, Oberhaupt der Potter und Blacks, ein Kämpfer, ein Individuum und kein Kind, das von Dumbledore oder dem Minister benutzt und wie eine Marionette gespielt werden kann. Natürlich sind auch die Gehörnten Geistreiter verantwortlich, schließlich muss man resistent gegen sie sein, um zu sehen, wer man wirklich ist." Damit wandte sie sich wieder Kah zu und streichelte sie versunken.

Im Abteil herrschte Schweigen.

Plötzlich prustete Harry los. „Luna, du bist großartig. Besser hätte ich es nicht ausdrücken können."

„Bis auf die Gehörnten … ähm … Dingsda.", meinte Neville trocken.

Es war eine überraschend entspannte Fahrt nach Hogwarts. Keine weiteren Besuche von ungewollten Gästen. Allerdings schaute Dean vorbei, der ein wenig Zeit mit Ginny verbringen wollte, was Harry nun wirklich übertrieben fand, schließlich würden die beiden sich in Hogwarts ständig sehen! Also fing er, um sich abzulenken, ein Gespräch mit Seamus an, der Dean gefolgt war, und Harry voller Stolz dankte, weil er ein Ohnegleichen in seinen Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Küste ZAG's erhalten hatte. „Setzt du die DA dieses Jahr fort?"

„Darüber habe ich noch nicht nachgedacht. Es war ja nur wegen der Kröte – aka Umbridge – notwendig."

Neville schüttelte den Kopf. „So oder so habe ich in unseren Treffen mehr gelernt als die gesamten fünf Jahre in VgdDK zusammengenommen."

„Naja, bis auf Professor Lupin. Der war wirklich gut.", warf Dean ein und obwohl Harry momentan nicht sonderlich viel Wert auf dessen Meinung legte, war er doch erfreut über das Lob, das Remus zuteil wurde.

„Hmm … warten wir ab, was für einen Lehrer wir dieses Jahr bekommen." Damit gaben sich alle Anwesenden zufrieden und Harry schob den Gedanken an die mögliche Fortsetzung der DA vorerst von sich. Zwar wollte er um jeden Preis sichern, dass sich jeder Schüler Hogwarts solange gegen Todesser wehren konnte, bis er/sie fliehen konnte. Allerdings setzte er darauf, dass Dumbledore endlich einen fähigen Lehrer eingestellt hatte, angesichts der derzeitigen Lage blieb ihm ja auch kaum eine andere Möglichkeit.

Sich zurücklehnend überlegte Harry, wie dieses Jahr wohl enden würde. Im Grunde gab es nur zwei Möglichkeiten: triumphal oder katastrophal. Alles davon abhängig, wie weit er seine Ideen umsetzen konnte oder gezwungen war, Kompromisse zu schließen … oder ganz aufzugeben. Nicht das erste Mal seit seiner Flucht von Grimmauld Platz Nr. 12 fragte er sich, ob er in der Muggelwelt nicht zufriedener wäre.

LinieLinieLinieDasselbeProblemwieobenLiniegefressenLinieLinieLinie

**Ein paar Antworten und … ähm … Entschuldigungen.**

Bin doch tatsächlich aus der Versenkung wieder aufgetaucht und hoffe wieder in einen etwas regelmäßigeren Rhythmus betreffs des Hochladens hinein zukommen. (seufz) Das Leben ist manchmal wirklich schwer … Wie auch immer: Ich habe meine Kapitel wieder gefunden und bin dabei sie umzuarbeiten. Das bedeutet, dass ab dem nächsten Kapitel immer mal wieder ein paar Flashbacks auftauchen, weil ich ansonsten noch 5-6 weitere Kapitel hätte, ehe Harry endlich nach Hogwarts kommt. Also arbeite ich die in die Kapitel ein, die in der Schule spielen. … Soviel dazu.

_Wie sieht das mit den romantischen Beziehungen aus?_

Diese Frage wurde in verschiedener Form von mehreren Leuten gestellt. Inzwischen dürfte es relativ eindeutig sein, dass es sich hierbei um 1. Ron/Hermine und 2. Harry/Ginny handelt. Allerdings wird es dauern, ehe dieses zweite Pairing real wird. (An **tolotos**: Pech gehabt, Schatzie.) Allerdings muss ich dir zustimmen, dass viele Harry/Ginny Romanzen schnell ins Kitschige abdriften. Da ist sie auf einmal die einzige, die Harry wirklich verstehen kann, weil sie ja ehedem von Voldemort besessen war und außerdem kann sie sich gegen alles und jeden wehren, weil sie schließlich mit sechs älteren Brüdern groß geworden ist … bla bla … Daran mag wohl etwas dran sein, aber das Klischee wird von zu vielen Autoren benutzt und inzwischen ist es ausgenutzt. Ich versuche, nicht in diese Falle zu geraten. Schreit alle laut WARNUNG! wenn es doch geschehen sollte. Gleichzeitig muss ich dasselbe aber auch in Bezug zu Harry/Hermine sagen. Sie ist soooo mitfühlend und versteht ihn wie kein anderer, weil sie immer und immer an seiner Seite war, seitdem sie 11 Jahre alt waren und sie kann das Beste aus ihm herausholen und so weiter und so fort. Ich habe weder etwas gegen das eine oder andere Pairing, ich mag nur nicht, dass die meisten Autoren Klischee nach Klischee benutzen und vergessen, dass die jeweiligen Hauptcharaktere noch Teenager sind und keinerlei/minimale Erfahrung haben, was Beziehungen angeht. Mal ehrlich Leute: Ich bin inzwischen 24 und obwohl ich mich gern an meine erste ernsthafte Beziehung (da war 15-16 Jahre alt) erinnere, war sie keineswegs vergleichbar mit meiner heutigen. (mit funkelnden Augen grinst) Ja, auch Autoren haben ein Sexleben. Zu weiteren Pairings: Hmm … entlang des Weges mag sich noch etwas entwickeln …

_Taucht Sirius in irgendeiner Art und Form wieder auf?_

Ja, allerdings kehrt er nicht wunderbarerweise wieder ins Leben zurück. Mehr sage ich nicht.

_Bleibt das Haus Bestandteil der Geschichte?_

Natürlich! (geheimnisvoll) flüstert Zudem werdet ihr sehen, dass die besonderen Eigenschaften des Hauses noch eine Rolle spielen werden, selbst wenn das Haus nicht direkt involviert ist.

_Wieso versteht Kah die Menschen?_

Also, Kah ist ziemlich aaaaaaaaalt und wirklich intelligent. Im Laufe ihres laaaaaangen Lebens hat sie ein paar nützliche Sachen aufgeschnappt, unter anderem die Sprachen der Menschen um sie herum. Ich wollte also nicht implizieren, dass plötzlich alle Schlangen verstehen, wenn diese lästigen Zweibeiner sich untereinander unterhalten.

_Wird das Ganze HBP kompatibel?_

Nein. Ich mag das sechste Buch nicht. Ich mag es ganz und gar nicht. (schüttelt vehement den Kopf) Was hat sich JKR da nur gedacht?

**Nächstes Kapitel**

Begrüßungsfest

Neuer Lehrer

Erstes Treffen mit Dumbledore hämisch kichert


	19. Ein Fest, ein Schock, ein alter Mann

**Disclaimer**: Nix meins. Nix Geld … grummel …

**18.Ein Fest, ein Schock, ein alter Mann …**

Als der Hogwarts-Express in Hogsmeade ankam, gab es das übliche Getümmel im Sturm auf die Kutschen. Mit einem Stich der Enttäuschung und des Bedauerns – an den er sich allmählich gewöhnte – sah Harry, dass seine beiden ‚besten' Freunde ihm gänzlich und vor allem bewusst ignorierten. Ginny stieß ihm mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen und verdrehte als Kommentar nur die Augen, ehe sie ihn zu Neville und Luna in eine der Kutschen bugsierte.

Sobald sie sich der Grenze Hogwarts näherten, spürte Harry es. Nicht das Gefühl des Heimkommens, so wie in den Jahren zuvor. Nein, dies fühlte sich wesentlich intimer an, als würde jemand ihn persönlich willkommen heißen und akzeptieren – wie eine Mutter ein verlorenes Kind vielleicht. Es fühlte sich warm und wohltuend an und er schloss mit einem leisen Seufzen seine Augen. Was immer das war, es war gut und auf seltsame Weise vertraut.

Zufriedener und innerlich ruhiger als die vielen Stunden zuvor wanderte er hinter Luna, Nev und Ginny in die Große Halle. Es tat gut, wieder hier zu sein und er fühlte sich fähig, mit allem zu Recht zu kommen, was dieses Jahr in seinen Weg geworfen werden würde. Harry ließ sich von dem konstanten Geschnatter seiner Mitschüler dahin tragen und erst nachdem er einen Platz am Gryffindortisch gefunden hatte, ließ er einen musternden Blick über den Lehrertisch gleiten. Da waren Flitwick und Sprout mit Madame Pomfrey offensichtlich in eine anregende Diskussion versunken. McGonagalls Sitz war leer, wahrscheinlich unterwegs, die Erstklässler einsammeln und dann war da Dumbledore, den Harry nur mit einem unhöflich winzigen Blick zur Kenntnis nahm. Vektor, Hagrid – der von Harry ein kurzes Lächeln erhielt – und zuletzt Snape und ein Fremder, die sich beide miteinander unterhielten. Etwas war anders und es dauerte eine Weile, ehe Harry erkannte, um was es sich handelte. Snapes Gesichtsausdruck fehlte der übliche, angewiderte Ausdruck von Ekel angesichts der Unmengen Schüler.

Der neue Professor zog eine Menge Blicke auf sich – nicht verwunderlich angesichts des bisherigen Verschleißes an neuen Lehrern in Verteidigung –, seine Haare waren silbern, traditionell in einen Pferdeschwanz gebunden, dem Gesicht fehlten jedoch die Falten des Alters und dennoch fühlte Harry sich noch jünger als selbst in Dumbledores Gegenwart, der die 150 schon längst überschritten hatte. Leise fragte er Kah, ob sie das auch fühlen würde. Sie züngelte probehalber die Luft und zischte hochmütig: „Älter als ihr anderen Zweibeiner, viel älter … aber noch lange nicht so alt wie ich."

Harry rollte nur mit den Augen, während er darüber nachdachte. Entweder handelte es sich hierbei um einen Vampir – angesichts der Ministeriumsregulationen jedoch unwahrscheinlich – oder um einen alten, wirklich, wirklich alten Menschen, einen der etliche Jahrhunderte alt war, wenn er Kahs Zeitverständnis folgte, nach welchem alles unter 500 Jahren als jung und kaum beachtenswert galt.

„Aber wer könnte … Nicholas Flamel!", antwortete Harry seine eigene Frage und musterte diese Legende noch eingehender.

Als würde der Mann seinen Blick spüren, hob er den Kopf und sah in seine Richtung. Harry erwiderte den Blick und hoffte dabei, dass sein Staunen und seine Bewunderung nicht zu offensichtlich waren. Flamel, dessen war sich Harry inzwischen vollständig sicher, hob nur eine Augenbraue und nickte ihm amüsiert zu, ehe er sich wiederum seinem Gespräch mit Snape zuwandte.

Vom Rest des Festes bekam Harry verständlicherweise kaum etwas mit. Lediglich bei Dumbledores Rede hörte er kurz zu – Es war tatsächlich Flamel! Flamel würde Zaubertränke übernehmen! Genial! Dafür würde Snape die Stelle für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste erhalten. Verdammt! – ehe er wieder abschaltete und sich wunderte, was das wohl bedeuten konnte. Nicholas Flamel war für ein komplettes Jahr in Hogwarts und den Gerüchten zufolge waren er und seine Frau nur selten getrennt, schon gar nicht über einen derart langen Zeitraum. Womöglich würde er Perenelle Flamel ebenfalls kennen lernen?

Während des Sommers hatte er einige ihrer Schriften über Alte Runen und Algebra gelesen und obwohl nur wenige ihre Arbeiten anerkannten – Engstirnige Idioten, aus der die Zaubererwelt zu 90 Prozent zu bestehen schien! –, fand er selbst sie einfach brillant. Ihr zufolge lag die Magie in den Runen selbst und nicht in denjenigen, die sie anwandten. Diese Magie jedoch dazu zu bringen, zu tun, was man wollte, benötigte die Magie und den Willen des Anwenders. Demzufolge könnten – rein theoretisch natürlich – selbst Muggel die einfachen und relativ schwachen Runen anwenden. Dies war natürlich ein Konzept, das den reinblütigen Rassisten komplett gegen den Strich ging. Daher auch ich Ausschluss aus den meisten Forschungszirkeln der Zaubererwelt.

Harry musste sie einfach kennen lernen! Mit diesem Entschluss machte er sich nach dem Fest auf zum Gryffindorturm. Er kam in der Meute keine zehn Meter, ehe McGonagall ihn einholte und mitteilte, Dumbledore wolle ihn im Schulleiterbüro sehen.

„War ja abzusehen!", murmelte Harry nur vor sich hin und auf dem Weg zum Wasserspeier versicherte er sich, dass seine Okklumentikschilde voll errichtet waren.

Flashback-dieseverdammtenLinienverschwindenimmernoch-Flashback

Es war nach seinem Besuch beim Tagespropheten und dem endgültigen Entschluss, mehr zu tun als nur das Opferlamm für Voldemort und Dumbledore zu sein, dass ihm klar wurde, er benötigte mehr Zeit zum Trainieren, Planen und Lernen. Voldemort und Dumbledore hatten beide etliche Jahrzehnte Wissen und Erfahrung mehr als er. Es würde nicht reichen, wenn er ein Ass in VgddK würde und genug wusste, um die UTZe mit fliegenden Fahnen bestehen zu können. Er musste lernen, seine Kräfte zu kontrollieren, sie erforschen und verfeinern. Er musste sich viele verschiedene Gebiete aneignen und kombinieren können, ehe er auch nur daran denken konnte, gegen die beiden vorzugehen.

Dumbledore war ein Meister in Verwandlung und hatte 150 Jahre Zeit, dies geschickt mit Duellieren zu kombinieren; während Voldemort Jahrzehnte hatte, um Wissen in den Dunklen Künsten zu akkumulieren. Das hieß Harry musste dies beides lernen und zusätzliche Überraschungen bereithalten.

Es war kaum möglich, den Wissensstand der beiden in deren Expertengebieten aufzuholen oder gar zu übertrumpfen. Harry musste also seinen eigenen Weg und Stil finden. Er musste seine eigenen Stärken und Schwächen kennen lernen. Doch zu allererst musste er einen Weg finden, beide aus seinem Kopf herauszuhalten und nach allem, was er inzwischen über Okklumentik und Legilimentik gelesen hatte, benötigte das Zeit. Jede Menge Zeit.

Womöglich wäre er bereits an dieser ersten Hürde gescheitert, wenn nicht Aleschi und Phineas eine grandiose Lösung gefunden hätten. Das Black-Haus konnte die Zeit bis zum vierfachen ausdehnen, was bedeutete, er hätte statt der drei Wochen bis zum 1. September komplette 12. dies kombiniert mit dem Black-Ring könnte um den Faktor acht erweitert werden, womit ihn 96 Wochen oder 18 Monate bzw. anderthalb Jahre zur Verfügung standen. Damit begann sein Selbsttraining und der erste und entscheidende Schritt war die Abschirmung seiner Gedanken, Emotionen und Erinnerungen.

Schnell wurde Harry klar, dass jeder mentale Schild – und sei er noch so stark – irgendwann gebrochen werden konnte. Beständige geistige Attacken kombiniert mit körperlicher Erschöpfung konnten jeden Geist brechen.

Also begann er ganz von vorn. Meditation und innere Versenkung, um seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen zu sortieren, Stück für Stück, notfalls unter Zuhilfenahme eines Denkariums. Dennoch war es eine emotionale Achterbahnfahrt, brutal und erschöpfend und allein seine pure Sturheit half ihm, nicht mittendrin zusammenzubrechen und aufzugeben. Nach und nach klärte sich jedoch das Chaos in seinem Kopf. Ansehen, analysieren, verarbeiten, sortieren, immer wieder derselbe Prozess für jede einzelne Erinnerung, gute und schlechte. Für einige benötigte er mehrere Versuche, doch irgendwann gelang es ihm, sie zu meistern. Der zweite Schritt hingegen war komplizierter. Jeder Okklumens muss ein passendes Sicherheitssystem für seinen Geist finden, das so individuell wie nur möglich sein sollte. Viele nutzten die bekanntesten Konzepte. Die Zwiebel: Ein Schild nach dem anderen, so viele man nur zustande bringt. Der Nachteil daran war, dass desto mehr Schilde man baute, desto weniger Kraft steckte hinter jedem einzelnen, da diese aufgeteilt wird. Die Türen: Ein Gebäude mit geschlossen, Türen, mit entsprechenden Schutzzaubern für Gruppen von Erinnerungen und Abschnitte des eigenen Geistes. Nachteil hierbei war, dass Schutzzauber leicht erkannt und gekontert werden konnten.

Es dauerte drei volle Wochen, ehe Harry die Idee kam. Er würde seinen Geist wie einen Computer anlegen, mit Hard- und Software, Partitionen, Ordner, Unterordner, Dateien … Geschützt durch Passwörter, einer Firewall, Verschlüsselungen usw. Das Geniale daran? Wie viele Zauberer und Hexen wussten was ein Computer war geschweige denn wie er funktionierte? Selbst Hermines Wissen reichte gerade mal so weit, das Ding anzuschalten und ins Internet zu gelangen.

Problem gelöst und nach einem Monat war seine Okklumentik vollständig und so gut wie undurchdringbar. Natürlich folgten in den nächsten Monaten noch Verfeinerungen, aber am Grundkonzept änderte sich nichts und der absolute Knaller – Harrys bescheidener Meinung nach – war, dass die neu gewonnene Klarheit in seinem Kopf ihn befähigte Informationen schneller als je zuvor aufzunehmen. Dank stetiger Kontrolle fand er sogar heraus, dass sein Archivierungssystem sicherte, dass das Wissen auch nicht einfach wieder verloren ging. Besser hätte es nicht funktionieren können.

FlashbackEnde-undmeineLinienwerdenweiterhinindasBermudadreieckvonFanFictionnetgeschluckt-FlashbackEnde

Schultern gerade. Check.

Kinn hoch. Check.

Selbstbewusster Gesichtsausdruck. Check.

Entschlossen klopfte Harry an Dumbledores Tür und trat ein, nachdem die übliche Aufforderung erfolgt war.

‚Was für eine interessante kleine Versammlung!', dachte er amüsiert, sobald er bemerkte, dass er keineswegs unter vier Augen mit Dumbledore sprechen würde. Neben dem Schulleiter waren dessen getreue Stellvertreterin, McGonagall, und direkt neben der Tür der Schoßhund, Snape, anwesend. Strategisch gut verteilt. Einer im Rücken, dem Harry ohnehin misstraute, eine(r) neben ihm, deren Position in diesem Machtspielchen noch nicht völlig klar war und frontal der Meistermanipulator. Harry hob eine Augenbraue und ließ Dumbledore erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen. „Ich nehme an, es gibt Probleme, die Schule betreffend?"

„Nein, mein Junge." Ah, die gütiger Großvaterroutine. „Bitte, nimm Platz, Harry, und wir …"

„Ah, nun Professor, wenn es sich nicht um schulische Belange handelt, habe ich wohl kaum etwas hier zu suchen. Guten Abend, Schulleiter, Professor, Snape." Und damit verschwand er wieder und ließ einen Raum geschockter Erwachsener zurück.

Mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen schlüpfte Harry in den nächst besten Geheimgang und schlenderte gemütlich durch die leeren Gänge, bis er endlich kurz vor der Ausgangssperre den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors betrat und stracks in den Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler verschwand.

Neville, der einzig momentan anwesende, blickte besorgt auf. „Das hat aber lange gedauert."

„Nah, ich war nur etwa 30 Sekunden in Dumbledores Büro, danach bin ich ein wenig umhergeschlendert."

„Das erklärt dann wohl, warum McGonagall so aufgebracht herkam und verlangte, du solltest sofort zurückgehen."

„Ah … Hmm … nun … Das kann ich jetzt ja wohl kaum mehr. Es ist schließlich nach 22.oo Uhr." Harry grinste vergnügt. „Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Gryffindor wegen mir noch vor Unterrichtsbeginn Minuspunkte erhält, nicht wahr?"

Neville schnaubte amüsiert. „Nah, wirklich nicht. Das kann ich einfach nicht zulassen, oder?"

„Ganz deiner Meinung, Nev, ganz deiner Meinung." Damit ging er ins Bett, nachdem er eine ganze Bandbreite an Schutzzaubern, Flüchen und Hexereien großzügig darum verteilt hatte. Er legte viel Wert auf eine ungestörte Nachtruhe.

wobleibenmeinenverdammtenLinien?kannmirdasbittemaljemanderklären?

A/N: Soweit bis heute. Riesenknuddel an Lisa (Du weißt schon, dass ich dich meine), die immer mein Probezuhörer ist und mir hilft, wenn ich zu kompliziert um tausend Ecken denke.

Ich denke, ich könnte wieder zu einem Kapitel pro Monat kommen. Mehr ist zeitmäßig schwer machbar.

Okay: Ich hätte den Sexkommentar weglassen sollen, der wurde völlig falsch verstanden (war nur total auf einem Endorphinhoch wegen … naja, das könnt ihr euch wahrscheinlich selbst denken). Ich meine damit nicht, dass die Leutz in Harrys Alter keinen Sex hätten … im Gegenteil (grins). Ich wollte damit nur ausdrücken, dass die meisten Beziehungen im Alter 15/16 noch sehr viel mit Ausprobieren zu tun haben und weniger damit, ob man nicht gleich heiraten und Kinder bekommen will.

Und ich verspreche für alle Anfragen: Es wird mehr von Kah, dem Haus, Luna und Co. geben. A propos Luna. Ich denke, sie ist nicht umsonst in Ravenclaw gelandet, sie ist unglaublich intelligent, allerdings geht sie an Probleme anders heran als jemand wie Hermine, die nur Fakten als wahr anerkennt, die irgendwo abgedruckt worden (wogegen ich wirklich bin, schließlich gibt es einen Haufen Bücher, die man einfach nicht ernst nehmen kann, Bsp.: Mein Kampf von Adolf Hitler).


End file.
